Wanderer's Box
by mbit99
Summary: Now, lives Mashu Ryuno, the strongest yakuza bouncer in Tokyo, a guy who has the power of a dragon. He has grudge against someone. Who is the 'someone? Will he succed? OCXMedaka REWRITTEN & CONTINUED IN UNKNOWN DATE! COMPLETED
1. Episode 1 - the adventure starts

**Welcome to my first english-languaged crossover. This was called "Wanderer's Box". I hope you guys enjoyed this X-over, even this was against canon. One more thing, every Rurouni Kenshin characters in this story are 3 years older than the canon.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

Episode 1 - the adventure starts.

Few days after first days in Hakoniwa(Enrolled in Hakoniwa +8)

In a shady place, where usually yakuza hang out. They hang out in there to find some money for their own pleasure or some girls to play with. A girl was came by to this place, She is a long black haired woman, with pink _furisode_ , red obi, a zori, and white _tabi_ . "Hello there, miss." a voice from nowhere calling her. "Want to play with us?" the other voice said. "W-Who are you?" the girl asks with fear, because, the voice is so perverted. Then, they show theirselves, they are six of them. They are old man that wear a jacket that usualy shady man wear. Looked like they have a bad hygene in their body. They have fat body and last, the wielding a knive for each of them. "Okay, miss, let's play with us." one of them said. "Hold her body!" he said again. "Yes boss!" they said. But,

Then, a voice echoed. "Hm... You guys never learn your lesson. Do I need to teach you more?" he asked while standing behind the woman. He is 16 year boy, with spiky orange hair with the bangs that goes to the right, has a oval shaped face. He wears a school uniform with modified sleeve that covers his arm and hand and black gloves that covered his hand. And a katana hang in his waist. "Are you trying to be a gentleman?" the boss mocked him. "Yeah, you should go home and sleep!" one of them mocked him. "I'm suprised by your words. But, this is not the first time I hear that." he said coldly. "Okay, if you trying to be a gentlemen, face us. If you lose, give me your money and go home, crying to your mama." the boss said. "Attack him!" the leader said. Then, all of them ran towards the teen.

He walks for a few steps and standing few meters in front of the woman. "Stand behind me, miss. Let me do my job." he said in cold tone. Then, he punch the first man in the stomach. "Ugh!" he said after recieving the punch. ' _So fast,_ ' the woman thought in awe. Then, he was thrown backwards. "He was the weakest, now we'll attack you together." one of them said while the boy just standing calmly. "Horryaa!" one of them said while running and thrust his knife towards his forehead with his right arm and full strength. Then, the boy move his head slowly towards left direction. Then, he hold the man's right arm, punching his hand that holding a knife to disarm him. "Agh!" the shady man said while losing his grip from his knife while it fell to the ground.

Then, he saw the other man run towards him. "Don't get to happy, just because you immobilize two of us." the man said while trying to attack him from the right side. "I'll help you!" the other said from his right side. "You gonna lose!" the other said while trying to attack him frontally. He spin from left to right while using the man as the projectile that he wants to throw. Resulting three of them were thrown. "Okay, my job is to send you to jail and I get my money." he said. "It's... Mashu Ryuno, the best yakuza bouncer of Tokyo! Please, let me alive." he said while bowing in front of him. "Okay, I'll give you a week. Fight me, if you won, I'll be your servant." Mashu said, then, the shady man ran away with his friend. "Thanks, Mashu-san. What do you need?" she asked. "Nothing," He said coldly. "Or... These?" she asked while loosing her kimono. "What?! I don't need that, MY EYES!?" He shouted and ran as fast as he could. But, his eyes already closed because, his eyes was bleeding due of the view that he got today. "Fufu, he so funny." she said while walking away.

After few meters of running. That spiky orange guy groans. ' _Ouch, I need some sushi right now._ ' he said while reaching his pocket to take a sushi. Then, he take the sushi and throw it to the mouth like a medicine. He ate the sushi and his eye stop bleeding after he swallow it. ' _Huh, luckily, I brought my sushi._ ' he thought. ' _By the way, I don't know why my heart say that I must release them. Maybe, I'll get some challenge on catching them._ ' he thought. ' _Actually the main reason thet I don't have any mood to catch them all is one of my suspect, Medaka Kurokami becoming a Student Council President of the school that I attended since 8 days ago. I just remembering how this happened._ ' He said while memorising something.

Flashback

Mashu was sleeping, he do that because it was Student Council President election. He never care about it, all he cares is only to avenge his parents' death or yakuza bouncing. When he was asleep, the teacher wake him up. "Mashu, choose your Student Council President, don't just sleeping." the teacher said. "I don't care who's going to take that position. If you want to start a fight, I'll accept!" Mashu said while he clench his right hand. When he clench his right hand, a yellow aura start to glow and covering his arms. It so shiny until all of the students close their eyes. Then the teacher give up to persuade Mashu to choose the Student Council President. Then, the students return to think about choosing the Student Council President and Mashu return to his peacefull sleep.

Few times later, the bell was ringing. It was his time to take his food, it's only an energy bar. Chocolate covered the peanut and nougat with caramel inside of it. Tatse so sweet, and it's giving him enough energy to punch a full gang of yakuza. After eating the food, he ask his best friend, Zenkichi about the election. "Who do you choose?" Mashu said after taking his drink. "I'm choosing 'her'." Zenkichi said. "I know, you're 'her' childhood-friend. So, it's ok to choose anybody that you want. While I don't choose anyone." Mashu said. "Why?" Zenkichi asked in astonished tone. "You know me, I never care with it. You know my job as a yakuza-bouncer and my life as an avenger." Mashu said.

"Oh, and why you always use your gloves, even when you take bath?" Zenkchi asked while pointing his hand. "Oh, this. Okay, since you're my best friend since first year in Hakobune. I'll tell you." Mashu replied while he put his hands on the desk and take off his right gloves. Zenkichi feel bit anxious by what Mashu do. He take of his gloves, then, his hands glowing, while yellow aura surround his hand. He was covering his eyes due of the brightness of the aura. Then, the Dragonic symbol show itself. ' _Medaka-chan is searching for this for almost of her life. I should tell her._ ' Zenkichi thought. "Never tell anybody or you die." Mashu said while he wear the glove again. 'Crap, he knew it!' Zenkichi thought while he answered, "Yes, I won't tell anybody.".

Then, Shiranui came and start a conversatioon with them. "Who do you choose, Zenkichi-kun, Mashu-kun?" She asked. "Well, I choose 'her'. While Mashu took a neutral side." Zenkichi answered. "Is that true that Mashu doesn't choose anyone?" Shiranui asked again. "Yup, I never care about those liars. Only said those sweat promises while in a campaign but do nothing when they got their position." Mashu said. "Choosing them never bring a effect to me." Mashu said. "WHAT SOMEBODY DON'T CHOOSE A STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?!" a student said. "THAT GUY IS MASHU, KILL HIM!" the other student said. "If you want to start a fight, I'll accept it with pleasure. You know who I'm, Mashu Ryuno! The strongest yakuza bouncer in Tokyo." Mashu said when he stand up and clench his hands.

"He's right, he could take a full-gang of yakuza all by himself or with his teacher, known as Hitokiri Battousai." said a student. "What!? Guys, don't mess up with him." said the other. Then, all of the students calm down. Then, the speaker in his class make a voice. The speaker says, "The winner of Hakoniwa Academy 99th Student Council President election is Medaka Kurokami from 1-3. She won 98% landslide.". Mashu whistle because of that landslide. 'So, I'm one of those 2%, huh?' Mashu thought while all of the students in his class shouting and jumping, except Zenkichi.

end Flashback

' _That's how._ ' He thought while walking away after thinking about it. Letting them go is the best way to add more challenge for him. He bored of facing the weaklings without any single traps or challenge. Then, a bunch of Juppongatana soldier show themselves and said, "Mashu Ryuno, surrender right now!". "How I should surrender?!" Mashu growled. Then, Kenshin show himself too. "Mashu, let's face them!" he said while he unsheathing his katana and making his stances. "Okay, Sensei!" Mashu said, while usheathing his katana. Then, Mashu and Kenshin start to pull their katana from is sheath. Few moments later, Mashu and Kenshin managed to beat them. They try to take all of the Juppongatana members. All of them collapsed with bruises in their bodies. Mashu and Kenshin deal to take the half of those members for each of them.

"Oi, Sensei. I already took the half, you can took the rest." Mashu said while bringing the half of the Juppongatana members. "Ok, Mashu, I'm going to take the rest of them." Kenshin said while he took the other half. After Kenshin took the rest, they start to walk again. Without their knowing, a dark blue haired girl stalk them from behind. She cover her mouth and nose by her unfolded fan. "If he's, Mashu is 'the man with Dragonic Symbol', I'll countinue to observe him." she whisper to herself, then she walks away. She still doesn't know who is the man that she search, but whoever 'the man with Dragonic symbol' is, she'll love him with all of her heart and no one who could replace that man in her heart.

When Mashu and Kenshin already arrived at Police Rebel Force Headquarters. Which make all people in the Headquarter shocked. Because, they ussually bring yakuza. "What are you bring right now?" asked one of the Police Rebel Force members. "It's the Juppongatana members, they attacked Mashu today, and I see he was standing, so I help him to beat some of them." Kenshin said while giving them to the clerk. "He's right, they distrub my holiday." Mashu said while throwing them to the same guy. Then, Mashu and Kenshin bring the Juppongatana members to the clerk as ussual. "Here's your money." the clerk said. They took their money. "Let's go." Mashu said after grabbing his money. "Okay," Kenshin said while taking the same value a him. Then, they go to their home, or we should say, Kamiya Dojo.

When they arrived in Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru was cooking, while Sanosuke and Yahiko searching a gossip material. "Kaoru's dish. It'll taste as bad as ussual." Mashu said. Kaoru hear what Mashu said and grab a shinai to hit him. Mashu blocked her attack like it was nothing. "What do you say?!" Kaoru asked in anger tone. "You dish is bad, even Zenkichi doesn't like your food." Mashu said in relaxed tone. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FOOD THEN, DON'T EAT!" Kaoru shouted. "Sensei, did her cook taste good?" Mashu asked to Kenshin. "Everyday, her food is better." Kenshin said in greatfull tone. Then, Mashu decided to take a shinai and go to his own training ground(he made all by himself).

Mashu was standing in many moving dummy. Total of those dummies reaching more than a thousand. He grab his shinai tightly. Then, he swing his shinai so quick. His swing is thousand time faster than a normal samurai, but still slower than Kenshin's. He was training so hard even way too high in training standard. Many people were amazed by his training, some of them throwing coins to him. Meanwhile, a dark-blue haired girl see his actions from behind. She thinks that Mashu was 'the man with Dragonic symbol'. But, she still doubting that fact. Mashu looked to her eyes. ' _That girl again, why she always stalk me like I was something rare._ ' he thought. Then, he started to go to another training ground that owned by him.

The second training ground is look like a normal Boxing and Kung-fu training ground. But, everything is made by Adamantum(took from Marvel, not mine!). He move then punch and kick everthing that was put on that training ground. He doesn't notice that the same girl stalk him. That girl feel comfy feeling is came from a Mashu. When Mashu finish his training, he went home, or we should said, kamiya Dojo. To take a sleep or prepare everything for tomorrow. Of course, he eat an ussual energy bar. He eat it three times a day, one each. He only eat ramen or steak when he was celebrate something. It's ussual for him, because that energy bar giving him enough energy for everything. After eating, he goes to his bed or his table on the room. While Kenshin and the others eat a food that made by Kaoru. Which taste terrible for a normal person, because she was a bad cook.

The new Student Council President's speech will heard tomorrow. ' _Hmmm... How I interogate her in a situation like this?_ ' he thought. ' _If she his right hand, how's this school goes on? And, the worse, how my life will go on?_ ' he thought while he take his fake-ciggarette. ' _Even Zenkichi is her close friend, I don't think that he work for her._ ' he thought while he do his fake-smoking. ' _She's one of the member of Kurokami family, the family that has wealth more than Shishio._ ' he thought again. ' _Don't worry, I'll found my way to do this._ ' he thought. ' _But, my interogation shouldn't be known towards everyone._ ' he thought ' _I should keep my low-profile and doing this with out getting known by other students._ ' he thought again.

Mashu was sleeping in the academy hall. While the others talking about the new Student Council President. Zenkichi do the same, except his eyes ar open. Shiranui was eating a large size popcorn, which make all students would like to take some. Because she was greedy on her food, she don't share it with others. Then, the same girl as the girl who stalk Mashu shown herself behind of all students. All of the students, except Shianui turn their head to see who's behind them. 'She looks like that stalker. Maybe she was the stalker(Of course!).' Mashu thought. "Is the world ordinary?" that girl said and walk with charisma. "Is the future dull?" she said again while she was walking. When she pass Mashu. Mashu's eyes start to bleed(let me tell you later.). 'MY EYES, YOU DAMN!' Mashu thought while he close his eyes with hand. "Sushi, I need sushi, right now!" Mashu asked in a not audible tone while reaching his pocket.

He pick a pocket size sushi container and open the lid of that container. Then, he ate the sushi. "Luckilly, It's not a fugu." Mashu said in not audible tone again. "Is the present just 'going with the flow'?" she said again while she walk. "Rest at ease." she said when she stop he steps in the middle of the stage. Then, she turn her body, facing the audience. "Because nevertheless, your life can still be intense!" she said in sure tone. "Starting today, I will be your Student Council President!" she shout. 'My suspect is like that?!' Mashu thought. 'That won't worth it...' Mashu though again. "In Scholatics, Romance, Family-life, and Student-life. If you have any problems in this areas, don't hestitate to come to me for help." she said while she took a breath for a while. "24/7, 365 days a year. I will take on anyone's and everyone's problems!" she shout again.

Mashu was sleeping, while a teacher wake him up. The teacher that try to wake him is the most feared teacher in Hakoniwa Academy, he has a bald hair, and he has muscle in his arms, never forgetting that he wears a trainers and a white short sleeved T shirt that reveals his well-trained body. "Hey you! Wake up, don't sleep while she give a speech." he said in anger tone while clenching his hands. "I have an advice for you.." Mashu said after opening his eyes while he clench his right hand. "Never disturb dragons in his/her peacefull sleep!" Mashu said then a yellow aura starts to glow and covers his arm. Then, that teacher ran away in fear. "Whoa, Mashu, I think you successfully make the most feared teacher run in fear just because seeing you angry." a blonde spiky hair man said from his left side. "Nah, it just easy, those yakuza is twice than him." he said coldly.

"But man , that president. She impress me by her speech. She speak like she used to be speak in front of many people." Shiranui said. "Bah! She doesn't used to speak in front of them! But, she used to be standing above them!" Zenkichi said in angry tone. "You're so noisy, and stop talking like that, Zenkichi." Mashu said while he sleeping. "You disturbing a dragon in his peacefull sleep." Mashu said again. "I guess you've got the point." Shiranui said and grin. "If weren't that case, there's no way a freshmen could be elected as Student Council President." Shiranui said again. "Even she reaching 98%, and she's absolutely number one." she said again. "Oh, she behind the door..." Mashu said. "Bah! I don't care!" Zenkichi said. "Never ignore suggestion from dragons. Because, it'll be usefull someday, Zenkichi." Mashu said.

"So, what you'll going to do about that, Hitoyoshi? Are you going to join them?" Shiranui asked. "Bah! Yeah, right. You think that I'll let her control my life like she already is? I will never join the student council!" he said while he slam the door. But, he didn't notice that Medaka is behind of him. "Zenkichi, behind you..." Mashu said with gloomy tone... Shiranui only laugh with it. "Well, you shouldn't say like that, Zenkichi." she says in relaxed tone. Then, she brought him to the Student Council office, poor Zenkichi. "Where Hitoyoshi and Ryuno go?" asked a man with green hair with glasses. "Hitoyoshi-kun brought by Student Council President and Mashu follow him." Shiranui said.

"Owww... Can you lead a guy normally, Miss President." Zenkichi said while he scratch his head. "It's because you ignore my invitations, Zenkichi-kun. Moreover, I wont tolerate being spoken in saracastic manner." Medaka replied while she lean on the desk. "Just call me 'Medaka-chan', like you did until before entering this school." she said. "Bah! I know it's a bit harsh. But, don't drag me to your work. You always do that without thinking how I feel!" he said. Then, he shocked and fell to the ground because of, she only wear her undergarments. "Oh, there you are. I'm sorry for entering without permission. I'm just want to see my friend, HEH! MY EYES!" Mashu said then his eyes bleed and fell somewhere near Zenkichi. "Please wear your clothes. You do it like you don't have a shame!" Zenkichi said.

"Why should I have a shame between us? We've been friends for a long time." Medaka said. "Even we bathe together until we reached sixth grade." she said again. "WHAT THE HECK, MY EYES!" Mashu said then, his eyes bleed again. "Fufu, your friend is funny one. But, is he 'the man with Dragonic symbol'?" she asked. "No, he isn't." Zenkichi said. 'Thanks, Zenkichi. You're my best friend." Mashu though while his inner self crying happily. "Bye then," Mashu said then he gone. "Wait," Medaka said but, he already been outside. 'He was that man, I feel it!' she thought. "What's wrong with him?" she asked because of Mashu. "It's already been his habit to not to help me with your work." he said. "By the way, let's see our first offer." she said then she shake the box. 'I hope it isn't dangerous' Zenkichi thought. "Here's the offer, 'The Kendo dojo has been used by scandals as their hideout. Please help me to restore that place'. I'll change for a while. Then, we go to that place." She said.

They've arrived at the kendo dojo, it look like a junkyard, but with the floor and wall that made by wood. So many trash in there. It was very various, from milk box, adult magazines, used things, food box, and else. Then, the scandals show up. They have different types of hair, but they wear the same kimono. "I, Medaka Kurokami, the Student Council President. Will bring you back to the right path." Medaka said in sure tone. "There she goes again." Zenkichi said. "Oh, so you're the student council president. I heard you won 98% landslide then, we're some of the 2%." said the leader while he point his wooden sword to her neck. Then, she took it quicklly. 'I don't even sense it.' the leader thought. "Attack her!" the leader said.

Then, Medaka move to them with high speed. But, Mashu is one and half times faster than her. Mashu shown up besides Zenkichi. "Yo, Zenkichi!" Mashu said after giving a pat in his shoulder. "Oh, Mashu, what are you doing here." Zenkichi said. "Hmmm... my suspect is worthy enough, judging from her power." Mashu said. "Who do you mean by the "suspect"?" Zenkichi asked. "I looking for a man/woman who worked for Shishio in here." Mashu said then, he took his fake-cigarette. A cigarette made from a gauze and duct tape, and it isn't addictive. He pretend to smoke. "Can you stop it?" Zenkichi asked. "No worries, my friend. It's not addictive." Mashu said. "By the way, who are they?" Zenkichi asked. Then, he took a book from his pocket and read them.

"They are: Medaka Kurokami, Kujira Kurokami, Maguro Kurokami, Kajiki Kurokami. Nashi Kurokami, Myouri Unzen, Miyakonojou Oudo, Misogi Kumagawa, Hakama Shiranui, and Najimi Aijimu." Mashu said but, he read the names once every he flip the page. "Actually, you're and Shiranui are on my list too, but I never doubt about that since we're best friends." Mashu continued his word. Then, he do his fake-smoking again. "Can you do the same to Medaka-chan and her family?" Zenkichi asked. "No, of course not, since they the only one who still rich in this age." Mashu said while closing the book. "Why just because they are the richest you suspect them?" he asked. "There's no way a family can get so much money, even they are the CEO of the best company. Except, if they work together with Sishio Makoto." he said. "Oh, I undertand then." Zenkchi replied.

Then, the fight stopped in result she appeared behind those scandals and there a bunch box of milk that brought by her like a maid. "MY EYES!" Mashu said while he close his eyes with his hand. He do that for avoiding a spill of blood dripping to the floor. "Watch you thoughts, Mashu!" Zenkichi said then, punch his head. "I'm sorry. But, I need sushi!" Mashu replied while he reaching his pocket to take his pocket sushi container. Then, he took a sushi to his palm and throwing it to his mouth and he bite. "It's better." Mashu said again after eating the sushi. "Wait a minute, IT'S A FUGU!" Mashu said while his eyes bleed again. Then, he took the another sushi and throwing it to his mouth again. "Now, I'm feeling much better." Mashu said while he sighed for relief after eating.

Then, she turn her face and starring towards both of them. "I heard somebody talk about me and my family. Anyone talk about it?" She asked. 'Crap, she knew it!' Mashu thought. "No, we just talk about our favorite video games. Is that true, Zenkichi?" Mashu replied in his cold tone, showing that he doesn't lie about it, but he lies. "Yes, we talk about our favorite video games." Zenkichi said while aggreing Mashu's words. "Okay then," she replied. 'THANK GOD!' Mashu and Zenkichi thought while sighed in relief. 'I think they lied to me.' Medaka thought while she was seeing the scandals in fear. "Zenkichi-kun, meet me in this place after school. We'll clean this place." she said. He only nod, giving yes as the answer. "See you guys later." she said. "Except me of course. I need to train myself." Mashu said. "Bye," Mashu said then, he left.

Mashu was strolling around, deciding to rest for a while. Let those yakuza make the challenge so, his job will not be boring for him. Meanwhile, in the kendo dojo. Zenkichi was too late, the dojo has cleaned by Medaka, all by herself. "Zenkichi-kun, you're late." she said. "Why then?" he asked. "You know, I was existed to help people." Medaka said. "And, humans can't do it alone, need someone's help." she continues her word. "Can you make another friends?" he asked. "Can you leave me alone?" he asked. She shooks her head, telling that she can't. Then, his anger has reached to the maximum level because his freedom taken by her. The worse situation is, this thing has been going for such a long time

"YOU ALWAYS USE ME, NEVER SEE HOW I FEEL, HOW MUCH I IRRITATED WHEN I HELP YOU, YOU ALWAYS DRAG ME! I ALWAYS MISS THE CHANCE TO HANGOUT, WATCH ACTION MOVIES, OR PLAYING A VIDEO GAMES WITH MASHU. ALL THAT YOU CARE IS ABOUT YOURSELF! BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS BEEN NUMBER ONE, THAT DOESN'T MEANS THAT YOU CAN RULE MY LIFE LIKE THAT! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF RULER OR SOMETHING?!" Zenkichi shout. Medaka was speechless after seeing Zenkichi's heart content. Then, the school scandals that they met few hours ago walk and bring their shinais. "We're bored, we decided to do the club activity." The leader said. Then, Zenkichi left and say "Screw it!".

Zenkichi was walking alone in somewhere. In his surroundings there were nothing than many trees and bushes. "Medaka-chan always drag me. Doing this, doing that. She never see how I feel, Ugh." Zenkichi complainted. "Why she always..." Zenkichi said but, he was smack on his back. Then, he collapsed. "Huh... I just broke my image as good student." The man with glasses and green hair said. Then, a man show him self, he has orange spoky hair, dark brown eyes, he was wearing his hakoniwa uniform and black gloves in his arm. "Hey you, what did you do to him?" that man says. "Mashu Ryuno, the strongest yakuza-bouncer in tokyo?! What are you doing here." he said. "I just strolling, then I heard a wood was smacked by something." Mashu said.

"Then, I see this. By the way, I never forgive someone that hurts my friend so much" Mashu said in his usual cold tone while he jump to the nearest tree branch and stand in the tree branch. Hyuga grab his bokken, ready for attacking Mashu. "Hiten Mitsurugi style, Ryutsuishosen!" Mashu says then jump to above Hyuga's head. Then, he pulled his katana from its sheath to hit his head and he pull the katana upwards just after the katana touch the ground. "He using Hiten Mitsurugi style, Is he the student of.." he says but, he collapsed before he finish his words. "Yeah, I'm the student of Himura Kenshin, or you should say, Hitokiri Battousai. Luckily, I flipped the blade before executing this move." Mashu said then, he sheathes his katana.

Few seconds later, Zenkichi woke up. "What's happened?" he asked. "You hit from behind by Hyuga from our class." Mashu said. "And you such a fool." Mashu said then, he smack Zenkichi's head. "Why?" He asked while groaning after recieving a smack in his head. "You are fighting with her just because of something that she done for too long. But, it's still shorter than your first meeting with her. As her friend, help her. You're her only friend, me? I'm her enemy." Mashu said. "Even she looking for 'the man with Dragonic symbol' which is me. She will find me as her enemy, not as a friend." Mashu continued his words. "I hate the fact that we missed the chance to hangout and play video games together. But, In case of helping people, it makes my heart happy for a while." Mashu said and sighed. "Thanks man, you're my best friend! " Zenkichi said then, he goes to the Student Council office.

Mashu going to Kamiya Dojo or we should say his home to sleep. Giving him a day-off, so he get the challenge when he do his job few days later. While Zenkichi run to Student Council office to apologize towards Medaka. "What's wrong, Zenkichi-kun? I think you have your freedom now." Medaka said. "I'm sorry for what I've say. I was selfish back then, please let me help you." Zenkichi said. "Zenkichi-kun, Thank you!" she jump and hug him. After that, she release her hug and putting a arm band in his right arm. Then, he read the arm band. "General Affairs Manager?" he asked. "Yes, I think that's the best position for you right now." she replied while smiling towards him.

Meanwhile, in Kamiya Dojo

Mashu was playing shogi with Kenshin in a japanese themed room. As ussual, they always played shogi together in once every chance, because they rarely play shogi together. Shogi is the popular thing in this country. While Kaoru and Yahiko was fighting for the food that cooked by Kenshin, because his cooking was tasty. Sanosuke was searching a new gossip topic, which he loves to do it with Yahiko. "I lose again, sensei. I want to go to sleep right now." Mashu said while he stretching his hands, sign that he was so tired this days. "What's wrong, Mashu? Are you eating something weird? Or, something makes you doesn't have any spirit right now?" Kenshin asked to him. "Nope, everything is alright. But, I feel that I need some sleep right now." He said, then eat his last energy bar of the day and go to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Kurokami family house.

A waist long dark-blue haired girl was sitting on her chair in her room, her eyes just staring at the sky. The sky was all dark, there was nothing other than many stars and a room just filled in a single bed, but it was the expensive one. Then, there was a chair and a table that placed in front of the window that now she sit. Maybe, she was thinking about something or someone. Especially, Mashu, that strong with spiky orange haired guy. Did he suspecting her family? Was he 'the man with Dragon head symbol in his arm' that she search for whole of her life? And the last but the most precious, Is there any offer to do tomorrow?. She only hope for the best for it.

'I hope I could meet that man soon.' she thought

So, this is 50% off-canon. That's all and please continue to read this fanfic.

TBC


	2. Episode 2 - Dog, Hatred, and Judo

**Hello everybody thanks for reading the first episode of this Fanfic. This chapter is included in 1 Arc Bundle. I was on my holiday when I write this. Together with FuNe, this story is affected by 1 Arc Bundle. And, I'm sorry if I skip some offers in the canon though**

 **Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

Mashu was strolling in Hakoniwa as usual. Since he doesn't take any club or joining Student Council, he's a free person. Then, he see a dog, large one. "A DOG! OH SHIT!" Mashu said then run away. He's realy Cynophobic, means he scare of dogs even he could hit a full-gang of yakuza. "Mashu what's wrong?" Zenkichi asked. "A dog, a large dog, behind! Don't go!" Mashu said. "Huh?! Are you kidding me?" Zenkichi asked. "You're right!" Zenkichi said when he see behind and quicklly hug Mashu fearfully. 'Medaka-chan will go crazy because of this." Zenkichi thought since knowing Medaka loves animals but they run if she nearby.

(Scene Break, Opening)

* * *

Opening: Melissa - Porno Graffiti

* * *

Episode 2 – Dogs, Hatred, and Judo

Zenkichi was on the Student Council office, now he was chosen as the General Clerk in there. Medaka was searching shaking her box for the next offer. 'Crap! If she knows a dog in there, she'll go crazy! I hope we don't get any animal-related offer.' Zenkichi thought. "Oh there it is!" she said while she takes a letter. "Here's the offer! 'My puppy lost, right in the winter vacation. He has a rhombus symbol in his forehead. Please, search him'. I want you to go alone. I have problem with animals." She said. 'Almost... I thought she'll go crazy and do this by herself.' He thought. Mashu was eavesdropping from outside. 'Thanl God!' he thought. '

Zenkichi go to there with Mashu and Shiranui. He brought a net to capture it. "Here's the..." Zenkichi said but, it was cut. Because, it was the same dog that Mashu and Zenkichi met this morning. "NOT THAT!" Mashu said then, he climbs a tree. Then, the dog growled. "He says 'I want to play with you'!" Shiranui teased. "No, he says 'I'll rip you!'." Zenkichi replied. "Can I borrow a meat?" he asked. Then, Shiranui give him a sausage. "Thanks," Zenkichi said. "Good Luck." Shiranui said. When Zenkichi approach that dog, the dog attacks him. "Thanks for luring that dog, Endless Torment!" Mashu said then, he disappears and reappears behind that dog. He made a pose like he want to sheathe his katana. He only needs to sheathe his katana fully to make the dog cry in pain. He does that and the dog scream in pain. Except, no blood spills on the ground. Zenkichi whistle to Mashu for beating that dog. Then, he goes away. "I'm afraid of dog!" Mashu said.

(Scene Break)

Kenshin was strolling, searching for the food supplies, when he on the way. Juppongatana members showed up in front of him. "Battousai, surrender now!" they said. Kenshin only move towards them and attack them fastly. He swings his sword quickly, while they screamed. Few minutes later, all of them are beaten easily by Kenshin. Then, he goes to nearest Market.

(Scene Break)

Zenkichi couldn't bring the dog. He decided to bring it with Mashu. When they reached the office, they saw Medaka wear a dog suit. "WHAT IN THE WORLD FOR MY EYES SAKE!" Mashu said luckily, he ate the sushi before this. The dog feared and run away. It seems it run away to her master. "OH SHIT! THERE'S STILL A DOG IN FRONT OF ME! RUN!" Mashu said then he ran away. "Mashu afraid of dogs..." Zenkichi explained. Then, she lay behind of the chair, like a dog. She was mutter about something while she doing that.

(Scene Break)

When Mashu was on the way home, he sees a third year student hug the same dog as he saw this morning. "My heart feels so relieved." Mashu said. "Mashu Ryuno, surrender now!" Juppongatana members said. "Never ever, man." Mashu said. Then, all of them attack him with their katana. "Can I have my day-off from punching yakuza and you guys, it's really boring, Ryu no Tekken!" Mashu said while he open his clenched arms and clench it back. The yellow light glows then, Mashu punch one of them right in the stomach. After Mashu punch one of them in the stomach, the yellow glow turn into a fist have a size 10 times bigger than his fist which makes one of them thrown away. The rest of them only saw Mashu in fear. "Don't worry I have this!" the other said while he shown some photos. Mashu simply close his eyes. Then, come to him quickly. Punch him and say, "You damn son of!" Then, the photo showoff thrown away.

(Scene Break)

Mashu has arrived at Kamiya Dojo, he want to tell Kenshin about today's ambush. When he reached the dojo, he sees Kenshin was fighting someone. Mashu quickly cleched his arms, then open it. When the yellow orb coming out from his hand. He clenches his arms back. "Eat this, you!" Mashu said then punch the attacker. When Mashu hit the attacker right on his chest, the attacker feels so much pain in his chest and he flew away because the yellow glow turn into a fist that have a size 10 times bigger than Mashu's fist. "Sensei, who's that?" Mashu asked. "One of the Juppongatana members." Kenshin answered. "I hope Kaoru still save." Mashu said. "Luckily, the answer is yes." Kaoru said. "Yup, if you kidnapped, sensei will get angry. Because, he…." Mashu said, but it was cut because Kenshin close his mouth. "Mashu!" Kenshin said. While Kaoru's cheek color turns from white into crimson.

(Scene Break, showing Mashu and Kenshin fighting against each other like a kid)

Mashu was chatting with Zenkichi, Hyuga, and Shiranui. "So, you've done checking the entire martial arts club. But, I sense a lie with it." Mashu said. "Nope, I already done all." Zenkichi said. "Yesterday, I handle the Boxing club. So, all done." He said again. "Zenkichi and Mashu, I want you to follow me." A man with a scary look said. "Kanoya-senpai, a man who wants to be a Student Council in a bad way, I heard. Your head has a big reward." Mashu said. "I have something to talk about." He said. "Okay then," both of them said. When they leave, "It's so weird. He said, he done all of those. But, he skipped the Judo club." Hyuga said. "I feel the same." Shiranui said while she eating.

(Scene Break)

Mashu, Zenkichi, and Kanoya were chatting in school roof. "So you want to attack Medaka-chan, huh?" Zenkichi said. "I want you to lend a hand for it." Kanoya said. "Attack her like a coward? It's only become a waste of my time." Mashu said. "I agree with Mashu." Zenkichi said. "Did you currently suspecting her of something?" Kanoya asked. "Yea," Mashu said. "Did you as the General Clerk in the student council?" he asked again. "You're right." Zenkichi said. "Then, join me. Let's beat her together and I'll take her place as the Student Council President. While you guys being my Vice-President and Secretary." Kanoya said crazily. "I'll give you a time to think." He said. "Meet me tomorrow at class 2-1, and tell you answer." He said. 'If you say no, I'll kill you both.' He thought.

(Scene Break, tomorrow)

Mashu and Zenkichi decided to come to class 2-1. He senses many people inside. "Time to start a riot!" Mashu said. When they come in, Kanoya greet them. "Hello, how about you deal!" he greeted. But, Mashu and Zenkichi ignore him and destroy the weapons storage behind them. "They are our enemy. Attack them!" he said. "Zenkichi, take the boss." Mashu said. "Hiten Mitsurugi style," Mashu said while he grab his katana grip. "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Mashu said and pull his katana quickly. All of them wiped out by his move so easily.

"You said, I can become what I want right?" Zenkichi said. "I want to become Medaka-chan's protector!" he said. "You don't get what I mean!" Kanoya said. When he's going to to smack Zenkichi's head, Zenkichi kick him quickly. "She wants to greet you friendly, you scum! She loves her enemies." Zenkichi said. "It seems I'll bring you to the office right now but, it's cancelled. I want to have my day-off." Mashu said. "NEVER MESS UP WITH HER AGAIN!" Zenkichi said.

(Scene Break)

Meanwhile at the Judo club. "So, the 'Club Storm' (Zenkichi) doesn't come." a green-haired girl said. "I think he's scared." Her partner said. "We're national team after all." He continued his word. "That's only in individual competition." That girl said again. "It's all just a heroic act. He only show-off with his strength and never see his weakness. I the only one who was fit on her side." A blonde man with ahoge said. "What's this, Akune-kun? Do you know him?" that girl asked. "Yeah, Zenkichi is only a mere insect and Medaka Kurokami is my precious flower." Akune said.

Mashu was strolling around as usual. Then, he sees Zenkichi walking with Medaka. "Hello, Zenkichi… Where are you going on your date?" Mashu teased. "I'm not dating, I'm doing a new offer in Judo club and she's invited." He replied. "It's that so?" Mashu teased again. YES IT IS!" Zenkichi said. But, Medaka clings on his hands so quick. "Looks like you've a date, good luck~" Mashu said. "YOU!" Zenkichi replied. "Just go to the club, ok." She said. "Okay, Medaka-chan." He said. Then, they go to Judo club to do they offer, while the other students see them in anger and jealousy. "You lucky bastard she was clinging on your arm." They muttered. "Let them be." Medaka says. "B-b-but." He complained. "I said let them be." She replied. "O-okay" he said in low tone.

Medaka has worn her Judo outfit and she was chatting with a green haired girl. "It seems, I want to resign from this club. But, I really confused for this? Can you help me, Kurokami-chan?" that girl asked. "Of course, I'll help you, Nabeshima-senpai." She said. "You again" Zenkichi said to a blonde man with ahoge. "Hello there! You, brat" said that man. "Zenkichi, Akune-senpai, Can you stop fighting?" a familiar voice heard. It has an orange Naruto-like hair. "Mashu?!" he said. "You fight like a bunch of kids." Mashu said. They noticed they pull their collars and ready to punch each other. "Sorry." They said. It seems Mashu is stronger than them if combined. "I'll qualify who's gonna be the next club president." Mashu said. "Fight me!" Mashu said after he changed to judo outfit. "He's so fast?!" Zenkichi and Akune say in shocked tone. Mashu stand up in the mat. "I know Judo and I've learn until the maximum level. So, don't hesitate to fight me." Mashu challenged them

Several battles later,

Mashu has fought all of them. As he said, he's expert in Judo and the other martial arts (except any weaponry martial arts. Because, the only weaponry martial arts that he learn is Kendo). "Hmm, based on power and character, Akune is the most fit for this position." Mashu said. "You can't get her~" Zenkichi said while he dancing. "The second one is you," Mashu said while he points a man with thick eyebrows. "Thank you so much." He says. "I go first, thanks for some great fight." Mashu said. "You welcome!" said all of the Judo club members. "Nabeshima-senpai, we take our leave for now. I would like to see you later." Medaka says. "Goodbye, Kurokami-chan.' Nabeshima says. Akune look like he lost something precious. "Akune-kun, why you have such a long face?" she asked. "I want to join the Student Council but, I must lead this club when you resign." Akune said sad tone. "Go, join the student council. He will take your place. Chase what you want. Don't hold back!" Nabeshima said. "Thanks, Nabeshima-senpai." Akune said.

(Scene Break)

Mashu is strolling in the streets of Akihabara, Heaven of Otaku. Seeing a bunch of otaku things. Mashu was on his day-off, from yakuza-bouncing. He decided to take a holiday because, he have a large sum of money. But, he keeps using his money as usual. He never eats Mid-class to High-class food, except on his birthday or his reward for good scores on his school. When he was on the way to his home, Kamiya Dojo, a bunch of Juppongatana members intercepts him. "Mashu Ryuno, surrender. Right now!" they said while pointing their swords to him. "You guys just a bunch of weaklings, too haughty just because you guys joined Juppongatana." Mashu said then he disappeared. "Where's him?" one of them asked in shocked tone. "What's this?" they asked in shocked tone. "Endless torment!" Mashu said while he leave about two inch from his katana to its sheath. They screamed in pain when Mashu sheathe his katana completely. Then, Kenshin came. "Yo, sensei!" Mashu said. "They messed up with my holiday, again." Mashu said. "Same goes as me." Kenshin said. "By the way, what are you doing here, Sensei?" Mashu asked. "I'm just taking a stroll in here." Kenshin said. "You seem like a cosplayer in here." Mashu said. "Let's go home." Mashu said. Kenshin nodded and walk to their homes (Kamiya Dojo).

(Scene Break)

"This is the third time Mashu help us in our offers, why you don't ask him to join us?" Medaka said. "He won't join anything, Medaka-chan. He said, he has a job to do." Zenkichi said. "He's a Yakuza-bouncer, am I right?" she asked. "Even you giving him all of Kurokami family wealth, it won't work." Zenkichi said. "By the way, how do you know that?" Zenkichi asked. "First, it came from your conversations with him. Second, I stalked him." She said. "What?! You're the "dark-blue haired girl" that Mashu mentioned?" Zenkichi asked in shocked tone. She nodded. "Medaka-chan~ I'll join the Student-Council~" a blonde man with ahoge said. "YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU'LL LEAD JUDO CLUB!" Zenkichi growled. "Nabeshima-senpai let me join Student Council. I'll prove that I'm more worthy to be in Medaka-chan's side." Akune said. "Is that so?" Zenkichi growl while they smacking their heads. "You fight like kids." Medaka said while she face palm.

(Scene Break, showing Zenkichi and Akune fight like a kid)

The next day, Zenkichi check the suggestion box in front of him. He sees an offer that seems so interesting for trolling Akune and make him quit from Student Council. 'Hehehehehe, just wait. You'll expelled from Student Council soon.' He thought while he smirks evilly. "Oi, Zenkichi. What are you doing?" Mashu asked. "I'm going to do my usual job." Zenkichi said. "I sense something evil in here." Mashu said. "Ah, that's just your pessimism and delusions." He said. "Is that true? Because, I have the power of truth, you can die if you lying. Lies kill you." Mashu said while he makes a hand-knife style in his right arm. "Okay, I'm trying to get rid of Akune from Student Council. He's so annoying!" he said. "Okay, you save." Mashu said. "Good luck, my friend." Mashu said then, he continues his stroll. "Thanks," he said. Then, he goes to the student Council office.

Zenkichi brought some of the offers to Medaka. When he entered, she saw a malicious smile from Zenkichi. "Zenkichi-kun, what are you thinking about? Don't think about something bad." She said. "Um… Nothing!" Zenkichi said. "Oh, okay then," Medaka said. "Akune, here's the offer for you." He said. "Thanks, Zenkichi-kun." Akune said. "I'm having a crush with someone and I need your help. Because, I always harsh and tomboyish. And my letter is bad. Please help me." Akune said while he reading the letter. "I'm agree with his/her opinion on her writing. I'll help her." Akune said. 'Good Luck! And Bad Luck gets you, hehehehe.' He thought while he smirks. "I told you to not to think about something bad." Medaka said. "Okay." Zenkichi replied

(Few days later, I don't know how this should go)

Akune went back to Student Council office after 5 days 4 nights trying to help the client. "I finished and this is the letter from her." He said. 'I hope is the bad one.' He said. "Thanks for your help! You made me write a good love letter to the man who I crush with. He liked it and accept me as his lover thanks!" she said while reading the letter. 'I got my karma!' Zenkichi thought while he shocked to hear it. "It's my job as Secretary after all." Akune said. "Good job, Akune." Medaka said. "Zenkichi, you work for the rest. Because, I heard your plots (Mashu didn't tell her)." Medaka said. 'Screw you, Mashu!' he thought. Meanwhile in Shiranui's place, Shiranui was eating an ice-cream. 'You fool, I tell her about that. Ahya hya hya! I told her the truth and I got this ice-cream from her.' she thought.

Flashback

Shiranui is eavesdropping on Mashu and Zenkichi's conversation. 'So, he makes a bad plot. I should tell her about this.' She thought. Then, she ran away. Few hours after Zenkichi giving the letter to Akune, Shiranui come to Student Council office to tell her about that. Shiranui told her about his bad plans. "What? He wants to troll Akune?" she asked in shocked tone. "That Zenkichi…" she said while dark aura surrounds her body. "This is for you." She said while she giving her so much money (100.000 Yen). "Thanks, ahya hya hya." She said. Then, she goes again.

End Flashback.

"Mashu…. Did you tell her?!" Zenkichi said in anger tone. "Not me! How I did that to my own friend?" Mashu said. "But, I sense Shiranui's presence while we chat." Mashu said. "Damn that kid!" he says. "It seems she get the benefit from this. We know her as a gossiper right?" Zenkichi said. "Like Sanosuke and Yahiko at my home." Mashu said. "Are they your brothers?" Zenkichi asked. "Nope." Mashu said. "I only live there with a woman called Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, the old man and his granddaughters and my teacher, Kenshin-sensei, or you can say as 'Hitokiri Battousai'. So, the total is 8 of us live in this house. The granddaughters are still in their childhood." Mashu said. "Even though, I live there until I have enough money for buying a house for myself." Mashu continued. "Oh, where's your parents?" he asked. "They died in emperor's hand." Mashu said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Zenkichi said

Meanwhile, in Student Council Office, 'Zenkichi is going out somewhere. It's my chance to flirt with Medaka-chan.' Akune thought evilly. "Medaka-chan~, is your father a gardener?" Akune said with flirting tone. "No. Why you would ask for that?" Medaka said. "Because, you plant many flowers in my heart." Akune said *****. "I wish 'the man with Dragonic symbol' said that." She said. 'FAILED?! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I'LL FAILED.' Akune thought. 'Who's that man?!' he thought again.

* * *

Ending: STUDY x STUDY - StylipS

* * *

 **Well then, I'll show Mashu's full bio and some spoilers**

Basic info

Name: Mashu Ryuno  
Kanji: リュノ マシュ  
Romanji: _Ryūno Mashū  
_ Job: Yakuza-Bouncer, Student  
Age: 16  
Affiliation: Police Rebel Force  
Mentality: Abnormal

Academia

School: Hakoniwa Academy  
Year: Freshmen-Junior (Class 1)  
Affiliation: none (He doesn't join any clubs or Student Council, he is the only one who doesn't join any clubs or Student Council)

Personal Status

Relationship:  
Unnamed Father (Father, Deceased)  
Unnamed Mother (Mother, Deceased)  
Kenshin Himura (Guardian)  
secret one(I don't tell you)(Future-wife according to a prophecy)

Education:  
Public Elementary School 999  
Hakobune Academy

Primary Skill

Main Power: Dragonic attacks (Dragon's Iron Fist is one of them)  
Fighting Style:  
Street Fighting(mostly)  
Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu (sword fighting style)

Abnormality: Heartless (Immune to any hypnotizing moves, Including Medaka's 'Alpha Presence')*  
Skill: Hunter Sense (Increase his sense 10 times)*  
Double Output (Doubles the energy that he got from the food that he eat)*  
*these skills is the only ones that Medaka couldn't learn.

History

He's the man with Dragonic symbol. According to prophecy, he was the future-savior of the Rising Sun Country. He lost his parents when he still 13, killed by Shishio Makoto. He holds a grudge against him. Kenshin bring him to Rising Sun Country since then. The reasons he came to Japan is. First, avenge his parents' death. Secondly, finish his kendo learning. Thirdly, he loves yakuza-bouncing.

Attitude

He's seems like a man who have no heart inside. Actually, he still has it. He's half anti-social, only the ones who he trusts (e.g.: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Gensai and his granddaughters, and Zenkichi) that can be his friend. He loves money, but Kikaijima's love towards money stronger than him because, sometimes he doesn't influenced by money. In the case of friendship, he's solid one. He will never let any of his friends cry.

Appearance

He has an orange Naruto-like (taking his hokage form) hair and void black eyes. He wearing Hakoniwa usual uniform with his katana hanged on his left waist. He had a scar in his right chest, due of his first fight with Shishio Makoto. He has a little muscle in his hands and six pack due of his high-intensity training. (Note: In one of his modes, his eyes change to red and the shape like monster eyes.)

 ***It was the Indonesian way to flirting. In our language, it was say "Gombal" in our place. it was the most effective way. Ask him/her about the job that you choose (what did Akune say is one of the example.). If she answered and ask why, tell the reason, but it must be romantic related.**

 **Example:**

 **1\. Boy: Is your father a construction builder?**

 **Girl: Yes/no, why?**

 **Boy: You make bridge to my heart.**

 **Viewers: owww….**

 **2\. Girl: Is your father a samurai?**

 **Boy: Yes/no, why?**

 **Girl: You protected my heart.**

 **Viewers: owww…..**

 **Can you guess the real countries name and the "secret one" who I put in the relationship part of him? PM me if you could answer all of it. If false, I give the right answer trough PM. But, don't tell anybody if I give the right ones. See you next chapter.**

 **TBC**


	3. Episode 3 - the Swimming Competition

**Hello everybody, in this Chapter we will show how Akune and Kikaijima join the Student Council. Let me tell you, there's a good fight in the next Chapter. I'll tell you who'll fight in the end of this Chapter. Plus, all of Mashu's moves (learned until this chapter time. Enrolled in Hakoniwa +14).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and** **BGM's** **. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

* * *

Opening: Melissa – Porno Graffiti

* * *

Episode 3 – more members

One day, in the student council office. "Ah! We exhausted." Zenkichi and Akune said in unison. "Too many offer for us to handle." They complained. "Aren't you tired, Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi asked. "I started to feel tired." She said. "Most of them are asking for money." They said. "Here's the new offer. It's said "There a new swimming pool in this academy. But, it's unused. Can you make a competition in there?" Zenkichi said. "Oh, I have an idea. Why don't we make an inter-club competition in there?" Medaka said. "That's a great idea! But, when?" both of Zenkichi and Akune said. "On Sunday." She said.

Meanwhile, in the swimming Club room, "A swim meet, what a retarded event?" Shark looking man said. "Come on now, don't be like that, Tanegashima-san." his friend said. "Think of it as an event that especially made for us. Let's enter." He said again. "It's true, Yakushima-san. We'll get money if we win. There's no reason for us to complain." A girl said. "Actually, we're one step closer to get a pool of money." Yakushima said. "We'll jump in for money, we'll swim for money, we'll dig for money, and we'll sink for money." All of them said. 'Hmm, It's seems I sense evil intent in there. It seems they want to get money in there.' Mashu thought. "There's a spy in the roof…" said the girl. But, he disappeared quickly.

At Sunday,

"Oi, Sanosuke, Yahiko!" Mashu said. "What?" they said. "Follow me!" Mashu said. "Is there any gossip material?" Sanosuke asked. "No!" Mashu said. "Then, we don't want to go!" Yahiko said. "Better than make a fake-rumor. Following a competition in my school is better. The winner will get money~." Mashu said in teasing tone. "Okay, I'll follow you." Sanosuke and Yahiko said. "Kaoru, we're leaving. Expect money when we come!" Mashu said. "Have a nice date with Kenshin~" Yahiko teased Kaoru. "You brat, stop staying that!" Kaoru said. "I'll follow..." Kaoru said then, Kenshin cover her mouth. "I heard it was swim meet. And each team only brings 3 people." Kenshin said. "KENSHIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kaoru said in anger tone. "I just help Mashu to go to the competition." Kenshin said in feared tone. Kenshin is afraid something more than death, THE WRATH OF KAORU. "Kenshin onii-chan, let's play!" said a little girl. "I want to play too!" said her sibling. "Okay, just wait for a minute, okay." Kenshin said. Gensai could only laugh after seeing Sanosuke and Yahiko brought by Mashu.

"I already register for you guys, only for this competition." Mashu said. "Since I enrolled here, watch your act or….." Mashu said. "You'll turn into a pulp in the night." Mashu said while a black aura surrounds him. "O-Okay..." Sanosuke and Yahiko said. "Kya! Who's the man that walks with Mashu, he's so muscular!" said a girl while she pointing Sanosuke. "He's handsome too!" the other girl said. "Oh shit…" Sanosuke muttered. 'Sanosuke, you showing your upper body and make the girls in this school go crazy' Mashu thought. "Hahahaha!" Yahiko laughed. "He's so cute!" said a girl when they see Yahiko. "Oh shit…" Yahiko muttered. "Oh, Mashu!" a man with blonde hair greet him. "Zenkichi!" Mashu said. "Who are they?" Zenkichi asked. "Oh, the muscular guy is Sanosuke and the kid is Yahiko, as I explain yesterday." Mashu said. "Guys, this is my friend, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Please greet him." Mashu said. "By the way, where's your teacher?" Zenkichi asked. "He sits at our home, do the guard duty." Mashu said. "Since Juppongatana members attack us, we must guard our home." Mashu said. "He's right." Yahiko said.

"Zenkichi-kun, who do you talk with?" a familiar voice come out. "Wow, she's hot. Is she your girlfriend, Mashu?" Sanosuke asked. "Nope, is his." Mashu said while pointing Zenkichi. "If you want more detail, she's his first friend. Their friendship has last for 13 years if I not mistaken." Mashu said. "Wow, new gossip, Sanosuke." Yahiko said. "I agree with you." Sanosuke said. Mashu pull their ear after hear that. "I told you to keep your image while I'm here with my friend." Mashu said. "We're sorry!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said. "I'm sorry for them." Mashu said then bow. "It's ok." Zenkichi replied. "Hurry up, Zenkichi! We must quick!" Medaka said. "Oi, Medaka-chan! I'm not finished talk with Mashu. So, don't drag me!" Zenkichi said while he was dragged by Medaka. "New gossip!" Yahiko said. "Yeah." Sanosuke said. "You paparazzi!" Mashu said while he pulled their ears. "We're sorry!" both of them said.

"Hello there, welcome to 'Inter-club swimming battle'! So, there are 16 clubs and 1 special team involved in this battle. The members of the special team are Mashu Ryuno, one of our friends, since he doesn't take any club or Student Council. Then, a muscular guy called Sanosuke Sagara. And, a kid called Yahiko Myojin! Please applause for them!" a voice said. "Ok, enough with applauses. So, there are 3 important things that you must know. First, the team must consist of three people that represent of their clubs, except for Mashu and his team. Second, all of the participants are handicapped. Third, the Student Council participates in this competition. Even we are the organizer; we'll give the money to the winner. From myself." The voice said. Surprisingly, it was Medaka. "She's hot." Sanosuke said. Then, Mashu pulled his ears. "Watch your eyes!" Mashu said. "Ok!" Sanosuke said. "She does already have a boyfriend!" Yahiko reminds Sanosuke about that. "Thanks," Sanosuke said. "WHO'S THAT!? WHO'S THAT?!" all of the male students asked in anger tone. "Secret," Mashu said. "You tell, I'll kill you guys." Mashu said.

"The first competition is water basketball. You need to shot the ball to the basket above you. Each team got 20 balls, so if all of them landed in the basket, you got 20, one each." Asa said. "It's just like throwing the basketball to the ring!" Shiranui said while she eats a full container of ice cream (OMG!). "Let the game begin!" Asa said. "Sanosuke, Yahiko, each of you take five, I'll handle another 10. Then, give all to me and I'll throw the ball to the basket. Ok!" Mashu said. "Ok!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said. "Release the handicap before you dive." Mashu said while he release the handicap, which followed by Sanosuke and Yahiko. Then, they dive to find the balls. "Argh! We must take it by foot." a student complains. "The handicap is bugging me!" said the other. "Is so hard to put make a bullseye!" said the other again. "The ball has soaked, we're hopeless!" said the other again. 'Fools, did you learn laws of physics? The air in the handicap will make you float in the water. No matter how you struggle; you can't dive except, if you release them.' Mashu thought.

"We've got our parts!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said. "Gather here!" Mashu said while he ready to throw. 'Luckily, I have eaten 2 bars for this." Mashu thought. Then, they gathered the ball and Mashu throw them. "Look at that! Mashu throws all of the balls to the basket and it's a bullseye!" Asa said. "Wow, he's so strong." Shiranui said. "At the same time, Medaka from Student Council throws all of them to the basket and it's a bullseye!" Asa said again. Shiranui keep eating while Asa gasped on Mashu and Medaka. "Ok, we'll throw every five balls!" said a student. "I'll take 10!" said the other. Sometime later, "Times up, you may go out from the pool." Asa said. Then, everyone go out from the pool.

"So the first place is taken by Mashu's team, Student Council, Swimming Club, and Judo Club. All of them get 20." Asa said. "So intense," Shiranui said. "The second race is three-legged race. All you need is to run from your place to the corner and run back to your place. The first place will get 16; the second will get 15 and so on, until the last place gets 0. No one who wants to get that place right?" Asa said. "It's same as the usual three-legged race; all you need is to run while you and your partner's feet tied up." Shiranui said. "Sanosuke, Yahiko work together and win this race, then... I'll buy you a steak. But, don't tell Kaoru-san." Mashu said while whispering the last part. "3, 2, 1, Start!" Asa said. Then, Zenkichi and Akune, Sanosuke and Yahiko ran as fast as they could. "From the same team as before Mashu's team and Student Council is put themselves in the front." Asa said. "Looks like they gone crazy." Shiranui said. "It's seems Swimming club is want to lose" Asa said when she see the swimming club just walk when the others jog or run.

"Here we go!" Tanegashima said then, they swim together. "Look, they're swimming." Asa said. "This is a pool, so the experts like them will get a high advantage." Shiranui said. "Oh shit we gonna need more speed. Yahiko! Run faster, you idiot!" Sanosuke said when they see two of Swimming Club members where swimming. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Yahiko said. Meanwhile, in Zenkichi and Akune's place, "Mashu's home mates were better in teamwork. Improve the teamwork, Zenkichi!" Akune said. "OF COURSE NOT, I HATE TO WORK TOGETHER WITH YOU!" Zenkichi said. Medaka face palmed when she saw their behavior. "It looks like three groups are trying to take the first place simultaneously. It's the Student Council, Swimming Club, and Mashu's team." Asa said. "This is so intense." Shiranui said while she eating her large size burger.

"The winner is…..Mashu's Team, congratulations!" Asa said. "Yeah, we got the steak, treat us when this competition finished." Sanosuke teased. "Yeah, we got a steak in this evening!" Yahiko said. "Okay, I'll treat you guys this evening." Mashu sighed, but he already promised. "Impossible." Yakushima said. "We always win…." Tanegashima said. "Why did you lose?" Kikaijima said while she smacking their heads because of getting second place. "OW!" Tanegashima and Yakushima said. "They're so fast, like chased by thousand dogs." Tanegashima said. "Yes, they're so fast." Yakushima said. "You two, please, work together!" Medaka said. "Okay." Zenkichi and Akune said. "Let's go to the other competition!" Asa said. "Currently, Mashu's Team is on the top, 36 points. The second was taken by Swimming Club, 35 points. The third place was taken by the Student Council, 34 points." Shiranui said.

"The next competition is eel catching competition!" Asa said. "You need to catch as many eels as you can in the limited time. The competition starts… Now!" Shiranui said while she eating her 10 hot dogs. All of the representatives from each club/group try to take eels. But, most of them only get maximum five. "Nabeshima from Judo Club get 10 eels." Asa said. "Kikaijima from Swimming Club got 13 eels." Asa said again while she saw Kikaijima surrounded by eels on her body. "Look at that! Mashu from his team got 30 eels in only for 2 seconds." Asa said after seeing the stopwatch to count Mashu's eel catching time. "So quick, but, it's usual for him. Then, I heard he's the student of Himura Battousai. So, he can do this quickly because he inherits his speed and style." Shiranui said. "What a terrible luck for Student Council. Medaka Kurokami from Student Council seems like a threat to those eels." Asa said. "Animals hate her." Shiranui said while she's eating a fried chicken.

"Let's see the chart. Mashu's team still on their place, their points is 66. Then, Swimming Club still on the same place, their points is 48. The third place is taken by Judo Club, their points is 47. The Student Council gets a punch from third to eight place, their points get stuck on 34." Asa said. "So, this is the final competition, cavalry battle. All that you need to get the points is, take the headband from the other team. But, you must protect your headband from the others. If you take the first place's headband, you will get 17 points. Then the second place's headband value is 16 points, and so on until the last place. Their headband's value is 1." Shiranui said while she eating a large size sandwich. "So, you must take Mashu's team headband if you guys want to take a raise." Asa said. "But, if you fall, you will lose the match. Don't worry; your points won't return to the former one if you fall. You'll forfeit if your headband is taken." Asa said again. "Ready… GO!" Asa said.

BGM: Ninja Slayer – Naruto Theme at J-Stars Victory VS

"Why you put me here?" Yahiko asked in anger and childish tone. "You're small, realize it!" Sanosuke said. "Yeah, I'll in front line. Because, I'm having enough speed for this." Mashu said. "Let's take Judo club first." Mashu said. "Okay!" Yahiko and Sanosuke said. "You want to take mine, huh?" Nabeshima said. "Yeah, we want to! Yahiko, use your pickpocket ability for this." Mashu said. "Okay!" Yahiko said. Yahiko and Nabeshima's hands are pushing each other. Ready for take each other's headbands. "Sanosuke, use your "Zanza" power to brace ourselves." Mashu said. "Okay!" Sanosuke said while he's trying as hard as he can. In, Student Council's place, "You money digger, you always do this for money. You more value money than your life. There's something more important than money." Medaka said in ruling tone as usual. "Her first forte is on again." Zenkichi and Akune said. "I'll make you give all of your money to charity (So kind)." Medaka said. Kikaijima seems angered by Medaka's words. 'Oh shit, you just make a mistake. 'Something that more important than money' for her is a taboo.' Tanegashima thought.

Warning: Yuri ahead…

Author: I HATE IT SO MUCH! BUT, IT'S THE CANON WAY…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MISS?" Kikaijima said. "THERE'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN MONEY!" Medaka said, while their hands pushing each other. "Because of money, my father ran away from my family when I was little. My mother died because she worked too hard for getting money. Because of money, Yakushima's parents split up. Because of money, the orphanage where Tanegashima was raised closed." Kikaijima shout while pushing Medaka harder. "There's a word that said, 'money make world go round'! We will do everything for money. Even we must die!" Kikaijima said again. The Student Council being pushed up. Zenkichi and Akune feel into the pool. "It's seems the Student Council already… Huh, how's that possible?" Asa said while she seeing Medaka stand up. "Medaka uses the handicap for saving her." Asa said. Then, Medaka jumps towards Kikaijima. "I'll sad if you all dead!" Medaka said then, she kisses Kikaijima. Meanwhile, in Mashu's Team place, "MY EYES!" Mashu said while he closes his eyes. Mashu's eyes turn into red with monster eye shape in his pupil. He goes faster. Right after Mashu is disappearing from their view. "Where's my headband?" Nabeshima asked. "The headband was taken by Mashu's team." One of her club mate said. "Oh..." Nabeshima said. "Mashu's team was fast and taking all of the headbands from each club. Including, the Student Council and Swimming Club. The total of their points is 202 points." Asa said. "That's so high." Shiranui said while she's eating a large size parfait.

"The winner is Mashu's team, and they get the money directly from Student Council." Asa said. "Congratulations, Mashu." Zenkichi said. "Yeah, let's take 300.000 yen and we will eat steak right after that!" Mashu said. "Yeaaaaa!" Sanosuke and Yahiko said happily because they get steak. "Let's drink sake after this!" Sanosuke said. "OKAY!" Mashu and Yahiko said. "Kurokami-san, this is the check. Pay as much as that check said." Mashu said. Then, 300.000 yen come right away from their eyes. "Take this, you two." Mashu said while giving 100.000 yen each. "Thanks." Both of Sanosuke and Yahiko said. Then, they go home right after that. "What will you choose money or me?" Kikaijima asked her two friends. "Are you kidding?" Yakushima said. "The answer is MONEY. M-O-N-E-Y!" Tanegashima said. "Of course the answer was you!" both of them said while pointing to Kikaijima. "Thanks, I like you guys so much." Kikaijima said in happy tear. "What a good ending in a long lasting story." Mashu said. "Yeah, I agree." Sanosuke said. "Wait for me!" Yahiko said while he running towards them.

Meanwhile, in Kenshin's place. "I heard they want to go to steak restaurant. It seems they win the competition." Kenshin said after seeing Mashu, Sanosuke, and Yahiko go to the restaurant. "It seems." Kaoru said. "By the way, do you know that Mashu was stalked by someone?" Kenshin asked. "No," Kaoru said. "It seems Mashu get popular in his school." Gensai said. "I see a girl in dark-blue hair stalking Mashu onii-chan." One of his granddaughters said. "Are you?" asked her sister. "Yeah, and her chest is way larger than Kaoru." She teased. "WHAT!?" Kaoru said while put her hands on her chest. Then take a shinai and run towards that girl. "Kaoru-dono, you don't need to be angry like that." Kenshin said. Mashu, Sanosuke, and Yahiko could only sit and sweatdrop.

* * *

Ending: STUDY x STUDY – StylipS

* * *

 **So, I'll tell you who's gonna fight in next chapter. The answer is… (Soccer commentator when see a player almost make a goal tone) Mashu vs Medaka. In the next chapter, Medaka will know who's that man and all of the Student Council members will see all of this.**

Mashu's full moves and skills

Dragonic attack: He channeled his Dragonic Power to any of his body parts that used to attack. Sometimes, it could be a solid defense. Like "Dragon's Shield, Shiru!"(That move will debut on the next chapter).

-Ryu no Tekken (Dragon's Iron fist): his main Dragonic attacks. When his hands glows before he punch. It'll make fist-shaped aura.

Hunter sense: He has enhanced senses. He could smell, see, hear, feel, touch, and taste more than normal humans.

Heartless: His abnormality and main forte. Due of his parents death, he unlocked this power. He cannot be hypnotized. But, the main weakness is babies. Every time he sees babies, his heartless will ineffective.

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu moves: He expertise his kendo under Kenshin's care. He learned some Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu moves in the middle of his way to reach Dan 10 (Master Degree) on his kendo.

-Ryutsuisen: Mashu must jump first before executing this move. Then, he smack his opponent's head from above

-Ryushosen: Mashu will pull his katana upwards from underground. Resulting a heavy damage on his opponent's chin

-Ryutsuishosen: combination of "Ryutsuisen" and "Ryushosen"

-Ryutensai (formerly, "Tensei Ryuhan"): His created move. But, this was using his speed and reflex. He swings his sword upwards fastly when he was in front of his opponent.

-Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki: Same as Kenshin, this was Mashu's ultimate sword fighting move. But, Mashu's Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is little bit sluggish than Kenshin's.

Endless Torment: In this move, Mashu will disappear for a while and shown himself behind his enemies. This move can attack more than 1 target. Mashu will show himself when he's grabbing his sword. When, he sheathes his katana completely. His enemies will cry in pain for 1 minute.

 **By the way, that's all. But, he'll learn so many moves. He has many weaknesses behind of his Over-Powered skills. Mashu and Medaka is little bit equivalent. But, Mashu is a fairplayer. So, he won't attack girls with weapons, even she's stronger. Remember, I'll make his harem list after his battle with Medaka.**

 **TBC**


	4. Episode 4 - the First Interogation

**Hello there, this is the chapter where Mashu get his first suspect to interrogate with and where Medaka will find 'the man with Dragonic symbol'. So, if you still can guess who is on his relationship part on his info in episode 2, I'll wait until 22nd July 2015. I have another spoiler in the after the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in her** **e** **. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

(Enrolled in Hakoniwa +15)

In the Student Council office,

Zenkichi and Akune were fighting like a kid because of "who's more worthy for Medaka." while Mashu was leaned against the wall while he sees his friend and senior fighting like a children fight against another children for a candy. "You guys should stop fighting like a bunch of kids." Mashu taunted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" both of them asked. "S-T-O-P F-I-G-H-T-I-N-G L-I-K-E A K-I-D!" Mashu said while he clenches his right arm. "If you don't, I'll turn you guys into a pulp!" Mashu said angrily. "O-Okay…" They said. Then, Medaka comes to the office while bringing a woman with glasses. "Hello there, money-freak girl." Mashu taunted. "Hey, I'm not 'money-freak girl', my name is 'Kikaijima'!" that girl said. "She'll join us as treasurer." Medaka said. "So, she could take the money.." Mashu taunt again. "Mashu stop taunting her." Medaka said to him. "But, we pay her 360 yen." She says. "So cheap?!" he says. "I'm agree with you!" Akune said. "If you waste money, I'll kill you." Kikaijima said.

(Scene Break, opening)

Opening: Melissa – Porno Graffiti  
_

Episode 4 – the first Interrogation

Mashu and Zenkichi were talking about a new anime that has been already on air. It was called "Dragon Ball Super" (not mine, on air on 5th July 2015). "It seems Goku has a new appearance in that anime." Mashu said. "Yup, but Vegeta is cooler." Zenkichi said. "Goku was cooler!" Mashu said. "Vegeta was cooler than Goku!" Zenkichi said. "Goku!" Mashu said. "Vegeta!" Zenkichi said. Then, they fight like a kid because of Goku and Vegeta's appearance. After them fighting, they realize they're in front of the Student Council office. When Zenkichi wants to open the door, Mashu stop him. "I sense something bad for my eyes." Mashu said. "Bullshit!" he says. "Don't open you," Mashu said but it was cut. Because, they see something, Mashu quickly pulls Zenkichi and slam the door. "Who's that?" the girl asked. "It's just my illusions." She said.

Meanwhile, in the front of the Student Council door, "I TOLD YOU! BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Mashu said in anger tone. "I'm sorry." He said. "Luckily, I don't see it." Mashu said. "I'll tell you this, my sense always true. Better you believe it from the beginning. Second, I'll give you this. Make sure that super-perfect-president open that." Mashu said while giving him a mail. "Okay, but why you call her like that?" Zenkichi asked. "Because, I heard she has a large sum of money. Then, she has good scores, both of Academic or non-academic. Now, she's the Student Council president. Isn't that perfect? Moreover, she has happy family, while I lose them three years ago." Mashu said. "I know how that feels." Zenkichi said. "I still have a slash-scar in my right chest." Mashu said. "I'm sorry." Zenkichi says. "I'm going to go somewhere first." Mashu said. Then, Zenkichi entered to Student Council office.

"Is that you who slammed the door?" a girl with glasses asked. "Kikaijima-san, that's not me." Zenkichi said. "It's my friend, Mashu." He said again. "YOU MUST PAY! PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kikaijima said then attacks him. "W-wait that's really not me, I swear for Guan Yu's (1) beard!" Zenkichi said. "I DON'T CARE JUST PAY! PAY! PAY! AND PAY!" Kikaijima said while she attacks him. "Okay, okay. Here's the money." He said while he's sighed and give her 20 yen (I forget how much). Sometime later, Zenkichi was reading manga called "H*ghsch**l ***" (guess the manga, not mine). Kikaijima was stressed because there's no computer in that room. "Is there any computer in this room?" she asked. "No, Medaka-chan can count all of it without computer." Zenkichi said. "If you confused, use this." Zenkichi said while giving her an abacus. "Thanks." She said. Then, she asked something weird. "Is Medaka-chan treating anyone like this?" she asked. "Maybe, she starts kissing all of the students in her elemental school. But, she stopped to do that after I told her." Zenkichi said.

Then, she tried to do the same towards Zenkichi. "I want to do that too!" she said. "W-Wait, we can't do that!" he said while he was fallen down and she sits in his crotch, tried to kiss him. "Hello there, look what I've got!" a familiar childish voice said while showing the photo when she and Medaka kissed. "Hey, don't spread it." She said. "Shiranui, if you don't spread it, I'll treat you a premium steak." Zenkichi said. "Okay, I won't, a hya hya hya." She said. Then, Medaka and Akune show themselves. "W-Wait, this is not as you expected." Zenkichi said. "LOOK, I MORE WORTHY FOR HER THAN YOU!" Akune said in happy tone. "By the way, Mashu sent you this." He said while giving her a letter. "Meet me in the school roof, 5 AM, with the entire Student Council members." Medaka said when she read the passage. "He asked you to do that." Zenkichi said. "Okay then," she said.

(Scene Break, showing Kikaijima wants to kiss Zenkichi but pushed by him. But, they watched by Mashu, Medaka, and Akune)

In somewhere, 'This day, I'll interrogate one of my suspects today.' Mashu said. When the entire crowd left, Mashu put his gold-colored letter. 'The interrogation will start this evening. I must train myself for the interrogation.' He thought. Then, he went somewhere for training. When he reached his training ground, he sees a bunch of a mess in his training ground. He knows that was made by some naughty bancho. "Hmmm, is there any bancho here? So, I can get some money." Mashu said. Then, a bunch of high school boys shown up but, their uniform was all-unbuttoned showing their undergarments but, they still wear the school leggings. Then, Mashu clench his right arm, channeling the power to his right arm. "Eat this, Dragon's Iron Fist!" Mashu said. Then, a fist-shape aura formed in front of his hands. Which make those bancho flew away.

Then, the second row of bancho was going to attack him. Mashu quickly know their move. "Still want more? Then, take this!" Mashu said while he grabbed one of the bancho's right leg then, he spin to attack the second row of bancho. "Weak, you guys just being so cocky." Mashu said. "You haven't met our boss." One of them said. "Oh, so you have a boss. Good, tell me who he is and where he lives." Mashu said. "He's around here, he's Hiruma. They after your house!" he says again. "Thanks and I'll bring you all to the police." Mashu said. "Hehe, so you notice me huh." A voice said while pointing him a pistol. Mashu lean back his head and says, "So you the boss of them, I heard you escaped from prison while your brother didn't make it, because you kill him in the progress. Chief (Saitou)will allow his member to execute/kill their target if. One, he escapes for too many times. Two, he's an ultra-class target. Last, if he ever hurt or kill one of Police Rebel Force's member or his/her relatives, except the traitors." Mashu said. "And you've done three of it. Few more things that make me want to kill you more, your head's price is high enough and you've make Kaoru-san live in fear." Mashu said.

Hiruma angered with his words. "Enough talking, you big mouth." He said and pulls the trigger of his pistol rapidly. "Okay, if you want to." Mashu said and disappeared. 'Where is he? And why he's avoiding it easily?' he asked in his mind with fear. "Ryukansen!" Mashu said while slamming his back. He feels so much pain in his back. "Eat this, Endless Torment!" Mashu said while he slashed Hiruma. He screams in pain when Mashu sheathe his katana. "I'm sorry, let me live in jail. FOREVER!" he pleaded. "Do you have any last words?" Mashu said emotionlessly. "Let me live!" he pleaded. "The answer is no." Mashu said while pointing his katana to the sky. Then, lightning zap his sword. "Eat this, Tormenting Lightning!" Mashu said. "ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he screams in agony after it. "I only kill if my target has done too far." Mashu said. "May your soul tormented in hell." He said.

(Scene Break)(The fight starts here)

Medaka and the others go to the place where Mashu told them. "At last," somebody said. "Is that you, Mashu?" Zenkichi asked. "You're right, my friend." Mashu said. "Medaka Kurokami, one of my suspects. I asked you to come here because of a thing or two." Mashu said. "Since your family is the only remaining rich family in this age, are you and your family working for Shishio Makoto?" Mashu asked in hostile tone. "What did you say?! We, the Kurokami Family, will never work together with that filthy guy like him." She growled. "Okay, if you're telling me a truth, say it once more after the blue aura surrounds my hand." Mashu said while make a knife hand style in his right hand and point the hand towards her then, blue flames surround his hand. "If you lie, this flame will turn red and kill you." Mashu said. "We, the Kurokami Family, will never work together with that filthy guy like him." She said again.

"It seems you're telling the truth. But, I still have doubts with you. Why your family still rich while the others are poor?" Mashu asked while seeing the flame still blue then he cancels the pointing. "We have an International partnership." She said. "A company will never work together with any company in Japan due of its security. You think you can fool me?" Mashu said. "No!" she said. "Then how?" Mashu asked. "It's our family's top secret!" she says. "By the way, why do you always wear your gloves?" she asked. "Same goes as how your get the partnership, it's a secret. I'll tell you in one way, fight and win against me, the strongest yakuza-bouncer in Tokyo!" Mashu said while moving his right arm to in front of his head. "I'm ready whatever you are!" Mashu said in cold tone. "I don't have any reason to fight you." Medaka replied. "Huh?" Mashu asked in confused tone. "It seems you're quite a pacifist." Mashu said. "I don't care. If you want to know, you must win. To win, you must open the right glove. The left is a normal one." Mashu said. "Okay." She said.

BGM: Abnormal Psychology – Medaka's theme in J-stars Victory VS

Mashu throw his katana to his left side. "I won't attack a woman with a weapon, even she's stronger. I'll use half of my power." Mashu said then launch towards Medaka to punch her. When, his fist almost hit her, she disappeared. "You use a same technique as mine," Mashu said. Mashu sense her appearance behind him. He leaned backwards and sees her try to reach his right arm. He moves his right arm upwards and does an elbow strike to her. His elbow hit her back and she slam towards the ground. She bounced a bit and Mashu do a round house kick. Then, she qiuckly recovers and run towards Mashu to attack him. But, she has no luck. Mashu quicklly avoid her attack and do an elbow strike on her back.

She recovers quicklly and tries to attack Mashu again. While she throws a jab, Mashu hold her jab with one arm then, spin her arm a bit and throw her somewhere. She recover quicklly and do salto for few times then, launch a kick towards Mashu. But, he manages to grab her foot and throw her forwards. She recovers again and sttempted to launch a move towards him but, he managed to avoid her move and launch a left roundhouse kick toawrds her. She was sent to flying to left side; she recovers quickly and jumps for make a move. "Hide! We're in collateral damage range!" Zenkichi said while take the other out for a while. Mashu just stand up and cross his arms to cover his head.

When she's reappeared, Mashu managed to block her attack but, he's pushed back. "After so long time, I feel pain again." Mashu said in smile. "Huh? Her signature move, Kurokami Phantom is successfully blocked by Mashu?" Zenkichi said in awe. "Wow…" Kikaijima said behind him. "Look at the floor, it was destroyed." Akune says while pointing the floor. "She wastes money…" Kikaijima muttered. "You're not weak huh? I thought all girls are weak." Mashu said and tried to punch her again. "Not all of them," Medaka said while avoiding his attacks. She tried to reach his right glove but, Mashu successfully pulled his arm before she reaches it. Then, he launches a punch to her stomach but, she's disappeared. "What a quick move." Mashu said and hold her hand. Then, throw her somewhere. "If you're really tired, don't force yourself. This is just a friendly fight." Mashu said.

She only hit Mashu and successfully opens his right glove. Then, a yellow light glows while forming a Dragonic symbol. "Congratulations, you're the winner. I just pretended to lose actually to see your reactions by that." Mashu said it in friendly tone. "I believe with your words but, no further interactions since now and please, keep this as a secret." Mashu said to all of the Student Council members. "So you're 'the man with Dragonic arm", I'm waiting for you!" she says while hugging him from behind. "Yes, I am and please, STOP HUGGING ME!" Mashu said while he blushes. "He's more worthy than me…." Akune muttered in despair. "So, this is 'the man with Dragonic arm', He's just so handsome.' Kikaijima thought in shock and awe. "The suffering will end soon." Medaka muttered. 'Actually, according to the prophecy, you're my future-husband, Mashu.' Medaka thought.

BGM: STUDY x STUDY – Ending

It seems Medaka win the friendly battle between Mashu and her. Which resulting her thinking was right. Akune was shocked with the fact and realizes that Zenkichi is far more worthy for her than him and Mashu was the most valuable to her. Kikaijima sees Mashu in same shock s Akune. Zenkichi doesn't surprise because of what's happening. Mashu let her hugging him for a while until the sunset. This was making him keep blushing on the way home. When he arrived in his home, Yahiko shout, "Look, Mashu's blushing!", "Really? Is he has a girlfriend?" Sanosuke asked. "WHAT! I'M NOT BLUSHING, AARRGGGHHH!" Mashu said while grabbing his sheathed katana to attack Sanosuke and Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed seeing his actions. "YESTERDAY, I TREAT YOU GUYS A STEAK, THIS IS YOUR PAYMENT?!" Mashu said in anger. "No, we're sorry!" they said while chased by Mashu. "Good news to Kaoru-san by the way, Hiruma and his brother are dead. So, live your life, Kaoru-san." Mashu said. "I kill Hiruma while his brother killed in their attempt to escape." Mashu said while keep chasing Yahiko and Sanosuke.

 **So the first arc is completed. Now, we are going to the Second one. Expect something ecchi in the next Chapter. It's still a mild ecchi though. By the way, here's** **the** **harem list**

 **Mashu's harem list:**

 **-Medaka (main)**

 **-Kikaijima**

 **-Kujira**

 **-Koga**

 **Zenkichi's pairing:**

 **-Shiranui** **(Actually, they won't maried in the ending) (But, with the one who's in Mashu's harem)**

 **Akune's pairing:**

 **-?** **(Same goes as Zenkichi's pairing)**

 **Kenshin's harem:**

 **-Kaoru** **(main)**

 **-Megumi (shown in the chapter of "** **Opium** **Arc")**

 **-Tomoe (already got married with her real fiancé)**

 **Spoiler: The main girl in Mashu's and Kenshin's harem is their future wife. In the two last episodes of this fanfic, I'll show who's gonna married** **(the full one)** **.**

 **Special: (1) Guan Yu (160-219), He's known as "God of War" in Three Kingdoms era. Even he died, He still had known as "God of War" until now. He's known for his long and beautiful beard. He's the second and last rider of "Red Hare". He betrayed by his own men and executed in Wu territorial. (If** **this was** **inaccurate, I'm really sorry.)**

 **Will Misao join Kenshin's harem? IDK. Maybe** **s** **he will stick with Aoshi.**

 **The full version of the prophecy that told by Zuo Lan** **:**

"One day, the man with Dragonic symbol in his hand will come for far away to save the people from this suffering. The two separated love birds' soul will found each other again. One came from that man and one came from the third child of Kurokami Family (we know her as Medaka but, she wasn't born yet when Zuo Lan tell this prophecy)"

 **That's all and** **,**

 **TBC to the new arc**


	5. Episode 5 - Kenshin's first wife part 1

**Hello everybody! Well welcome to a new arc called, "Kenshin's Flashback Arc". In here, Mashu will learn about his history. For Kenshin X Tomoe fans. EXPECT THAT PAIRING WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! (Only one chapter though) This arc shows Kenshin's life before he knew Mashu is 'the man with Dragonic Arm' and expect something ecchi here (even just a bit). Let me tell you about the prophecy before you make a flame in this story. Mashu and Medaka's incarnations had loved each other. But, their loves don't reach each other.**

 **Example:**

 **1\. Mashu is reincarnation of Romeo while Medaka is reincarnation of Juliet. (Taken from Shakespeare's iconic play, Romeo and Juliet)  
2\. Mashu is reincarnation of Kai while Medaka is reincarnation of the princess (Taken from 47 Ronin)**

 **I don't own both of Romeo and Juliet and 47 Ronin!**

 **Warning: ecchi, OOC, else**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here** **.** **All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

* * *

Opening: KINGS – Angela (because it's a sad song though)

* * *

Episode 5 – starting as Medaka's bodyguard and Kenshin already had a wife before know Kaoru? Part 1

Enroll in Hakoniwa +16

One peaceful morning in Kamiya Dojo, the sun is shining. The birds are singing, the people start to wake up for going to their study/work. Mashu was just finished his stamina training. Yahiko and Sanosuke found something weird in his room. When he entered the dojo, Kaoru smacking his head with her shinai and say, "MASHU, DON'T BRING A GIRL IN THIS PLACE!". "Kaoru-san, I don't sleep with a girl, I swear for Zhao Yun's (1) spear!" Mashu said while he was in panic. "I see a girl from that day sleeping with you." Yahiko said. "Yes, we do!" Sanosuke said. "WHAT, I DON'T SLEEP WITH A WOMAN!" Mashu said. "Did you feel something weird this morning?" Kenshin asked. "Maybe," Mashu said.

When he's on the way on his school,

Mashu meet Zenkichi and Medaka on the way to their school. "Hello there, Zenkichi! I just feel something weird this morning." Mashu said. "What is it?" Zenkichi asked. "A girl sleeps with me last night, Kaoru-san smacks my head with her shinai an hour ago, I guess. But, I don't know who." Mashu said while Medaka is blushing because hearing their conversation. 'Oh no, he knew it. I was that girl!' She thought then, she clench Mashu's arms quickly. "It seems she likes that man or I should say that man is you." Zenkichi teased. "WHAT!" Mashu said. "No way, you have been her friend for years. I don't even close to her yet!" Mashu said. "Then, we start from today." She said while closing her face with her fan as usual. 'Shit, I'll killed by her fan boys.' Mashu thought.

Five days later, (ecchi here!)

Right now is 6 AM and Mashu was sleeping. He decided to find the girl who always sleeps with him. He planned to check his bed when he wakes up. But, when he wakes up, he found a big pair of something white as snow; it was a woman's charm (guess here!). He realized that his hands were gripped by a hand, and he sees a string of dark-blue hair. 'Oh shit, what happened in here!' he thought. 'Am I seduced?' he thought again. "Please, make love to me." She says. "WHAT! ABSOLUTELY NO! I WON'T MAKE LOVE WITH ANYBODY IN THIS WORLD!" Mashu shout. 'Shit, I put my katana in the north corner in this room!' he thought. "SENSEI, I FOUND THAT GIRL! SHE TRIES TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME, HELP MY VIRGINITY!" Mashu shout in panic. "SANOSUKE, YAHIKO, HELP ME IN HERE!" Mashu shout again. 'Shit, Kaoru-san will kill me if she found this.' He thought.

"Mashu-san/dono, what happened?" Kenshin and Sanosuke said. "That girl's here!" Sanosuke said. "Hurry, grab her hands, Yahiko help us!" Sanosuke shout. "Okay!" Yahiko replied. "I got it!" Kenshin said. "I got her feet!" Sanosuke said. "I got her another hand!" Yahiko said. Mashu rolled to his katana's place, took his katana, reverse its blade. Kenshin and the other were thrown away because of her moves. When she's stand up, Mashu already point his katana towards her. "Sensei, turn on the light! You, Stay right there!" Mashu said. After Kenshin turn on the light, all of the young males in his house were shocked because, it was Medaka (read the hint and know the answer). "Isn't that girl from swimming challenge?" Yahiko asked to Sanosuke. "Yup!" he says. "Kurokami-san, what are you trying to do here, Zenkichi will kill me if he found this!" Mashu said. "It seems I get caught." She says.

"Why do you want to do this? I thought you do it with Zenkichi or your partner company owner's son." Mashu said. "You're the man that I waited for. My body is just for you!" she said again. "I love you since the beginning." She said. "Our souls are meeting again, don't you feel it!" she said while hugging Mashu and cry. "I'm not feeling it, I'm sorry." Mashu said while rub her head. "Wear your clothes and explain all of this." Mashu said. Few moments later, they sit in the guest room. "Who's this?" Gensai asked. "She's that stalker girl!" one of her granddaughters said. "Are you sure?" her sister asked. "Yes, look at her hair and chest." She said again. "Don't talk like that, my granddaughters." Gensai said. "I'm so sorry, grandpa." They said.

"So, what's your intent by trying to make love with me?" Mashu asked. "I want you." She said. "What if I decline?" Mashu said. 'I already make a plan B to make sure he will stay by my side.' She thought. "That doesn't matter but, see this contract first." She says calmly. "OH MY GOD, 25.000.000 yen for my salary per month. Of course I'll accept!" Mashu said while seeing the salary. "You are a money-freak, Mashu-san." Yahiko said. "I'm agree with you opinion, Yahiko." Sanosuke said. "Mashu-dono, please think again about the risks." Kenshin said. "Sensei, that was 25 times than my previous job's salary." Mashu said. "I'll accept whatever the risk!" Mashu said. "But, in one condition, no sexual contacts or romance related things till my death or this contract cancelled!" Mashu said. "Okay," she said. 'I'll do everything to be on his side.' She thought. "I'll let you know when my father asks you to come by his place and I'll take my leave." She said while stands up and go with that contract.

"My instinct says my life will be livelier if I sign that contract." Mashu said. "I bored with my previous life and my soul said it's her. I should just accept her." Mashu said again. "Good for you, Mashu. Luckily, Kaoru-dono isn't here." Kenshin said. "Hehe, I've got new gossip." Sanosuke said. "Yeah, we've got new gossip!" Yahiko said. "But, PRF girls will gonna mad because of this." Sanosuke said. "So, we just need to keep silent." Yahiko said. "I'm agreed!" he said. "I'm off to play with my friend at his house." Mashu said. "Okay," Kenshin said. When Mashu out from Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru was grabbing a shinai, want to hit Mashu again. "Mashu, where are you? I want to smack your head because that morning." Kaoru said in anger tone.

"Hello there, Zenkichi. Let's play some games." Mashu said. "Let's go, and see whose winning!" Zenkichi said. Then, Mashu and Zenkichi go to the guest room to play video games. Maybe they played Dynasty Warriors (Owned by Koei, not mine), J Stars Victory VS+ (Owned by Bandai Namco, not mine), or FIFA 15 (Owned by EA, not mine). "What are you doing?" a familiar feminine sound came out. Both of them shivered because, the sound owner hates videogames so much. 'Fuck, Medaka-chan, don't disturb us!' Zenkichi thought. 'What? Kurokami-san's here, shit!' Mashu thought. "By the way, Mashu-kun, my father would like to see you in my house and he wants to carry pick aback me while on the way." She said. 'Shit! Why I get so much bad luck? Is that caused by my yakuza-bouncing?' Mashu thought.

Sometime later, In Kurokami Family's estate

Mashu was carrying pick aback Medaka while seeing a luxury house. The floor made by granite, the wall made by quartz. Everything is so luxury in that house. "Is that your house, Kurokami-san?" Mashu asked. "Yes, it is." Medaka replied. 'Shit, Kaoru will kill me if I tell her this.' Mashu thought. "By the way, what did the rest of the Student Council members do?" Mashu asked. "Akune-senpai was crying out loud in his home because he can't get me due of your existence and I don't know what Kikaijima do." Medaka said. "Maybe, counting money on her home, I guess." Mashu said while remembered that she's a money-freak. "Let's go inside." Mashu said while putting her down.

Meanwhile,

"Uwaaaaaa! Mashu is worthier than me!" He cries out loud in Student Council Office (OOC). Because, knowing that Mashu is 'the man with Dragonic symbol'. "Shut up, I was counting the money!" Kikaijima said. "By the way, I don't see Medaka-chan and Zenkichi-kun in here." Kikaijima said. "Uwaa! Why I lose to such a good-but-not-so-good-looking guy like Mashu!" Akune cries again. "It's because he's 'the man with Dragonic symbol' moreover, he's stronger than you. Knowing a technique like Hiten Mitsurugi Style is making him worthier than you." Kikaijima said while sighed for a while. 'Medaka-chan, I'm sorry. Mashu will be mine! I love him too.' she thought.

Back to their place

"Welcome, our master would like to see you but, you must carry pick aback her." A butler said in polite but a bit perverted tone. "Enough with carrying pick aback. She's quite heavy!" Mashu complained. "I'm sorry for my friend's attitude. Please follow me and bring Miss Medaka along." The other butler said. "He so handsome, Miss Medaka should be lucky if he was that man." A maid says. "Yes, he's a little bit muscular too. Maybe, he was Tokyo's strongest yakuza-bouncer, Ryuno Mashu." The other said. "I hope so," the maid said again. "I don't like when you say I'm heavy." Medaka said in childish tone. "I'm sorry, Kurokami-san, I won't say it again." Mashu said.

They already arrived at the guest room, it was so luxurious. "My bed is more luxurious than this place." Medaka whispers to Mashu. "I know what you're thinking, Kurokami-san." Mashu said. "My master has arrived," a butler said. "Thank you so much, sir." Mashu said politely. "Welcome, please have a seat." Said a dark-blue haired man with unshaved beard while he was smoking, "Otou-sama, please, stop smoking. It's bad for your health." Medaka said while taking his cigarette. "I'll fire him if you take my cigar." That man said. "I beg a pardon for my habits, Ryuno Mashu-san. My name is Kajiki Kurokami, Medaka's father." He said. "It's nice to meet you, Kurokami's otou-san." Mashu said. "But, are you working together with Shishio Makoto?" Mashu asked. "Our family is opposed him." He said. "Are you sure?" Mashu asked while pointing his arms towards him and blue flames surrounds his hand. "Yes, I'm sure." He said.

"Hmmm, it's still blue. You're safe." Mashu said. "What's in your glove?" he asked. "You have a right to see." Mashu said while opening his right glove. Then, a yellow light glows while showing dragonic symbol. "You're her future-husband." He said. "Nope," Mashu replied. "The full prophecy, 'One day, the man with Dragonic symbol in his hand will come for far away to save the people from this suffering. The two separated love birds' soul will found each other again. One came from that man and one came from the third child of Kurokami Family'. The man was you while the third child is Medaka." Kajiki said. "Oh, I see. But, I would like to be a bodyguard instead became a future-husband." Mashu said.

"Okay then, as the contract says. You'll get 25.000.000 yen each month and you must protect her 24/7/365, and live together with her. You may cancel this contract any time since I don't place a seal in there." Kajiki said. "Thanks." Mashu said, "I would like to take a leave." Mashu said. "Okay but, bring her with you anytime except, on your school, bath, and sleeping time." Kajiki said. "Remember this; you must follow her request except if that way too far for you." He said again. "Thanks!" Mashu said

In the evening,

Mashu just managed to hide himself from Medaka. Now, he was chatting with Kenshin. They chat about Mashu's kendo progress, yakuza-bouncing, Juppongatana, and Kenshin's relationship with Kaoru. Mashu loves to tease Kenshin through the latest topic. They were sitting in somewhere, river flowing in front of them. Then, Mashu felt like someone hugging him from behind. "Mashu, behind you~" say a familiar voice in teasing tone. "Thanks, Zenkichi. WHAT THE!" Mashu said while he shocked. He shocked because his boss (Medaka) hugs him from behind. "Ku-Kurokami-san, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Mashu said in shocked tone. "You two just remind me with my first wife." Kenshin said. "HEH! Sensei, did you have a wife before being Kaoru's boyfriend?! Shit, She gonna kill you because of this!" Mashu said in shocked tone. "So, he is Mashu's kendo teacher?" Zenkichi asked. "You doubt it, my friend." Mashu said

"Let me tell you about things that happen before I know you as 'the man with Dragonic symbol'." Kenshin said. "Back then," Kenshin said

Flashback, 23 years ago

(This is the Hypothetical version of "Rurouni Kenshin – Trust and Betrayal")

A young brown haired boy was walking with some people. He and those people are some slavers. Then, some men who bring sword attacked all of them, killing them mercilessly. Some of them are sliced, but the body was in the middle of their swords' blade then, some of them are thrusted by a spear right on their head. And, some of them again was thrusted through their chest. The slavers scream in agony while they killed by those bandits. Until, all of the guards are killed by those men. Leaving a child and three women, a child was grabbing a sword from a fallen guard. It seems he ready to protect those women but, his hands were shaking in fear. Then, one of those women pulled him and hug him, all three of them was protecting the boy. But, he can see the bandit.

"Please, spare the child, I beg you!" a woman said while running towards the bandit. She was slashed by that bandit. "Shizame!" the other woman said and run towards the bandit again. "Please, Shinta, don't look!" the last girl said. "Shinta! Shinta! You're just a child. You haven't chosen your life, as we have been able to. You can't die now, you must live!" she said. "Live a full live for the sake of those who died in here tonight." She said while she crying. Then, the bandit pulls her hair. "Shinta, please live!" she said while her pulled. Then, the bandit thrust his sword through her neck. "Live, Shinta. Live for me." She said in dying tone and she's still crying. Then, the bandit stabs her chest. When the bandit wants to stab the boy, he heard his friends scream in agony.

His hands stopped, seeing his three friend slashed by a man with white robe. "Who the fuck are you?!" the bandit asked in rude tone. "You're about to die, knowing my name will be useless." The man said. Then, the bandit run towards that man and tried to kill him. But, he slashed that man really quick. The last bandit died after the man slashed him. "Maybe, our meeting is a fate. You've been avenged. Bearing a grudge towards them will not bring your loved ones back." He said while wiping his sword. "You're survived." He said while sheathing his sword. Then, he leaves the boy.

'It no longer surprises me. The smell of blood is common as the smell of white plums. Mankind lives in hell being murdered by those bandits. He lives in hell because he sold to slavery. Yes, this happens every day, in the past and future.' He thought. 'My sword's guided by the teachings of Hiten-Mitsurugi. Yet, many times that i couldn't use this for saving one person's life, not a single living soul. It's enough that I bury the corpses, I suppose.' He thought. Then, he sees many cross-shaped wooden grave tombs and sees the same boy standing in the front of them. "I noticed that you made graves for those bandits and your family." He said. "These were slave traders, not my family; I was sold to them after my parents died due of cholera. After they died, they were no bandits or slave traders, it's just corpses." The boy said in sad and cold tone. "What are these stones for?" the man asked.

"They are Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Sakura-san." He said coldly. "I only met them yesterday, but I wanted to protect them." He said again. "I was the only boy in that group, but they tried to protect me. They said, 'Please spare the child.' I was too young to help. I wanted them to have special graves, so I wanted good stones. Those are the only ones that I could found. I don't even have flowers to put on them." He said. Then, the man opens his sake. "It's unfortunate to go to heaven without having good sake, so this is my offer to them." He said while he pours sake to those stones. "Thank you." He said. "I'm Hiko Seijūrō, I'm a swordsman. My boy, you've failed to protect something precious. You were entrusted with those three women, your tiny hand will remember how heavy they're but, you'll carry more weight of their lives with you forever. You've already carried them. Now, you must acquire the strength to support you and protect the others. Then, you'll able to live your live and protect your loved ones." He said.

"Defend he loved ones?" the boy asked. "What's your name, boy?" the man asked. "Shinta." He said. "It's too delicate for a swordsman. From now on, your name will be Kenshin." The man said. "Kenshin?" the boy said. "I'm going to teach you, boy. Teach you my style." He said again.

Ten years later,

Some men walked in the streets. "I've good news for you, Kiyosato." An old man said. "You'll be married next month. Your lovely childhood girlfriend will marry you soon, what a lucky man." The old man said again. "Thank you," Kiyosato said. "Thanks but, I feel bad though. In the middle of this age, why I should be this happy?" he said. "This age won't stop but, it can't stop a man to be happy, right?" the old man said again.

Flashback

"I'll be return in next spring; both of us must be patient. I'll be back with ground cherries." He said to a woman. Then, she nods.

Flashback end

"Are you Shigekura Jubei of Imperial army?" a brown haired man asked. "I've come to inflict Heaven's punishment towards you." He said again. "Assassin!" Kiyosato said while he grabs his sword grip. "You think you can change the world just with a cut from you sword?" the old man asked again. "Name yourself!" the other man said. The assassin (Kenshin) keeps silent. "Answer me!" the other man said again then, tries to attack him. When he tries to attack him, the assassin blocks his move by using his sword's grip. Then, he uses the sheathed sword to push his body though his eye. The assassin pulls his sword and slashes through his body. The other man's body is divided two. Kiyosato tried to defend Shigekura from the assassin. "Get away, you mustn't die now!" Shigekura said then push Kiyosato. Then, the assassin stab Shigekura through his chin. "Shigekura-san!" Kiyosato screamed.

Then, the assassin tries to attack Kiyosato. After that, Kiyosato block his move. He throws a smoke bomb to the road. Then, the smoke appears and the assassin's guard down. Then, the same man attacks him. The assassin blocks his move. 'I mustn't die, I'll not die!' he thought. "Surrender!" the man said. "I WON'T SURRENDER TO YOU!" Kiyosato said. Then, the assassin's and Kiyosato's sword clashing and the assassin's sword tip hurt Kiyosato's stomach. 'I can't die, I can't die yet! I don't want to die and I won't!' he thought. "I REFUSE TO DIE!" he said while run toward the assassin. He pushes his sword while the assassin swings his sword vertically. Kiyosato managed to hurt the assassin but, he was dying after that. "I don't want to die. Not yet, not now!" he said while reaching a flower. His eyes start blurring. "Don't let me die! Tomo-" he said again. Then, the assassin thrust him through his neck. A woman (Tomoe) sees this scene and cries a lot then, assassin left the place. "I'll avenge you." She muttered. Meanwhile in somewhere, a man was hiding in a building. 'Now, Tomoe thinks that I die. I should keep away from her.' He thought.

Flashback paused

"That's how I kill her first love." Kenshin said. "Ouch, Sensei, I won't do that if I were you." Mashu said while drinking his coffee, Medaka still clinging on Mashu's arm while he try to find a way to give her to Zenkichi. "Do you want to make her cling on my arm?" Zenkichi asked. "Should be you instead of me, you know her for god knows how long." Mashu said. "I won't." Zenkichi said. "Shit." Mashu muttered. "Okay let's continue

Flashback resumed

"Himura, are you hurt?" a man asked to him. "Not seriously." The assassin answered. "He could leave a mark in you; he must have a great skill." The assassin's friend said again. "No, he just a stubborn man." He said while sheathes his sword. "Iizuka-san, clean this up if you want to." The assassin said. "HEY!" he said. Then, the assassin leaves the place. His friend noticed a flower was put on his back.

Sometime later,

The assassin was washing himself. Right after he poured one bucket of water through of his body. He sees a reflection of him while he put a handkerchief on his cheek. He sees a blood trail in his handkerchief. Then, he remembered something.

Flashback, ten years ago

He was on the waterfall. It was his training days with Hiko Seijūrō. "Now, attack me! Faster!" Hiko said. Then, he grab tight on his sword. 'No one can improve his skill with a sword without desiring to become stronger as well. This boy desires nothing than increase his capacity. He's pure. Yes, he's so pure that I would almost call him as a simpleton.' He though while Kenshin jumps to attack him but, he was bounced back.

End flashback

'The principle of Hiten-Mitsurugi style states: The sword of Mitsurugi should be wielded for the people of the world, for protection of the weak." He thought.

Few moments later,

He was killing other people, that man was pushed towards buckets of water. The water flows with the red liquid changes the water's color. Then, he sees a reflection again.

Flashback, four years ago

He was on middle of his journey to master his swordsmanship. The prophecy just influenced two years ago. Now, the news about the anti-government riot just heard. Right now, he was in conflict with His master. "I can't allow you to leave this mountain." Hiko said in anger tone. "Teacher, while we discussing about philosophy, the people out there was suffered due of yakuza each day. We must join the rebels, we could end this suffering." Young Kenshin said. "You're stupid student! How many times that I should say no! What will you do after you lend your arm to this disturbance? If you want to affect a change to this Dark Age, you'll have to join one side or the other! Therefore, they'll use you. I didn't teach this swordsmanship to tarnish it that way. We mustn't pay attention to this thing. You should concentrate in you training and you still 14. You're mentally and emotionally is not ready for this." Hiko said angrily.

"People are suffering right now, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" young Kenshin says. "Hiten-Mitsurugi style is the strongest swordsmanship technique. It's the black ship that sails the land." Hiko said again. "That's why we must use it now! To protect people from this suffering, that's the purpose of Hiten-Mitsurugi style." young Kenshin says again. "Sword is the weapon, swordsmanship is method of murder! You can decorate it with your words but, that is what it is! Kill some people in order to protect others. Murder some for save all people, that's the final principle of all sword technique. As you know, I've murdered hundreds of evil men, but they still a human. They try to live in their way, if you leave this place, you'll enter the world of murder under the direction of men who write their own justice." Hiko said again. Then, Kenshin oppose Hiko's words with his.

Few minutes later, "Screw it, do what you want to do but, I won't join you!" Hiko said again says and walk towards his house, leaving Kenshin behind. "Thank you so much." He said while he bows to his master. 'You're stupid student. He has decided to live according to his live principles. Because of his pureness, he has no other choice but to do this stupid thing.

Few moments later,

Kenshin was walking in the city; it still looks like in sixteenth century because the money is used for the emperor's own selfishness. The people were sitting and seeing the skies in despair. "Few days later, we will have a riot in this place. You should run, okay?" Iizuka come towards him and giving him a mysterious package. Then, Kenshin nods. "I smell perfume." He said. "No, it's a white plum." Kenshin replied. "You're so familiar with such sensual scent. Look at her." He said while glaring a sad woman. "Nice. Eh?" Iizuka says. "Well I see you later." His friend said

Few days later, (I skipped to Kenshin and Tomoe's first meeting because, it'll make this so long.)

Riot day -1

"You're really Hitokiri Battousai, you killed those men but, no blood drops in your clothes. Let's go drink sake together." Itsuka said. "No, thanks." He said. "Suit yourself, see you later." He said. When he walks, he notices that there's something wrong. Then, he sees a sword flying towards him. It cut his umbrella but, not his head. "Thugs no, a hired assassin." He said. Then, the assassin showed up in front of him and attacks him. Kenshin is blocking every of his attack. Then, the assassin jumps into the roof. Kenshin is chained while the assassin pulls the chain. Meanwhile, a woman was walking in somewhere but, she in the same street as the fight goes on. Then, the assassin jump to attack him but, he was sliced into a half by Kenshin. The blood taints the woman's umbrella. He was knelling because exhausted. Then, when he stands up, he sees a woman.

The blood makes her face and clothes tainted. Blood drops in her clothes while his scar is bleeding. "You really make it, the bloody rain." She said. 'Damn it, a woman sees me, should I kill her?' he thought. "You're bleeding," she says when she tries to approach him. But, she collapses. "That smell," Kenshin said when his blood drips from his cheek to her face.

* * *

Ending: Shugoshin PARADOX – Misato Aki

* * *

 **So, I decided to divide this into two parts. I turned every atmosphere due of the Dark Age that created by emperor himself In the canon, everyone was happy but, in this story, everyone was sad, due of their suffering. There's a spoiler, Kiyosato still alive. A hint was on** 'Then, the assassin tries to attack Kiyosato. After that, Kiyosato block his move. He throws a smoke bomb to the road' **and** 'meanwhile in somewhere, a man was hiding in a building.' **word. He smashing a smoke bomb and giving a time to escape and hide in a building while somebody changes his place. I hope I can make this even better. The question is, in which part that Tomoe know he's alive? The answer will be said in the next chapter.**

 **TBC**


	6. Episode 6 - Kenshin's first wife part 2

**Hello again, this is the second part of the chapter 5. It's kind of long so, I split this into two parts. Each arc consists of four chapters.**

 **To avoid your anger, I should start now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

* * *

Opening: KINGS – Angela

* * *

Episode 6 - starting as Medaka's bodyguard and Kenshin already had a wife before know Kaoru? Part 2

Then, he brings that woman to his apartment. It seems like the owner didn't have money to repair her apartment, since the taxes are expensive and yakuza roaming freely in that area. "It that you, Himura-han?" the landlady asked. "Madam, please make a room for her." He said while bringing a woman. "You Chosu soldiers are restless, you kill all night and now you've found yourself a woman." The landlady said. "Hurry and make the room ready, madam." Kenshin pleaded in cold tone. "There are no vacancies, absolutely no vacancies." The landlady said. "This isn't a whorehouse, you know." She said again. "Why don't you take her to your room, Himura-han, I'll prepare some hot water and fresh clothes." she said.

Sometime later,

"Are you finished? Thank you so much." Kenshin said. "I'm done, but... what do you want to do about this?" The landlady said while showing him a knife.

In his dream,

That woman was sleeping, Kenshin pull his sword and walk towards her and stab her neck.

(Scene Break)

Kenshin gasped, shocked by his dream. Then, he saw a tidied blanket and the pillow above that. Knowing that woman was disappeared, he checks all the rooms and goes to downstairs. When he was on the way to downstairs, he found that woman bring a breakfast sets. "Hey! Are you feeling better?" Kenshin asked. "I'm sorry, I was drunk last night. I know you took care of me, I should be careful." She said then walks away. "What's your name?" Kenshin asked. "It's Tomoe. Yukishiro Tomoe" She said coldly while walk away from Kenshin. "She was drunk?" He muttered.

Flashback paused

"I was found her that she was drunk on our first meeting." Kenshin said. "She… Was…. Drunk? HAHAHAHA, that's so funny, sensei!" Mashu said while laughed with Zenkichi. "I'm agree with you, Mashu!" he said while he roll on the floor with Mashu. Then, Medaka slaps both of them on their cheek using her folded fan. "That's not funny, both of you! What if you guys found me that way? Your virginity will be taken by me!" Medaka said while slapping both of them. "Sorry," both of them said. "Let's continue." Kenshin said.

Flashback continued

In a room, many people eat. All of them are eating joyfully. "More." One of them said while giving an empty bowl to Tomoe for refilling. "You're new around here, right?" he asked. "My name is Tomoe." She said. "What a beautiful woman." The other complimented. "It's very nice to meet you." She replied. "Hey, I heard you brought her home with you last night. Where did you find a desirable woman like that? I bet she has some stories to tell." Iizuka said to Kenshin. "So, how did she taste?" He asked in teasing tone. "Huh?" Kenshin said. "The landlady told me." Iizuka replied while eating his plum. "You had her all night in your room, didn't you, Himura?" he asked. Then, he stands up and walks towards somewhere. "Hey don't scare me like that; you made me swallow the plum pit." Iizuka said.

Later,

"Well," Kenshin said. "What is it?" a feminine voice asked. "Forget what you saw last night and leave this place immediately." Kenshin said in cold tone. "Does my presence bother you?" she asked. "Your family must be worried of you." Kenshin said. "I don't have any." She said. "If I have one, I don't drink sake last night. Has your wound stopped bleeding?" She said. "I hope so." She said in caring tone then, Kenshin walk and sit near her. "This is yours isn't it?" he asked. "Yes," she said. "This is a dangerous place, there are many yakuza roaming in here. That will be useless to you in a place like this. You should find other place to live, a place where do you don't need this." Kenshin said. "A place where no manslayers?" she asked. "Huh?" Kenshin said. "Is that what you mean?" she asked.

"A lost cat?" the landlady asked. "Yes. Are you going to hire her?" Kenshin asked. "Do you have to ask? You're the one who begged me to a place for her here, aren't you?" the landlady said. "That was last night that was emergency situation." Kenshin said. "I appreciate that you and the other guys are such a good costumers in my apartment, but you guys make us so busy and we're extremely shorthanded, do you know how much you eat?" She said. "I've been watching her. She was a good worker so far." She said while the other maids laughed. "Everyone has things in their past to keep it as a secret." She said again. "There's no reason to put her out." She said again. "Yo! I've found you. Katsura and Katagai have returned." Iizuka said when he came to call Kenshin and he leaves the place. "That girl will bring softness in Kenshin's eyes." She said while closing a bowl.

Flashback paused

Mashu and Zenkichi still hold their cheeks in pain. "What, she has no family. I'm so sorry." Mashu said. "It's ok, she was happy now, in somewhere." Kenshin said. "Let's continue." He said.

Flashback resumed

"That must be the girl that our men talking about." Katsura said. "Yes she is." Iihika said. "Iizuka-san!" Kenshin said. "She has a smell of white plum." Katsura said. "Katsura-san!" Kenshin said. "I'm not casting aspersions towards her." Katsura said. "Iizuka, check on her background just to be safe." Katsura said. "Katagai, prepare for the riot tell landlady and the other maid to go their hometown." Katsura said. "Okay." Katagai said. "Before that, Himura, we're not here to talk about that woman. You killed a man last night." He said. "Yes, as just we planned." Kenshin replied. "I mean the guy who tried to kill you last night." Katagai said. "Sorry, we've no time to clean that up. Please, don't be mad at me." Iizuka said in relaxed tone. "I didn't know that I need to watch you all the time." Iizuka said. "Do you think who he was, your opinion." Katsura said while Katagai prepare for a riot and Iizuka walks away.

"An assassin sent by Juppongatana." Kenshin said. "Is that Police?" Katsura asked. "No, it isn't." Kenshin said. "I've never seen a swordsman as brutal as he was. I guess that's he." Kenshin said. "He came from Niwaban, Juppongatana most top secret agent." Katsura said. "Only few select members of our clan who know about you. I can't see how anyone would know to send an assassin to kill you." Katsura said. "There might be a traitor be among us." Kenshin said. "I think you're right." Katsura said. "This is the case that requires my special attention. For now, let me investigate this, Himura." Katsura said again while changing the topic. "Yes?" Kenshin asked. "The spring will be over." Katsura said. "What?" Kenshin asked. "The pomegranate trees are blossoming." Katsura said again.

Sometime later,

Kenshin was sleeping while he holds his katana. He uses a stack of books as his pillow. Tomoe came in to the room with a cloth, seeing Kenshin sleeping. 'A child,' she thought while warping him with cloth. 'Even a child can commit murder, however..." Tomoe though while tried to touch his cheeks. He wakes up and she gasped. Kenshin quickly pulls his katana and grab her hand, while pointing his katana's blade (not the tip) towards her neck. Then, she gasped and Kenshin push her. "I'm sorry," he said while sheathe his katana. "It's quite cold outside and you sleep so close to the window." She said. "I'm sorry." He said while grabbing a cloth even tighter. "Have you read all of these books?" she asked. "No not even one of them." Kenshin said. "It's just so comfortable to sleep with stacks, just that." Kenshin said. "A manslayer doesn't need all of these books.

"Will you kill people for rest of your life?" Tomoe asked. "Perhaps, you should find a place where peace exists, when it's a right time to read these books and sleep without holding a sword." Tomoe said. "I've done all of this since I was a child. I've seen many people that has been killed." Kenshin said. "And this is how you live your life?" she asked. "This is what has been given to me. Besides, I won't live for long and there's no reason for you to care about me anyway." Kenshin said. "But," she said. "I'm a manslayer who brings a bloody rain, and you don't want any of that. You shouldn't cling on things that smell blood." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep; I accept the fact that I'll never understand why you live like this." She said.

Sometime later

Riot m -5/ 5 minute to riot

"Don't think, just go!" the rebel member said to a maid. "Where's your home town?" he asked again. "Yamashima." A maid answers. "Return to your parents immediately." He said again. "Okay then," the maid said. "Everybody, we're ready to create a riot in here. We'll kill the emperor and bring peace to this land!" Miyabe said, and then everyone shouts. "Sir," a messenger comes to him. "What?" he asked. "We've evacuate the people. But, the police is aware of this. They'll intercept us when we arrived at castle." He said. "Okay, let's do this." Miyabe said.

In Kenshin's place, he was strolling around. Then, he see Tomoe was sweeping floors. "I'll be finished soon." She said. "Thanks for being so thoughtful." He said. "Would you like to go out with me in this evening?" she asked. "The landlady ordered me to do this." She replied. "I see." Kenshin said. "Is something wrong?" she asks. "No." Kenshin said. "Well… Would you like to go out with me in this evening?" she asked. "I have a night off." Tomoe said. "I would like to have a refreshing night in this city." Tomoe said. "Every place has closed right now. Our friend has evacuated all of them." Kenshin said. "So, what we'll do?" she asked. "Kenshin, Tomoe, you must leave this place right now." A man said. "Katsura-san," Kenshin greet him. "There are more reinforcements from Juppongatana." Katsura said.

"We will lose the fight and suffer great loss because of we get surrounded. Now, we must leave this place immediately. I'll have someone prepare a house for you in Otsu. You both will live there as husband and wife." Katsura said. Both of them gasped as they don't believe in those words. "Iizuka will be our messenger. Wait there for word from me. Be careful, I'll see you soon." He said while walk straight forward. "Do you understand, Tomoe-san?" he asked to Tomoe. She only stare at him for a while.

Flashback

She was sitting while seeing a blade of a knife that she always brings. "Pardon me, I know its very late." a voice said. "Master Katsura?" she asked. "No, don't wake everybody. I need to talk to you." He said. Few minutes later, in a room, they were sitting and chat like it sounds very important. "Justice that seems like insanity" Tomoe asked. "My teacher, Shoin Yoshida, taught me that principle. Himura is the embodiment of that idea." He said. "You give a child a sword for preserve your philosophy?" she asked. "I have a friend name Takasugi in my hometown. He's a good man but, his methods are extreme. However, he has a sheath that stands with him and keeps him from slashing too wildly. She's a woman called Uno." He said. "A sheath." She said. "Would you be his sheath? Would you be the one who tame Himura's brandished sword?" he asked. "Why me?" she asked. "My role in his life is to drive his passion and make him kill. A killer could make a tragedy unintentionally. So, he needs a calming force. I know none of this makes sense to you." He said

Flashback end

They managed to save themselves from the riot. The rebel members except Katsura, Katagai, and Iizuka were dead, killed in the hands of police member and Juppongatana, but both sides have suffered great loss. Kenshin and Tomoe were making a journey to their new home; they see many types of scenery out from their first place. They see many things and Kenshin give her a mirror as a gift when they still on the way to their new home. When they reach their new home, they start to prepare a food because the dinner time is near. When they eat their first dinner at the new home, they realized that they don't have any seasoning material, so Kenshin advised her to plant crops in their house. When they farm, they received medicines to sell from Iizuka and they sell those medicines. They lived happily until one day; Tomoe is disappeared, Kenshin searching for her in all rooms in their house but, no fortune.

Flashback paused.

Mashu was starting to feel bad about Kenshin's past. "Sensei, your wife leave you, I'm sorry." Mashu said. "Yeah, me too." Zenkichi said. "It's ok." Kenshin said while holding his katana. 'Thank god, we almost get a slap from her again.' They thought in panic. "I'm not done yet." Kenshin said.

Flashback resumed

"She's the traitor." He said again. "You remember that man who give you a scar?" he asked. Kenshin was shocked and his scar starts to bleed again. "I've the evidence, her journal." He said. Then, Kenshin checked her journal. It was written 'Shortly, before the marriage day, my fiancé killed in the streets of Kyoto'. He was shocked by that, drop her book and feel depressed. Meanwhile, Iizuka smirks. "Tomoe's comrades are in the cottage in nearby mountain, she probably in there too. Kill her!" Iizuka said. Then, Kenshin walk to pursue her while bringing her scarf. He pursues her while remembers the moment where he kill her fiancé. He slowly loosens the grip on the scarf. It was fell down, he took it again. Sometimes, he pulls his sword even it's just a snow that fell from a tree.

Meanwhile in Tomoe's place.

"Why do you involve Enishi in this matter?" she asked to someone who looks so muscular. "The boy was asking about her sister in Kyoto and an elder from the empire sent him to me. It's very much same as when you're recruited." He said again. "Where are the others?" she asked. "They are along the road, waiting for him to arrive." He answered. "Why didn't you want to hear from me?" she asked. "Why you could tell us? Ah, about Hitokiri Battousai/Battousai the manslayer's weakness? We already know about it." he said. "Then, why you call me here?" she asked. "That's right! Even the cruelest manslayer could be a prey of unexpected feelings. Right now, his weakest points is you. He's coming here of course. He came to see you. But, if he sees you, the woman he loves betrays him and his mind is in disarray, this will prevent him to use his full power. That's our goal from beginning, you know?" He said.

"You planned this all along? You tricked me." She said in shocked tone. "So, what do you do about it?" he asked. She picked her knife but, that man's hand takes her knife and pushes her. "You've fallen in love with him; woman is such of pathetic creature. Human feelings is unreliable, shifting foundation." He says. "YOU HURT HER, YOU HURT MY FIANCÉ! YOU PROMISED TO NOT TO HURT HER!" a man with bandage-covered body said while attacking that man from behind, that man was Kiyosato. That muscular man blocked his attack and pushes him behind. "Kiyosato-san, you're alive?" she asked. "Yes, I'm alive, Tomoe. I'll protect you from this man!" he says. Then, a fight started to happen in that cottage.

Back to his place

He was walking in somewhere, suddenly; a ninja attacked him and throw an arrow to his right chest. He pulls and throws the arrow while the ninja escaped to eat a palm of snow. That ninja throw arrows to him but, his katana blocked those arrows. Then, the ninja himself run and tried to attack Kenshin. But, he has no luck, Kenshin stab him in his chest. He was walking away with all of his strength, until he collapses and pulls a rope. Then, the land explodes. Kenshin continues his journey with his ears bleeding. Then, a man with the axe attacks him, Kenshin manages to block the attack but, he was pushed to a tree where his right shoulder is ripped off by steel-made claw.

When he was pushed back, the man with axe attacks him he said "To mo" like he was dying. He avoids his attack and being scratched from back. "To mo e." he says again. While he ducked and pull his two swords, one is stab the man's neck, the other stab the other man's hand. Then, the man with claws pulls a suicide bomb trigger, explosion happened while Kenshin muttered "Tomoe" like he was dying. Then, he walks again but, he has no more power to attack all of them. He collapses in the middle of his journey to find Tomoe. He wakes up again and he see many flowers and else. The sound of landlady, Iizuka, and Katsura heard. "Madam, please make a room for her." He said while bringing a woman. "You Chosu soldiers are restless, you kill all night and now you've found yourself a woman." The landlady said, "It's not like she's my woman." He replied. "No one thinks that way," Iizuka said. "I wish I were dead." Katsura said.

Then, he walks again while an illusion of Tomoe walks behind him. "Should we go to Otsu?" he asked. "Should we go to Otsu?" he asked again. "SHOULD WE GO TO OTSU?" He shouts in the middle of snow. Then, he finds the cottage they mean. He walks with his power towards that cottage and sees two men fighting in front of Tomoe. Then, the bandage covered man thrown to the right side of the wall. "Look at yourself, you used up your remaining strength just to reach this place." A muscular man said. "Now you know that when a man has to fight without anything to protect the battle is harder." he said while seeing Kenshin took a breather for himself. "Yet, from the beginning, you don't have anything to protect, unlike us. By the order of the empire, and as chief of field operations, I'll settle this right now, and take revenge for my fallen comrades. This is the only thing that I could do. I, who couldn't protect my people from you!" he say while run towards Kenshin.

BGM: (Rurouni Kenshin – trust and betrayal battle theme)

Kenshin is ready to pull his katana for attacking that man. When he attacks him, his strike doesn't get him. That man punches Kenshin on his jaw. He managed to stand up, and swing his sword like he has no energy left to do it. So sluggish, until that man can avoid his attacks and punch Kenshin again. He folded his arms and attack Kenshin from his back when he tried to stand up again. He managed to avoid his attack but, he palm fisted Kenshin and make him pushed back. He swings his katana; his arm protector blocked his attacks. He use his arms to spin and throw Kenshin. Then, that man took a knife that hid inside of his opened kimono and tries to kill Kenshin. He shout then run towards that man and that man run towards him too. Tomoe just stand behind to kiss Kiyosato right on his mouth. 'I've killed many men to bring back peace on this land. But, that caused you lost your love, I'm stole an important live from you. I didn't know that I've done it. I'm fell in love to you but, I'm not fit to promise to protect you. Even so, I… I…' he thought while he slices that man right in his arm and somebody stab his stomach from behind.

That man screams in agony. "You're!" that man said. "I'll kill you!" he said while grabbing his sword. "STOP, HE PROTECT ME, WHEN I WAS DEPRESSED AND DRUNK BECAUSE OF YOUR DEATH, HE TOOK CARE OF ME! HE PROTECTS ME, I WON'T BE HERE IF HE DOESN'T HELP ME!" she screams while blocking his path. "Is that so?" Kiyosato asked while seeing she nodding and hug him. All that Kenshin only can to do is sit and watch his love hugged by her real love. "It's ok, you guys are engaged. I'll leave as soon as possible." Kenshin said. "Thank you for protecting my fiancé, my name is Kiyosato." Kiyosato said. "My name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." He said while he collapses.

When he wakes up, he noticed that he was in his home and he was bandage-covered. One more thing that he's noticed, he got a cross-shaped scar in his cheek. "Honey, he already wakes up." A familiar feminine voice said. "I'll leave soon, Tomoe, take care." He said while he taking his katana. "I learned something through this; I promise that I won't kill anybody again." Kenshin said and walks away. "Congratulations on your marriage, Kiyosato-san." Kenshin said when he sees Kiyosato. "My time is not much anymore, I'll go wandering, I hope I can see you later," Kenshin said. "Yes, I hope the same thing to you. By the way, that scar is a gift from Tomoe." Kiyosato said. "Tell my thanks to her, okay." He said then he walk to the streets, while he meet Katsura in the way of his wander. "Himura, I have found the traitor. He's Iizuka." A man with a straw hat said. "Katsura-san." He said. "Actually, I asked that girl to become your sheathe, for preventing you to kill wildly. But, she has found that her fiancé not died when you attacked him. So, you can do whatever you want right now, Chosu rebel force is disbanded from now on and then." He said. Then, Kenshin decided to wander around, go wander all of Japan. To learn his mistakes as Battousai the manslayer, He vowed to not kill people again.

Flashback stopped

"Finally, the two birds become one again. I hope me and Mashu could get that too." Medaka muttered while clinging on Mashu arms tighter. "Stop doing this, I'm not in the right position to get this. " Mashu shouted but, she was no care. "I'm your boss and this is my command, let me do this to you until we get home." She says in strict tone. "Shit, there she goes again." Zenkichi said. "Let continue to the next part. This is only halfway though." Kenshin said. "Okay then," Mashu said while surrenders on Medaka's command.

* * *

Ending: Shugoshin PARADOX – Misato Aki

* * *

 **So, everyone I told you this is the Hypothetical version of Rurouni Kenshin: Trust and Betrayal. Because, both of Kiyosato and Tomoe still alive and married. They lived happily forever and Kiyosato learned that the emperor is a bad guy (Even he think emperor is good guy before). Next chapter is his meeting with Kaoru and Yahiko. Sanosuke's first meeting with Kenshin is quite long though.**

 **TBC**


	7. Episode 7 - Kenshin's meeting with Kaoru

**Hello everybody, in this chapter, Kenshin will tell them about his meeting with Kaoru and Yahiko. About the opening, Freckles/Sokabasu will show in few arcs later due of the first chapter in this arc. I'll try to follow the canon here (the movie version, since it was shorter than the anime and manga ones) and I only show the Kenshin part since this is his flashback and notice this is the Dark Age of the rising sun country(not the real one).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

* * *

Opening: KINGS – Angela

* * *

Episode 7 – Kenshin's first meeting with Kaoru and Yahiko

"Ten years after the battle, I go to Tokyo, for wandering around." Kenshin said. "I've been walking through so many places and learn my mistakes." Kenshin said again. "That's why I always use reversed-blade sword." Kenshin said. Mashu just hear in awe while Medaka sleeps in his shoulder. When he tries to move her to Zenkichi, "Not so fast, I won't help you in your troubles with her, good luck." He said. 'You damn S.O.B!' Mashu thought. "The Tokyo I meant is the other part of this city." Kenshin said. "It looks like sixteenth century." Kenshin said again.

Flashback, 7 years ago

Kenshin was walking around on the traditional part of Tokyo. He wants to eat his dango but, he sees something weird. "Wanted – Battousai the manslayer? Of Kamiya Kasshin Style?" he said while read the words. 'I don't use that style, I using Hiten Mitsurugi Style.' He thought. "You there, you've carrying a sword around when there's a law against that. Are you the rumored assassin, Battousai the manslayer?" a woman with white kimono said while pointing her wooden sword against him. "Oro?" he said. "Your crimes will end today, prepare yourself!" she said while swing her sword against him. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a minute that you should." He said. "Be quiet!" she said while attacking Kenshin. "This is a misunderstanding, it is!" he said while trying to stop her and hid himself behind the tree.

Then, he runs away but, she still swings her sword to him. The he duck and walk behind her. She turns back and swings her sword. "Whoa! Ororo…" he said. "I'm a wanderer. I'm merely a wandering swordsman." He said. "I'm glad that you're understand." He said. "Then, why do you have that?" she asked. "This is a reverse blade sword. The sharp edge is on the back. Isn't it different from a usual sword?" he said. "I guess it's impossible to kill with that." She said. "Don't you think." He said then, he cleans his clothes. She gives a handkerchief. "My thanks." He said. "The person they described," he said. "It's been six months, he use our school name to kill, leaving behind vindication notes. Even though, the times had changed." She said while leaving him behind. When he walk, he realize that he forget to give her handkerchief to her.

Flashback paused

"What, you forget about that simple thing?!" Mashu said. "That's so funny!" Mashu said while laughing with Zenkichi while Medaka pinches his cheek. "Ow… That hurts!" Mashu said. "I want to sleep, don't be noisy," she said. She wants to sleep because of Mashu's shoulder is quite comfy for her, and it's comfort make her fell asleep. "Okay, Kurokami-san, I won't." Mashu said while rubbing her hair gently, he do it half-assed, because of money. "Mashu, you know how to make a girl fell asleep?" Zenkichi asked. "It seems, before her, I have another girl. But, she never seduce me while Kurokami-san seduce me this morning." Mashu said while he blush, remembering that seduction. "Let's continue then," he said.

Flashback continued

Kenshin was walking then; he sees the same woman as he met before was threatened by someone. He run and jumps to save her. "You forgot something that you did." He said while giving her a handkerchief. "Who are you?" the killer asked. "It doesn't matter who I'm." he said. "It's you, isn't it, the man who calling himself as the Battousai." He said. "That scar… That agility…" the fake-Battousai said. "It's him!" a police officer said. "Get him!" the other said while blowing a whistle. "Let's run!" he said while grabbing the girl's arm while run to somewhere else. "Are you okay?" Kenshin asked to a girl. "There is him, the Battousai!" the police said while pointing towards somewhere. "Let's go!" Kenshin said. "No, follow me." The girl said while pulling Kenshin's arm.

Then, he arrives at the place. The woman said, "I would be like to say thanks. But, I would have been okay even without your help.". "Better to treat that wound as soon as possible." He said. "Assistant Master – Kamiya Kaoru." He muttered. "We were never been a big school. Even after my father passed away, many people continued practicing here." She said while bowing down to enter the dojo and take off her sandals. "But six months ago. When the commotion about the Battousai started, now all we have left is what you see." She said. "I have to stop his rampage as soon as possible." She said. "You shouldn't get yourself involved in this." Kenshin said. "What?" she asked.

"That man is far stronger than you Kaoru-dono, he's." he said. "A swordsman must be honest about his foe skill as his own." Kenshin said. "You should know what you'll get if you fight against him next time. The honor about your school, isn't something that you must risk your life for, isn't it?" he said. "Swords aren't a tool to slay people." She said. "It hurts to know that was the ideal of Kamiya Kasshin Style are being tarnished by a killing sword. A merely wanderer like you, could never understand about this frustration!" she shout towards him. "A sword used to reinvigorate people." He said. "Well then, at any rate, with that wound of yours, it'll impossible to patrol at night that it will." He said. "I'm sure your late father also wouldn't want his daughter's life to be in risk, just for the sake of defending the name of his school. Please excuse me." He said while going out from her dojo.

The next day

Kenshin was wandering around, seeing a bunch of a man walking towards a dojo. Then, he follows them and found them make a mess in that dojo. "The Wanderer" Kaoru muttered while those men walk and push her a bit. "What she was saying are the words of someone who has never dirtied their hands. Childish nonsense that it is, sword is a weapon. Swordsmanship is leaning how to kill. Whatever the words you use for decorate it, this is the truth. But, I more prefer Kaoru-dono's words than the truth." He says. "Horseshit!" the leader says then, one of his man tried to attack him, he cross his arms right in the man wrist and grab his wrist then push him. Then, the second man tries attack him. But, he has no fortune. Kenshin move forward while grab the second man right on his spine and he kneel. The second man was rolled down.

The third man tried to do the same but, he managed to parry his attack and push him right on his spine and make him roll. The fourth man tried to attack him from upwards but, Kenshin hold his move before the man attacks him. Then, Kenshin punch him in the jaw and push him. Make the fourth man fell down with his head hit the ground first. The fifth tried to attack him but, he push him backwards resulting him to fall. The sixth tried to attack him, but he kicks him. Resulting he fell while losing grip on his sword. He slaps the sixth and pushes the seventh backwards. Punch the eight on his bald head and throw him to a three men in front of him. "Don't run away you guys, get him!" the leader said. Then, he releases his shoes and approaches them.

Two of them tried to ambush him from behind. He quickly avoids their attacks. Then, some of them join the battle. He avoids and rolls somewhere. Push one of them to a pillar then, he spins around. Some of them stay in his way, he push all of them while running towards wooden sword stand and do a wall jump in that stand and kick a sword to the ground. He took a sword and attacks all of them in some swing. One of them get thrown to a wall, then some of them get a hit on their stomach. Then, he hit on his left side of his neck. While the later victim tries to rans away, Kenshin slam his sword on the second and the latest victim on their back. Then, he took a sword by his foot and grabs it and hit the last one with two swords in his face. Then, the swords broke and the victim collapses.

"The form that Battousai the manslayer uses is Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It's an old sword style that allows one person slay many with ease. If it wasn't for this reversed blade, it'll slaughter with deadly accuracy." He said. "You!" one of them said then the other tried to attack him. But, he avoids and parry it with his sword grip. The man who shouts tries to attacks him in few seconds later. But, he has no luck and gets a sword in front of his face. When the last one shout and he parried the man who was standing in front of him, then, he put his katana on his stomach and throws him to outside of that dojo. He sheathes his katana after that. Kaoru and a kid called Yahiko see him in awe. "You're" she said. "Kaoru, what's happened, what's wrong!" some civilian said. "Whoa!" one of them said while sliding. "Whoa they're all dead!" all of them said. "Wait!" she said. "What on earth happened here?" the entire civilian asked.

"Is he a murderer?!" one of them said while pointing Kenshin. "Not at all, they attacked us out of blue. But, it's okay, they aren't dead, just unconscious." Kaoru said. "Over here! Over here!" a police officer said. "What happened here!" a police officer asked. "Don't you all know that carrying a sword is against the rule?!" the police officer asked to Kenshin. "Take them away!" all of them said. "What happened?" the police asked to Kaoru. "It's my fault. It all happened because of this lowly wanderer. None of this has anything to do with the school." Kenshin said to the officer. Then, the police take his sword rudely and said, "Let's go!", "Wait, mr. Wanderer." Kaoru said to Kenshin. "What is it?" he asked. "At least may I know your name?" she asked. Then, the police took him away. "Ororo…" he said. "Just wait a second!" she said while intercept the police officer. "My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura." He said. "Move!" the officer said. "Kenshin, a sword with a heart" She muttered.

End Flashback

"That's how I met them, now we go to the final part," Kenshin said. "It's almost 6 am; her father will be enraged because of this." Mashu muttered. "I'm agree with you." Zenkichi said. "I'll tell you the part where I met Sanosuke after this." Kenshin said.

* * *

Ending: Shugoshin PARADOX – Misato Aki

* * *

 **By the way, I tried to follow the movie part so badly and my hand hurts to write right now. But, this is my standard length, 1000-2500 words on one chapter. Spoiler, He'll explain about his meeting with Sanosuke. After that, the arc ends there**

 **TBC**


	8. Episode 8 - Kenshin's meeting with Zanza

**Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

Episode 8 – Kenshin's first meeting with Sanosuke

"This is the most embarrassing part of my life I was get arrested and imprisoned." Kenshin said. "If you don't want to tell, it's okay." Mashu said. "Either, she wants to sleep immediately." Mashu said. "Mashu's shoulder is quite comfy." She muttered. 'Huh?' Mashu thought. "Oi, Zenkichi, I hope we switch places right now." Mashu said. "No-no." Zenkichi said. "Oh Shit." Mashu muttered. "You must know how the jail feels. so, when you want to commit a crime, this will make you think twice before you doing things like that. Luckily, I only sleep in there for a night. While in that time, we establish "Police Rebel Force." Kenshin said.

Flashback

Kenshin was brought to a prison with two police because of bringing his sword. Now, sword is an illegal to object to bring. Except, if the wielder already get the certificate which allows him to bring a sword or have right position to do that. "Can you guys just shut up?!" the police officer said while pushing one of those inmate's arms and walk rudely the inmates in there shaking the iron bars while shouting. The crankling noise always happened in that place. While the officer bring Kenshin to imprison him. "We got a newcomer." the police officer said. While a man staring at Kenshin with full hatred. "Move your legs!" the police officer said while the other opens a key for putting in Kenshin. Then, the police officer pushes Kenshin rudely.

Few times later

Kenshin was sleeping, it was raining. Due of lacking in infrastructure, the some roof are leaking. The drip is fast as the rain. Of course, Kenshin was disturbed by that and he see upwards for a while. Then, he use the bowl that used for a porridge to catch some leaking water. "Open it!" someone said. Then, the jail opened. With someone who walk towards the place where Kenshin sleep. "Then, he put the bowl and back to his peacefull but little bit noisy sleep. "A man with a cross shaped scar." A man with black police uniform said while smiling against Kenshin. "I know it was you. Long time no see, Battousai the manslayer." He said again. "It's been ten years since the Battle of Toba-Fushimi." He said again.

"We need to chat for a bit," he said while make a hand move that say "Come out". "Come out," he said while he stands and a police officer opens the prison door. Then, Kenshin out from that room while that man walk. Then, he follows him. A man who see him with hatred few times ago seeing him walk and muttered, "Battousai the manslayer, huh?", then, Kenshin follow the man until a warden's place. "It's been a long time. Where you had been hiding?" a man with moustache and white police uniform asked while smoking. "Yamagata-san." He said. "For the past 10 years, whenever I heard a rumor, that a skilled wanderer rescued someone, I sent my men to investigate." He said. "Back in few years ago, we walk on different paths. You against the Imperial while we support them. But, we hoped for a better country. When I see the emperor's way of ruling, we realize that he will bring the country to its destruction." He said

"He was known as Fujita Goro, he works for me and has been assisting us. Both of us already see his way of ruling. Please, lend us your strength." He said. "I don't want to be a manslayer again." He said. "What do you say, we do this for the better future to our next generation!" he said.. "How a manslayer protects people without slaying other people?" he asked. "How you become a coward? What the hell is this joke of sword?" he asked while taking Kenshin's sword, pull it and sheathes it quickly then, throw the sword to him and Kenshin take his sword. "Even with this sword, I still could protect other people." Kenshin said. "How about we test it?" Goro said. "Before you saying your nonsense like that, let see how you will protect yourself." Goro said while pulling his sword and point the tip towards Kenshin.

Kenshin only walk backwards while Goro take a step forward as Kenshin walk backwards. Then, he swings his sword and Kenshin intercept his attack with his sword's grip. Then, Goro push him behind. Kenshin use a chair for regaining his balance. "Please put away your sword." Kenshin pleaded. "No way!" he said while swing his sword. Then, Kenshin avoid it and when he swings his sword again, Kenshin block his attack. Then, Goro kick Kenshin to an open field behind him. He quickly recovers and Goro walk towards him. Then, he swings his sword for few times, while Kenshin avoid his attacks like it was nothing. Few of his moves blocked by Kenshin's sword grip. He rolled backwards and he crouches while Goro swing his sword again. But, his katana is opened for a bit. He swing his sword to throw Kenshin's sword sheathe forcefully.

Then, he swings his sword again and Kenshin block it using his sword blade for few times. "The sharp edge is facing you, it will hurt you in the end." He said while he raise his sword and swing it again. Right now, his sword blade was on his shoulder. Then, Goro push his sword and the sharp part collides with his shoulder which makes his shoulder bleed. "Like this, do you remember those days?" he asked. "I put the past behind me. I'll never kill again." He said while Goro angered by his words. "Enough!" Yamagata said while Goro stop his fight. "Sorry," he said while turning back. "It's nothing," Kenshin said while he hold his injuries. "By the way, I'll join. In one condition, I will catch my target. Not killing them." Kenshin said. "Good." Yamagata said. "Let him leave!" he said to an officer. "Yes, sir!" the officer said.

When, he walks out from that place, he sees Kaoru was grabbing an umbrella. "Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said. "You don't have any place to go right?" she asked. "Come to my home," she said in friendly tone while giving him an umbrella. "Thanks for helping me," she said. "Now you know who am I, don't you? I'm a manslayer." He said. "That's not the person I know," he said. "The one I met is a wanderer called Kenshin." She said again while covering him with an umbrella. "Everybody has one or two things in their past that they wouldn't let other people knew about or share it. Am I right?" She said. "Here," she said while giving him an umbrella. "Take it," she said while giving it again. "Let's go," she said while walk while he just stare. "Hurry up!" she said. "Come on!" she said.

Flashback paused

"So romantic," Mashu said. "Full of romance," Zenkichi said. "It seems she likes you." Mashu teased. "That's not it!" Kenshin said while he blushed. "Busted, you like her too!" Mashu said in teasing tone. "I hope Mashu and I as romantic as them," Medaka muttered while sleeping on his shoulder. "Ow, come on, I'm only here as your bodyguard, not your lover. Your lover is Zenkichi." Mashu said. "What!?" he said. "You're her lover, I mean first friend." Mashu said. "She yours," he said. "No, she's yours!" Mashu said. "Stop fighting!" Medaka said while pinches their cheek. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Mashu and Zenkichi said then, she releases her pinch. "That hurts, this Kurokami girl is freaking strong!" Mashu said. "Yeah, she is." Zenkichi said. "Let continue," Kenshin said.

Flashback continued

Kenshin arrived at Kaoru's dojo. "Come in," Kaoru said. "Excuse me." Kenshin said. "Yahiko" Kaoru called him. "This is Myojin Yahiko. I teach him swordsmanship sometimes." Kaoru said. "And he's sort of my housemate," she said again. "I come here because you don't have any students. None! Zip!" he said. "He has a bad mouth but, he has a potential." Kaoru said. "Shut up! I want to be strong!" Yahiko said. "I get it." Kaoru said. "Kenshin will be our new housemate." Kaoru said. "That means I'm your senior." Yahiko said and give his hand rudely. "It's nice to meet you," he said while shaking they shaking hands friendly. "Right" Yahiko said. "Okay, so here are the rules of living in this place." Kaoru said while pointing to a wooden sign that shown the rule. "Don't bring a girl to this place without permission, no fighting, don't come here in drunken situation, no crimes allowed, etc., etc., etc. (too many of them)." Kenshin said. "I'm agree about that rule." Kenshin said.

Few times later,

They are eating in a restaurant then, a man was walking rudely. "Hoi, Battousai the manslayer!" said a man with jacket with "bad" kanji on its back. "Sanosuke-san!" a waitress said while he throws a big pole. The waitress holds it with the other waitress. "So heavy," Yahiko muttered. "An Imperialist who work for Chosu clan for 5 years. From 14 years old until 19 years old. Then, missing for 10 years." A guy called Sanosuke said. "I want to fight you," he said. "Let's do it outside because, this is not the right place to do this." Kenshin said. "Okay, If you want to!" that guy said again. "Hey, If you want to see a fight come outside!" that guy shout then, all of the costumers in that restaurant came outside to see a fight.

"My name is Sanosuke Sagara, known as Zanza. This is Zanbato, a sword that used to kill horses. It's an antic though. But, since I don't take a good care of it. It's blunt." That guy said while lift that sword. All of the audiences look at that sword with awe. "I challenge you to this friendly challenge." He said it bluntly. Then, he swing that sword to Kenshin. But, he managed to avoid it. The audience shout in awe because Kenshin agility. Sanosuke keep swing his sword quickly, while Kenshin avoid Sanosuke's moves. "Why don't you fight?" he asked. "I don't fight because, I don't want to." Kenshin said. "I have no reason to fight." He said then, he running and jumping around avoiding Sanosuke while he chases Kenshin.

"Hey!" Sanosuke said while casing Kenshin. Kenshin run then, stop for a while. Then, Sanosuke swing his sword. Due of its weight, he almost fell to the river if Kenshin doesn't help him. Then, Sanosuke swing his sword while Kenshin avoid it and run toward the river and he does pole jumping. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the people shout. "I don't want to." Kenshin said while he walks back towards the starting place. "Move! Stand Back!" Sanosuke said while run to Kenshin's place. "Okay, this is over!" Sanosuke said. All the people sighed hoped for more attraction. "Shoo, this is just a show, Shoo!" he said again while repelling the audience. "Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru asked. "Yes," Kenshin said. "Okay, let's go back. Don't waste the food." Kaoru said.

End Flashback

"That's how I met Sanosuke, what a funny meeting. The next day, he lives in Kaoru's house as a guard." Kenshin said. "Oh, I know why don't want to fight me back then!" Sanosuke said. "Maybe, that Tomoe girl making him stop killing." Yahiko said. "You're brilliant, let's tell Kaoru about this and see how she reacts about that." Sanosuke said while he smirking with Yahiko. "You two" Mashu said while standing behind Sanosuke and Yahiko. "Heh, she's on my shoulder, oh shit." Zenkichi muttered. Mashu quickly pinches their ears. "If you make a gossip again, I won't hesitate to make you clean all the dojo by your own!" Mashu said. "We're sorry! Please, we will keep silent!" they pleaded. "By the way," Mashu said while he stands like a frozen statue. "Her father said she must live with me, and I'll get killed by Kaoru-san!" Mashu shout in panic. "Damn you, Kurokami Oji-san (Kajiki)!" Mashu shouted

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Disciplinary Council?

**Hello Everybody. Sorry for the late upload. In this Arc, the Opening and Ending song are same as canon. I honestly surprised why this story was unpopular. Maybe, I some reasons that I should think;**

 **1\. Maybe, I create a bad story**

 **2\. The fandom should be Rurouni Kenshin/Naruto or Medaka Box/Naruto. (Since Naruto was the most popular anime fandom) or I should create this with Harry Potter (most popular fandom).**

 **3\. The pairing was wrong, even Mashu shouldn't have a harem.**

 **4\. Maybe, I was too fast on this story. (8 chapters uploaded in one day?!)**

 **But, I can't change the story; it would make this fic worse. I hope not all of this was true. Tell where the true one on review (PLEASE!). For avoiding confusion, make sure you read all chapters. Not for promoting but, the story is connected in each episodes.**

 **Spoiler: the Dragon inside Mashu's body will awaken (even he already use his dragonic powers)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the openings, endings, and BGM's that shown in here. All of Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All of Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

* * *

Opening: HAPPY CRAZY BOX – Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Episode 9 – Disciplinary Council? Nah, screw it!

One day, in our beloved Hakoniwa Academy. There's something weird in there. It's like a detector that commonly seen on the malls with large hakoniwa symbol on it. Mashu was walking towards the school early; he was running from his boss. So, she won't cling on his hands. ' _Damn you, Boss Oji-chan!_ ' he thought. "Huh? What's that, and why some students can't come in due of their clothes?" Mashu said. He is guessing that some of them didn't wear the clothes properly. ' _Shit! I brought my katana! Ah, screw it._ ' He thought again. "There you're!" a familiar voice echoed towards his ear and he see a woman jump towards him. Weirdly, it's not Medaka. Instead, Kikaijima attempts to hug him. As usual for our hero, he just walks like it was nothing. Which making Kikaijima fell to the ground.

"Kikaijima-san, I appreciate you if you don't attempt to do the same thing as Kurokami-san." Mashu says coldly. Then, he felt a strange hug from behind. "Mashu-kun, finally I found you!" said a familiar voice while still hugging him from behind. "Ku-Kurokami-san!? What are you doing? Shouldn't you do this to Zenkichi?!" Mashu says when he rotates his head to left. "How about if we…" Medaka said while holding his cheeks and attempted to kiss him. Then, a cuff shaped thing thrown towards Mashu when his and Medaka's lips almost make a touch. "Don't dare to kiss each other in this academy! And, why you bring a weapon and wearing gloves here!? Take off the gloves and give me your weapon! " a girl with pink hair and glasses said in anger tone.

"Huh? About that kiss, it's Kurokami-san's fault, not mine. About the sword, it's not your business!" Mashu said while unsheathes his sword and point it towards that woman. "Then, you! Why you wear an inappropriate uniform!" she said again while point against Medaka. "You, do you think that you're Elvis Presley?!" she said while pointing against Akune. "You, why you wear your uniform like that?!" she said while point Zenkichi. "Let me handle this, you're talking too much," Mashu said in behind her. "Hiten-Mitsurugi Style, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki" Mashu said while swing his katana with his full power and the sword hit her waist. Then, she is flying to somewhere. "She's talking too much." Mashu said. "Let's go." He said coldly. "I see your attempt in there. Don't dare to do it again!" Medaka said to Kikaijima with ruling tone. ' _Of course not, He's mine I love him too._ ' She thought.

Sometime later,

"I brought you the box, Kurokami-san." Mashu said while bringing the suggestion box to Medaka. "How many times that I should tell you to call me "Medaka-chan" instead of "Kurokami-san"?" she asked. "Errrr… Maybe ten times if I remember." Mashu said. "Just check the box, Kurokami-san." Mashu said. "By the way, will you accept this?" she asked while giving him a hand-band with "Vice-President" word in there. "Sorry, I'll pass." Mashu said Coldly. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the room. The voice was came from the entrance. A girl that Mashu recently throw was in front of him. "Oh shit." Mashu muttered. Then, she walk towards the president. Mashu intercept her. "Are you intending harm on her? Step on my corpse first!" Mashu said while entering his attacking stance.

"Can you give me the sword and take off your gloves?" she asked rudely. "Of course, I won't!" Mashu said. "If you force for this, fight me!" Mashu said while throwing his sword towards Zenkichi. "Zenkichi, take a good care of my sword while I fighting this crazy woman." Mashu said then, kick her in unpredictable speed. But, he feel something that made of iron. That girl was holding his kick. ' _For a little girl, she was_ _strong._ ' Mashu thought. Then, he swap his legs swiftly and she still can intercept his attacks. Then, he punch her on her stomach. "I just use half of my power and I managed to open your defenses." Mashu said. "No," she said. "Your will make you win. Go ahead, talk to her." Mashu said.

few moments later

"WHAT ON EARTH, ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING?!" she said in angry tone. "Why would the Student Council that sets an example for the students, be the ones not following the most simple of rules?! Even one of your member bring a weapon!" she asked. "Excuse me, Onigase-san, all of them are the Student Council, except me. I was here because I'm Kurokami-san's bodyguard." Mashu said coldly. "Okay, then. Give me your sword and take off your gloves right now!" 'Onigase' said. "If you say so. But, it only happen in your dreams." Mashu said coldly. "Then, rest of you, fix your uniforms!" Onigase said. Then, some of them fix their uniforms. Right now, Kikaijima was playing with a abacus. "And you there, with the abacus! Kikaijima Mogana-san. Why are you working like this has nothing to do with you?!" Onigase shout towards Kikaijima.

"Because, it has nothing to do with me. I haven't altered the clothes and the length of my skirt is the normal length." Kikaijima said. "You think saying that would fool me!?" she said while coliding her handcufs. After the colision, Mashu quickly seeing other direction. "I don't see anything!" Mashu said. "See! Underneath your clothes, you're wearing swimsuit! You can't fool my enforcer eyes!" she said. "Enforcer eyes, HAHAHAHA!" Mashu laughed while rolling in the floor. "How did she know that?" Zenkichi asked. "And why is she wearing swimsuit?" Akune asked. "Maybe, she tried to make me intrested to her. Which she failed on it." Mashu said. "I'm just testing you." Kikaijima said while patting Onigase's shoulders. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO ACT HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW?!" Mashu and Zenkichi asked in shock.

"Hey, how about we watching a new movie called "Boruto: Naruto the Movie"?" Mashu asked to Zenkichi. "If you want to watch something, watch a romantic movie with me..." Medaka said while death-glaring Mashu. "Okay, okay, I cancel it." Mashu said while crying in his mind. "Since when Mashu turned like that?" Akune asked. "All of this happens since Medaka-chan being his boss." Zenkichi said. "Give me your sword and take off your gloves!" Onigase still doesn't give up on taking Mashu's sword and his gloves. "Of course not! I need all of this! This is the certificate!" Mashu said while giving her an allowance certificate. "It isn't fake!" Mashu said. "Okay, I'll tell to my boss about this." Onigase said. "Thanks," Mashu said.

"Mashu, let me hug you. It's so cold in here." she asked. "No, thanks." Mashu said. "Onigase-san, if I wore only my swimsuit, would that be bad?" she asked. "OF COURSE, IT WOULD BE BAD!" Onigase shouts towards her. "You broke my ears." Mashu said. "IS THAT A PROBLEM!?" she asked. "Of course!" Mashu said. "Has your purge finished yet?" Medaka asked calmly. "It's not like they have a bad intensions. Could you leave it at now?" she asked. "Ah, that's okay, Madam President! I should be apologizing for interupting your work! Now, then, I would like to take my leave." she said while head straight back and jump towards the table. "Right, that's not what I should be doing!" she said while punch the table.

"You're the biggest problems in here. There're no worse intentions in this world than that embarassing uniform you have on!" Onigase said. "Embarassing? That's pretty ridicilous." Medaka replied. "Ooooo... It seems the girl quarrel happened just now. Is that true, Zenkichi." Mashu said like a Soccer Match Commentator. "Yeah that's true. Who will win this quarrel?" Zenkichi said like a Soccer Match Commentator. "I Kurokami Medaka, have never been embarassed about my splendid body." she said in proud tone. After few words full of argumentation, "It seems Kurokami-san will have her victory." Mashu said. "Her words will stop that whinning Onigase!" Akune said in full of love tone. "SHUT UP, YOU ARE NOT THE COMMENTATOR!" Mashu and Zenkichi said while punching Akune in his cheek. "I just on't want to change my uniform." she said stubbornly.

"Kurokami-san, please reconsider this. You broke my eyes every single day and the rule doesn't in your side. You will make rivalry Discplinary Council." Mashu said. "Medaka-san, wasn't that very bad?" Kikaijima asked. "There's nothing to gain from making the Council as enemies. Especially that Onigase-san." Akune said. "American Handcuffs Onigase, she was scouted by the school president for the sole purpose of being an enforcer. She's prepared to use physical force to enforce the rules. After she take over, the force that break the rules have been steadily decreaseing. I don't agree with her way to enforce the rules, but her intent was correct. However, I don't think that I wrong either. People aren't meant to protect the rules. But, the rule meant to protect people." Medaka said.

Meanwhile...

"What happened?" A white haired boy asked while sleeping in someone's body. "Dammit, this is annoying!" she said. "Unzen-sama, all of the student council break the uniform rules. Especially, that stuborn president!" she complain to that man. "Even, the president's bodyguard refuses to hand his sword and open his gloves. Instead, he gave me this allowance certificate." she said while handing him the allowance. "Hmmm, this is real. Let the bodyguard bring his sword, wear his gloves, and joining no club or even Student Council. But, if he break other rules just once. He'll expelled from this school." 'Unzen said. "You may leave now." Unzen said. "Thank you." Onigase said. "Unzen-sama, is that..." A woman behind him asked. "You're right, Yobuko-san. He's indeed Mashu Ryuno, student of Himura "Battousai" Kenshin, the Stongest Yakuza-bouncer in Tokyo." Unzen said. ' _Soon he'll be mine._ ' Yobuko thought.

* * *

Ending: Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for bad things that I made from first chapter until this chapter (including, Antagonising Medaka) and doing this so bad. But, that's how the story goes on. (Really sorry) But, I try to make this fic good for you guys. I'll try to following the canon, even intercepted by OC's.**

 **One more thing, the schedule is once every two weeks (same goes as my Indonesian Highschool DxD fanfic, FuNe). But, expect bonuses when I got my long holiday. If I get middle or final exam, I'll stop from a week before the exam since, my school exam is so hard. My school is top-school in my country. That's my schedule. The speed depends on school library. If it closes, the progress will be so slow. If it opens, the progress would go as the flow says.**

 **Note: Mashu is Human/Dragon hybrid, so it's normal for girls to attracted to him. He'll make a LARGE unwanted harem. His dragonic hand and the dragon who sleeps in his body are the sign that he's a hybrid.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or anything but flames. Flames will be fed to Natsu (deleted).**

 **TBC**


	10. Episode 10 - Harem

**Hello everybody. So the schedule is once every two weeks, since I write another story "my story of DxD: FuNe", in this chapter I explain why Yobuko have a crush on Mashu. But, of course, our hero doesn't know woman's feeings.**

 **Without further ado, lets begin the story**

 **Warning: OOC, Swearing, etc**

 **Reminder: Mashu learn so many martial arts (including Taijutsu, karate, and judo). So, it's common if you see various martial arts move in this fanfic. His mastery level is high in many martial arts. In some martial arts, he exceed his masters. If Medaka is power type, Kenshin is speed type, Mashu is Balanced type.**

 **Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and it's franchises belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and it's franchises belong to Nisio Isin. The song that used for Opening, Ending, and BGM's belong to the original artists.**

 **The Season 4 Arcs (episode 37-52) has +4 episodes/1 Arc. It was a filler Arc so, the story will not be so intense.**

* * *

Opening: HAPPY CRAZY BOX - Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Episode 10 - Got a harem? Oh shit!

Mashu was standing beside Medaka as always in Student Council Office, she was doing a bunch of paperwork(?). Zenkichi was reading manga called "Nanatsu no Taizai" with Akune. While Kikaijima searching for an attempt to get close to Mashu. The peace covered the office until one moment. In one second, the door was quickly slammed towards the shelf on each side. "Mashu, I would like to ask you to follow me, alone." A pink haired girl with round glasses said. "Kurokami-san, I would like to take my leave." Mashu said. "Zenkichi, stop reading that manga and protect her for a while for me." Mashu said. "Give it to me!" instead of Zenkichi, Akune was saying that. "Mashu, call me..." she said but, her mouth is closed by Zenkichi.

Mashu was walking in the corridor with that pink haired girl. "So, Onigase-san, why you call me?" Mashu asked towards her. "Unzen-sama would like too see you, if you attempted to escape, I would punch you in your face." Onigase answered while clenching her fist in front of him. "I would take your challenge." Mashu said. "Don't worry, as long as no weird things, I won't." Mashu said. "Okay, we've arrived." Onigase said while knocking the door. "Unzen-sama, your guest has arrived." she said while waiting for further orders. "okay, he may come in. Now, you continue your work." 'Unzen-sama' said. Then, Onigase opened the door and tell him to enter the room.

When he entered the room, he saw two people inside. A 10 year old and white haired boy and a girl with chestnut hair with glasses. "Ryuno Mashu-san, welcome. How about taking a little bit chit chat?" he greeted Mashu formally. "No more bullshits, Myouri Unzen. Are you working for that damned Shishio?" Mashu asked while unsheathe and point his katana towards him. "Unzen-sama," A girl interferes their chat because Mashu's act. "Yobuko-san, I can handle this." Unzen said. "Could you relax for a bit, no need to be this intense." Unzen said. "First, I don't work for him. Instead, I was the chief of Hakoniwa Anti-Imperial Force that created by Hakama Shiranui." Unzen said. "I heard you came from Police Rebel Force, so how about discuss about our partnership instead of talking about him." Unzen said in relaxed tone.

Then, Mashu sheathe his katana. "Thanks about your cooperation, I would like to tell Chief Saito about this," Mashu said. "Okay, no problem." he said. "Before that, is this girl familiar with you?" he continued his words. Then, the girl approaches him. "I don't know her." Mashu said which making the girl and Unzen gasped. "Don't you saved her two years ago?" Unzen asked in astonished tone. "No, my job back then is to punch and bring Yakuza to the PRF Headquarters." Mashu said. "If I ever save anybody, I think that as a wind, felt but unseen." Mashu said again. "  
Let me explain about it," the girl said. "My name is Fue Yobuko, the girl..." she said then she muttered few words that Mashu can't hear with his Hunter Sense.

"If you don't have anything too explain then, I would like to take my leave." Mashu said. "W-Wait!" she said then Unzen said "See you later,". When, Mashu came out from that room and somebody close his mouth and nose. ' _What's this? Did he/she try to make me sleep?_ ' Mashu thought. Then, he fell asleep and brought to somewhere that you guys could tell by your own perverted minds. When, he wake up, he only see something white and he was tied. He didn't know what's that. 'HOLY SHIT! Ryuga, wake up! Explain what happened on me while I was fucking asleep?' Mashu asked to the dragon that asleep on his body, Ryuga. " **That 'Kurokami-san' bring you to this room and cover your head with her, You Know What.** " Ryuga said.

Then, a female voice was echoed through Mashu's ear, speaking of something sounds, you will have your nosebleed when you think about it. "Kurokami-san, I don't sign a contract for this, I can't do it." Mashu said. "I've waited for this, Mashu-kun~" that voice said. 'It's not Kurokami-san, think twice, Ryuga.' Mashu said to Ryuga. " **Let me think, It was... that Yobuko** ' Ryuga said. "Damn you, Unzen." Mashu muttered. Then, he tried to free himself from the rope that constrict his hands. Then, he successfully release himself from the ropes. He take off something in his hair. A girl, same girl as he met in that room with Unzen. "Y-You can release yourself from that chain?" she was shocked in place. "Luckilly, I still wore my uniform properly." Mashu said while seeing his outfit.

"Kurokami-san will get piss off to me, She'll kill me if I see this." Mashu said. "I allow her," a familiar voice said. "WHAT!?" Mashu said in shocked tone, his boss came and said that in relaxed tone. "Why you allow her? Did you pissed off because of this?" Mashu asked, he know that she'll get angry if she saw this. "She tell me that she wants to repay you for what you've done to her two years ago." she said. "Oh, it's that so?" Mashu asked. "If you forget, I could tell you what you've done in that time. Because, I see you save her back then," she continued her words. "Second, after her do 'that' to you, I'll do it to you." she said again.

Flashback, two years ago (Expect Mashu x Fue here)

Mashu was walking in the streets of Tokyo. Then, he heard a scream from somewhere that he doesn't know. "Miss, where are you?" Mashu asked while searching for where that voice come from. "HELP ME!" she screamed. But, Mashu still searching for that girl. "Miss, where are.." he search for her and gasped because he saw something inappropriate. "Finally, a bunch of yakuza. Let me punch you." Mashu said while run towards a group of yakuza that hurt a girl. "ATTACK HIM!" their leader said while tried to attack Mashu. But, Mashu keep silent and run towards them. "You just broke my day. Making me have no mood for watching anime called "Highschool DxD NEW"." Mashu said then, do a quick punch towards one of them. Quickly, punch the other.

He do that until all of them was collapsed and leaving the leader himself. "Why you, son of a-" the leader said but, Mashu already attack him on the stomach. "You weak, why I don't have a challenge on my carrier?" Mashu whinned. "By the way, miss. Go, you're free now." Mashu said towards that girl. The girl has a chestnut hair and wear glasses. Her clothes bit torn by those Yakuza. Mashu take the bunch of Yakuza and it's leader without worries about the weight. "Thank-" she said but, he was left quickly. "Whoever you're, I'll find you." she said in joy tone. Then, she go to her home quickly. Avoiding another Yakuza gang.

Few days later, another Yakuza gang attack her. "Hello there, you're so beautiful. So sweet until I want to eat you." the another gang leader said while grabbing her upper torso rudely. "Please stop, HELP!" she shouted. Meanwhile, in Mashu's place, he was walking again with an anime CD called "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai 2". "Again? When I got my fucking holiday?" Mashu complained. Then, Mashu ran towards that sound's source. The scream still heard by him, he ran turn left, right, go straight, and else. Until he was reaching the source, it was the same girl. Her usual chestnut hair and her glasses was the sign of it was the same girl as yesterday. "She again? WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" Mashu complain

"Screw it! First, you make me no mood to watch "Highschool DxD NEW" now, you take my mood to watch "Oreimo 2"?! You really piss me off!" Mashu said in anger. "It's seems you're the same guy as yesterday don't you?!" Mashu said in anger. While he was death-glaring them. "HIIIIII! HE'S REALLY ANGRY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the said in panicked tone while running 'Topsy turfy' ('kocar kacir' in my country's language). "NO ESCAPE FOR YOU, DRAGON'S EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!" Mashu said while clench and release his clench. The orb was released and flying in front of his arms. Then, he do the "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" move (belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not mine!).

All of them were locked in Mashu's Trigrams, and 128 Dragonic power-enhanced punches each of them. All of them where thrown to walls and no one managed to escaped from his ultimate attack. "At least I could tell you one thing, STOP PISSING ME OFF!" he said to those yakuza. "Why us? Why not that girl?" they muttered. "That because you are disturbing her!" Mashu said while punching one of them. Then, they keep silent because seeing Mashu's brutality. "FATALITY!" Mashu said while taking them like it was nothing. "Miss, you're safe now. At least, let me take you to your home. I'm a yakuza-bouncer, and I don't hurt a girl." Mashu said. She was staring Mashu in fear and awe in the same time. Then, they started their journey.

He was walking with that girl, towards her home. "W-What's your name, bouncer-san?" she asked. "My name isn't important, I don't want you to remember my name." Mashu said while bringing the yakuza. "Why?" she asked. "No one knows my name, except he/she is enroll in Hakobune right now." Mashu said. "I was in there." she said. "Same as me," He said in cold tone. "FUE! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" a middle aged woman with buxom body and chestnut hair said. "Excuse me, miss. I just brought her here." Mashu said. "Tell her to avoid strange areas like that or she'll get a worse treatment from the other yakuza gang." Mashu said. "Is that a yakuza bouncer?" the woman asked. "Yes, kaa-san. He save me." she said in shy tone (like Hinata from Naruto. Once again, It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Then, the woman tell Mashu to came in to her house and have a chat while her daughter serve him a water. "Can you help us?" the woman asked. "What is it? Is it about that yakuza gang?" Mashu asked. "Yes, her father was a well-known Yakuza-bouncer same as you. He is "Black Dragon" Kuroh Yobuko. He's good in all sorts of martial arts. One day, he facing a gang called "Tokyo no Hebi". Their leader is Souta Hekitama, or you could say "The Snake"." she said while Mashu drink the water. "The Black Dragon Incident, huh? I already know it. Your husband is one of best Yakuza-bouncer in Japan." Mashu said. "Then, after the fight. The Snake cheated and kill him right after the duel. He want me and my daughter. For..." that woman said while muttered something that Mashu can't hear. His "Hunter-Sense" don't work. "Okay, his head price will be your cost, so you don't need to pay." Mashu said.

Then, Mashu go to his home, invite Kenshin and Sanosuke to his recent work. In their way to "Tokyo no Hebi" territory. A messenger come to him. "Mashu-dono! The yakuza has kidnap that woman and her daughter!" the messenger said. "All of our defenses were destroyed so easily." he said again. "Shit! Let's hurry before he rape both of them. The main focus is our dealer's safety." Mashu said. "Mashu, I know. But, don't let emotions get you." Kenshin said. "Okay, sensei!" Mashu said. When they arrived on the gates of Hekitama's estate. They broke out the gate. "INTRUDER!" one of them said while hit by Mashu. "Shut up! You son of a bitch!" Mashu said while throw the yakuza away. "Sensei, Sanosuke, protect the front garden. Sensei, call for reinforcements! After the reinforcements come, inflirate the building, save all hostages!" Mashu said. "Yes, Mashu!" they said.

Mashu is quickly inflirate the building. A few infliration later, a man with snake motive in his clothes came to him. "Well, well, what we have here, a mere Yakuza bouncer." he said again. "Souta Hekitama, Where's Yobuko family members?" Mashu asked. "They? Ah, I just want to play with them. Too bad! You've come too early. So, I can't play with them!" Souta said. "YOU DAMN JERK!" Mashu said. "My men, attack him!" Souta said then, a bunch of Yakuza shown themselves as Mashu make his stance. "I'm ready, Whatever you are!" Mashu said. "ATTACK HIM!" all of them said. But, Mashu already make his moves first before they touch Mashu. "Dragon's sword spinning attack!" Mashu said while pull his katana and spin while his katana hit all of them. Of course, he follow Kenshin's teachings, attack them with the blunt side. "ARGH! FU-!"they said but, Mashu already hit them. "How about a little bit swordfight before I play with them?" He asked while pulling his rapier from it's sheath. Then, they play with their sword.

Mashu was intercept Souta's moves like it was nothing. Then, Mashu start to attack him. With his "Endless torment". Then, he quickly punch Souta in various places. As you could expect from our hero, he beat Souta like he was nothing to him. "Where are they?" Mashu asked. "Behind that door." he said in pretended-to-fear tone while pointing gold-colored room. Then, Mashu came towards that door and opened it. While seeing two woman was tied up. Luckilly, they was untouched. "Thank god!" Mashu said while releasing their ties. "Thank you, bouncer-san!" The girl said while hugging Mashu. "My daughter likes you," her mother said. "It's not a-" Mashu said then, he moved his hands swiftly. "A bullet huh?" Mashu said when he catch something. "As you say, he loves to cheat." Mashu said again. "HUH? HOW DID YOU FUCKING CATCH A BULLET LIKE YOU CATCH A COIN?!" he asked in fear. "Secrets." Mashu said while flick that bullet towards that guy's head. Few days later, Souta "The Snake" Hekitama was excecuted, Yobuko family live in peace and Mashu and his gang got the money. But, Mashu get the most of it.

End Flashback,

"That's how you met her." Medaka said. "Wow, I almost forget that." Mashu said. "You stalker!" Mashu muttered. "At least, let me love you!" Fue said while tried to hug Mashu. But, Mashu push her before that. "Don't forget about me!" a familiar voice said. "Whoa, First, Yobuko-senpai. Now, Kikaijima-san. Then, Kurokami-san will try to do it?!" Mashu said in panic tone. "Don't attempt to steal him!" Medaka said in jealous tone then, she try to hug Mashu. "THIS IS REALLY FUCKING TOO HEAVY!" Mashu complained. "What... Why I always lose to him to get Medaka-chan?!" Akune said in sad tone. "Mashu, you're Luckiest friend ever I got." Zenkichi said. "OI, YOU THERE, HELP ME!" Mashu said. "No-no-no..." Zenkichi said in teasing tone. That was the beginning of Mashu's harem.

* * *

Ending: Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette - Toyosaki Aki

* * *

 **A/N: Cut! If you think he's OP, you absolutely wrong. Because he has weakness too, here's the list:**

-His eyes are vulnerable bleeding (especially if he seeing something sexual or vulgar without eating sushi)

-Even he has dragonic arm, he still have the human part. So, he has any ordinary human weakness. (Ex: he isn't fireproof)

-He can't use his Dragon or Ultima Dragon mode continously

-His Dragon or Ultima Dragon can be accessed if the symbol in his arm reaching his shoulders

-Crimson Attack mode could kill him if he use it too long (Uses his blood to make this mode runs)

-He's hotheaded

-His "Heartless" doesn't work on babies

-He's Xenophobic (afraid of dogs), shown on chapter 2.

-He's faster than Medaka but, slower than Kenshin. This statement is same as his swordfighting.

-His hand-to-hand combat better than Kenshin, but Medaka still slightly better than Mashu.

-Sometimes, his "Hunter Sense" don't work

-Same as harem anime heroes, they doesn't realise how a woman feel to him.

 **If you mix this fanfic with other animes or else, Mashu is nothing compared to:**

-Ophis (Highschool DxD)

-Great Red (Highschool DxD)(Of course, if he's nothing to Ophis, he'll be nothing to Great Red)

-Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach)

-Son Goku (Dragon Ball)(especially when he's facing Goku in SSJ God mode) (But, he had same stupidness as Goku in some cases)

-Galactus (Marvel Comics) (You compare Mashu with him? He's gonna died when he's facing Galactus)

-Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) (age 32 version)

-Kratos (God of War trilogy)

 **Even though, he is level to some other anime or else characters, like:**

-Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD, light novel version/Over-Powered in fanfics version) (Both of them shared weakness like their insensitifity towards girl's feelings)

-Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Highschool DxD)

-Gandalf (Lord of the Rings (last part))

-Lu Bu (Real life (153-198))

-Leonidas (Real Life (540-480 BC))

-Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

-Sephiroth (FF VII)

 **Okay, so Mashu's, Kenshin's and Zenkichi's harem list is announced**

Mashu's harem:

-Medaka (main)

-Kikaijima

-Fue

-Kujira

Kenshin's Harem:

-Kaoru

-Tomoe

-Megumi

Zenkichi's harem:

-Shiranui

-Koga

-Mukae

-Onigase (?)

 **So, all of main male characters has their own harems. I don't know if other girls in Zenkichi's Student Council will join his harem.**

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Uprising

**Hello everybody. Just a little bit announcement after writing this chapter. I'll be Hiatus until 5 October due of Mid-term test on my school. Remembering it's difficulty, I must give my full focus on next week. Without any further ado, let's go! Let me tell you something, Mashu and Zenkichi has a similiarity, they are rude and loves to swearing. By the way, sorry for the late upload. My school have a tournament cup. Which making me taking a week holiday due of the food that they serve.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin. The song that I use in Opening, Ending, and BGM belong to their owners.**

 **Spoiler: Disciplinary Riot Arc is 70% off-canon. Because, there's no Medaka vs Unzen fight. Because the main problem is on Fue.  
**

 **Warning: Swearing language(especially Mashu and Zenkichi), OOC , etc**

* * *

Opening: HAPPY CRAZY BOX - Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Episode 11 - Hebitama uprising

In his peacefull and Medaka-free afternoon (it was heavenly blessing for Mashu), he heard a shout came from nowhere. Then, he tried to find where the voice came from. When he arrived, see his friend Zenkichi get handcuffed with Onigase. Then, Mashu decided to ask what happened to his poor friend. "What the piece of just happened to you, Zenkichi? Both of you even fucking far away to beat Kirito and Asuna (both of them not mine!) in terms of romance!" Mashu asked. "That Shiranui handcuffed me with this super-strict lady. You know, I really fucking hate this! Damn that girl." Zenkichi said. "It's not like I want to!" Onigase said. "Let me tell you the what happened before this," Zenkichi said.

Flashback (Zenkichi POV),

I was walking in the school hallways with Shiranui. She eat so much food on his plastic, all of her eating cost per day is equal to half of Mashu's Yakuza-bouncing salary per week. "Hitoyoshi.." she said to me. "What?" I replied coldly. "What we are going to eat on the way home?" she asks. "If you gonna ask, I want some okonomiyaki." Shiranui said. "I've been wondering about this for some time now. Is there a black hole in your stomach?" I asked her. "Ahyahya, no matter how black-hearted I'm. There's no way for me to eat a black hole, you dumb!" Shiranui answered. "I've never heard someone managed to eat a black hole." I said. Even someone like Shiranui can't eat a black hole.

Then, a voice echoed. "Before you start talking about your next meal, eating in school hallways is against the rules. Even I allowed your friend to bring his weapon in this school." a voice that I ever heard before is echoing through my ears. "Wait!" Shiranui said. "You're!" Zenkichi said. "You're came from the Indecent Exposure Club!" me and Shiranui said it together, of course it was Onigase-san from the enforcers. "I'M NOT, I CAME FROM THE ENFORCERS!" she shouted harshly. "Shiranui Hansode-san, I've heard about you and you caught red-handed!" she said. Then, Shiranui ate all of her food in one throw (wow...). "Can you stop say something bad from me?" Shiranui asked. "I don't have any proof. What's my proof?" she asked dumbly, like she doesn't do anything. "THE PROOF IS IN YOUR FACE!" she shouted.

Then, Shiranui smirked as she had a bad plan. "Impossible to think you can be that HUNGRY!" she said while she tried to strike Shiranui. When Onigase tried to strike Shiranui, she push me and handcuff me with her. She managed to do it and ran away. After Shiranui escaped, we don't realised that we had our hands handcuffed by Shiranui. "SHIRANUI!" Both of them shout, which was echoed through the hall. ' _There are lot people in this school who are after you because of your hasty acts. Wheter you're the school police or american handcuffs you still need to think before you act._ ' she though while smirked and ran away so fast. But, she still slower than Mashu in terms of speed.

End Flashback

"That's how." Zenkichi said. "Oh, so that's why? Straight to the point, I heard there's two banchos to hit in this school according to Unzen-kaicho." Mashu said. "You mean Mokkin team?" Onigase asked. "Mokkin team? I even have no fucking clue about them." Mashu said. "Mashu-kun, there you are!" a familiar voice said. "Medaka-chan/Kurokami-san?!" Zenkichi and Mashu said at the same time. "The person that I don't want to see in this condition.. IS HERE!" Onigase said. "Can you pick-lock this cuff?" Onigase said. "Do you have an extra pair of handcuffs?" Instead of helping, she asks for another pair of handcuffs. ' _What the fuck, she's asking for that?!_ ' Mashu thought. Then, she puts the handcuff in Mashu's and her hands quicklly. ' _WHAT!_ ' Mashu thought. ' _In that way, Mashu can't go escape again._ ' she thought.

"Let me do this," Mashu said and tried to lock-pick Zenkichi's handcuff. After few tries of lock-pick, he break his last pick. "It's too hard." Mashu said. "Same goes as our love, Mashu-kun." Medaka muttered. "I should tell Boss Oji-chan for this." Mashu said while picking his handphone. "It's useless, he'll agree by that." Medaka said bluntly. "I have a shogi match with Sensei after this, should I play while I was handcuffed, Kurokami-san?" Mashu asked. "Yes, you should." she said. ' _Oh god, Kaoru will kill me!_ ' Mashu thought. "By the way, what's Mokkin team?" Mashu asked. "Mokkin team, two guys who always use wodden and metal bat to terrorize in this school. Their next target is you, Mashu-san." Onigase said. "They won't get me so easy." Mashu said.

When they was on the way to get both of them, Medaka see a people need help. "I see there's someone in trouble, let's help them." Medaka said. "Okay," Mashu and Zenkichi said, both of them ussually obeys her orders. But in some cases, Mashu disobeys her orders, especially if her orders is way too romantic. Few times later, their job is done. "Okay, it's done, let's go to the office right now." Zenkichi said. "No, there are some people that need our help" Medaka said. "By the way, where are they? I want to hit them and get some money." Mashu asked. "I don't know." Zenkichi said. Then, they go helping the students that need some help. "It was exhausting. Let go to the office right now." Mashu said to Medaka. "Okay, Mashu-kun. If you let me do this." she said while putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's true that bring you to the office would be BAD. But, it'll be bad after we get here." she shout. "I was lucky since I don't be her bodyguard." Mashu muttered. "Damn, my ears. Can you stop shouting?!" Zenkichi complained. 'No, it's more like how I should put it. Why she's so flakky? Like she's a kid with ADD." Onigase thought. "Watch your thoughts!" Mashu and Zenkichi said while hit her head toghether. "Kurokami-san, thanks for your help earlier. If you need my help, just ask" a student said. "You're up to no good again? Don't pick on Ryuno-kun too much." some girl said. "Oh, madam president, what are you up to this time? Is that another type of competition you thought off?" a student said.

"She's very popular." Onigase said. "You ask her? She will be so popular." Mashu said. "They're all ready to do anything for her. Hah, this is different from when it was just 2 of us in the hall." Zenkichi said. "Altough I hate to admit it, after I become the enforcer. Nobody call me like that, my friends leave me." Onigase said. "Hey, I was facing so many eneimes when I was a yakuza-bouncer. So, you aren't alone." Mashu said while patting her head like a hero patting a sad children's head. "You, Hitoyoshi-san, and Medaka-chan are different." Onigase said. "Of course, how the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee is different." Mashu said.

"By the way, you should take a rest. Maybe a day or two" Mashu said. "But, I was stopped because being Kurokami-san's bodyguard." Mashu said. "I told you to call me 'Medaka-chan', not 'Kurokami-san'." Medaka warn Mashu because the way that he called her. Because, Mashu doesn't like calling girls by their name. "Even I hate to admit this my life is bit livelier because of this." Mashu said. "I sense two man behind these walls." Mashu said while pointing the walls. "And some YAKUZA to punch!" Mashu said while colliding his clenched arms. "Where?" Zenkichi said. "Behind those walls and behind those bushes." Mashu said. It seems his "Hunter Sense" is working well right now.

"Well, well, or I should say, Mashu." a man with luxurious outfit said. "You! Souta Hekitama, aren't you dead?!" Mashu said. "I'm not him. I'm his son, Notsuo "Young Snake" Hekitama!" he said. "Oh, so you want to get that girl, huh?" Mashu said. "Onigase, Kurokami-san." Mashu said while cutting their cuffs. "You guys, run! He'll rape, fuck, sodomize all girls in this school. Onigase-san, bring this letter and tell Unzen-san to evacuate all the students. Kurokami-san, go to my home and call Sensei for help! Tell him, protocol 556!" Mashu said. "Yes," Onigase said. "But," Medaka complained. "Just do it!" Mashu said. "Better you run than raped by someone like him!" Mashu unsheathes his katana and ready to fight. "Zenkichi, tell all of the martial arts club members to fend off the yakuza with you until the help comes." Mashu said. "Yes, Mashu!" Zenkichi said.

All of them run to do Mashu's commands. "Oh, just you and me. I'll avenge my father. Right here and right now!" Notsuo said while unsheathes his katana. "All right!" Mashu said. Then, the clashing swords. Mashu swing his sword fastly. But, Notsuo's swordfighting speed is same as Mashu. Few of Hiten-Mitsurugi moves used by Mashu. Their sword clashing like crazy. In Zenkichi's place, he was fighting the Yakuza with all of the martial arts students. "Attack them!" a voice echoed from behind. "HORRYAAA!" the voice of a troop echoed through behind of the school gate. "It's the PRF, WITH BATTOUSAI! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A yakuza said. Then, they ran as fast as they could. But, their leader is laughing. "Ha ha ha, HA HA HA! You have the battle. I have my future-wife, which she was the daughter of the Black Dragon herself!" he said then, ran away.

' _Shit! I son't have any clue about their infiltration!_ ' Mashu thought while punching the wall beside him. ' _How I supposed to do after those fuckers_ _kidnap her again!_ ' he thought again. "Mashu, why don't we infiltrate their house." Zenkichi said. "Zenkichi, thank god for your ideas. I almost screw it!" Mashu said while seeing the others came. "Why did you want to save her?" a pink haired with twin ponytail hair. "She's one of my clients before becoming Kurokami-san's bodyguard, back two years ago, Onigase-san." Mashu said. "I told you to call me 'Medaka-chan' or by my name instead of 'Kurokami-san'. Mou, how many times I should said that?" Medaka pouted. "It's on the contract, Kurokami-san." Mashu said. "Let's continue, two years ago..." Mashu said.

Flashback, two years ago (Expect Mashu x Fue here)

Mashu was walking in the streets of Tokyo. Then, he heard a scream from somewhere that he doesn't know. "Miss, where are you?" Mashu asked while searching for where that voice come from. "HELP ME!" she screamed. But, Mashu still searching for that girl. "Miss, where are.." he search for her and gasped because he saw something inappropriate. "Finally, a bunch of yakuza. Let me punch you." Mashu said while run towards a group of yakuza that hurt a girl. "ATTACK HIM!" their leader said while tried to attack Mashu. But, Mashu keep silent and run towards them. "You just broke my day. Making me have no mood for watching anime called "Highschool DxD NEW"." Mashu said then, do a quick punch towards one of them. Quickly, punch the other.

He do that until all of them was collapsed and leaving the leader himself. "Why you, son of a-" the leader said but, Mashu already attack him on the stomach. "You weak, why I don't have a challenge on my carrier?" Mashu whinned. "By the way, miss. Go, you're free now." Mashu said towards that girl. The girl has a chestnut hair and wear glasses. Her clothes bit torn by those Yakuza. Mashu take the bunch of Yakuza and it's leader without worries about the weight. "Thank-" she said but, he was left quickly. "Whoever you're, I'll find you." she said in joy tone. Then, she go to her home quickly. Avoiding another Yakuza gang.

Few days later, another Yakuza gang attack her. "Hello there, you're so beautiful. So sweet until I want to eat you." the another gang leader said while grabbing her upper torso rudely. "Please stop, HELP!" she shouted. Meanwhile, in Mashu's place, he was walking again with an anime CD called "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai 2". "Again? When I got my fucking holiday?" Mashu complained. Then, Mashu ran towards that sound's source. The scream still heard by him, he ran turn left, right, go straight, and else. Until he was reaching the source, it was the same girl. Her usual chestnut hair and her glasses was the sign of it was the same girl as yesterday. "She again? WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" Mashu complain

"Screw it! First, you make me no mood to watch "Highschool DxD NEW" now, you take my mood to watch "Oreimo 2"?! You really piss me off!" Mashu said in anger. "It's seems you're the same guy as yesterday don't you?!" Mashu said in anger. While he was death-glaring them. "HIIIIII! HE'S REALLY ANGRY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the said in panicked tone while running 'Topsy turfy' ('kocar kacir' in my country's language). "NO ESCAPE FOR YOU, DRAGON'S EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!" Mashu said while clench and release his clench. The orb was released and flying in front of his arms. Then, he do the "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" move (belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not mine!).

All of them were locked in Mashu's Trigrams, and 128 Dragonic power-enhanced punches each of them. All of them where thrown to walls and no one managed to escaped from his ultimate attack. "At least I could tell you one thing, STOP PISSING ME OFF!" he said to those yakuza. "Why us? Why not that girl?" they muttered. "That because you are disturbing her!" Mashu said while punching one of them. Then, they keep silent because seeing Mashu's brutality. "FATALITY!" Mashu said while taking them like it was nothing. "Miss, you're safe now. At least, let me take you to your home. I'm a yakuza-bouncer, and I don't hurt a girl." Mashu said. She was staring Mashu in fear and awe in the same time. Then, they started their journey.

He was walking with that girl, towards her home. "W-What's your name, bouncer-san?" she asked. "My name isn't important, I don't want you to remember my name." Mashu said while bringing the yakuza. "Why?" she asked. "No one knows my name, except he/she is enroll in Hakobune right now." Mashu said. "I was in there." she said. "Same as me," He said in cold tone. "FUE! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" a middle aged woman with buxom body and chestnut hair said. "Excuse me, miss. I just brought her here." Mashu said. "Tell her to avoid strange areas like that or she'll get a worse treatment from the other yakuza gang." Mashu said. "Is that a yakuza bouncer?" the woman asked. "Yes, kaa-san. He save me." she said in shy tone (like Hinata from Naruto. Once again, It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Then, the woman tell Mashu to came in to her house and have a chat while her daughter serve him a water. "Can you help us?" the woman asked. "What is it? Is it about that yakuza gang?" Mashu asked. "Yes, her father was a well-known Yakuza-bouncer same as you. He is "Black Dragon" Kuroh Yobuko. He's good in all sorts of martial arts. One day, he facing a gang called 'Tokyo no Hebi'. Their leader is Souta Hekitama, or you could say "The Snake"." she said while Mashu drink the water. "The Black Dragon Incident, huh? I already know it. Your husband is one of best Yakuza-bouncer in Japan." Mashu said. "Then, after the fight. The Snake cheated and kill him right after the duel. He want me and my daughter. For..." that woman said while muttered something that Mashu can't hear. His "Hunter-Sense" don't work. "Okay, his head price will be your cost, so you don't need to pay." Mashu said.

Then, Mashu go to his home, invite Kenshin and Sanosuke to his recent work. In their way to "Tokyo no Hebi" territory. A messenger come to him. "Mashu-dono! The yakuza has kidnap that woman and her daughter!" the messenger said. "All of our defenses were destroyed so easily." he said again. "Shit! Let's hurry before he rape both of them. The main focus is our dealer's safety." Mashu said. "Mashu, I know. But, don't let emotions get you." Kenshin said. "Okay, sensei!" Mashu said. When they arrived on the gates of Hekitama's estate. They broke out the gate. "INTRUDER!" one of them said while hit by Mashu. "Shut up! You son of a bitch!" Mashu said while throw the yakuza away. "Sensei, Sanosuke, protect the front garden. Sensei, call for reinforcements! After the reinforcements come, inflirate the building, save all hostages!" Mashu said. "Yes, Mashu!" they said.

Mashu is quickly inflirate the building. A few infliration later, a man with snake motive in his clothes came to him. "Well, well, what we have here, a mere Yakuza bouncer." he said again. "Souta Hekitama, Where's Yobuko family members?" Mashu asked. "They? Ah, I just want to play with them. Too bad! You've come too early. So, I can't play with them!" Souta said. "YOU DAMN JERK!" Mashu said. "My men, attack him!" Souta said then, a bunch of Yakuza shown themselves as Mashu make his stance. "I'm ready, Whatever you are!" Mashu said. "ATTACK HIM!" all of them said. But, Mashu already make his moves first before they touch Mashu. "Dragon's sword spinning attack!" Mashu said while pull his katana and spin while his katana hit all of them. Of course, he follow Kenshin's teachings, attack them with the blunt side. "ARGH! FU-!"they said but, Mashu already hit them. "How about a little bit swordfight before I play with them?" He asked while pulling his rapier from it's sheath. Then, they play with their sword.

Mashu was intercept Souta's moves like it was nothing. Then, Mashu start to attack him. With his "Endless torment". Then, he quickly punch Souta in various places. As you could expect from our hero, he beat Souta like he was nothing to him. "Where are they?" Mashu asked. "Behind that door." he said in pretended-to-fear tone while pointing gold-colored room. Then, Mashu came towards that door and opened it. While seeing two woman was tied up. Luckilly, they was untouched. "Thank god!" Mashu said while releasing their ties. "Thank you, bouncer-san!" The girl said while hugging Mashu. "My daughter likes you," her mother said. "It's not a-" Mashu said then, he moved his hands swiftly. "A bullet huh?" Mashu said when he catch something. "As you say, he loves to cheat." Mashu said again. "HUH? HOW DID YOU FUCKING CATCH A BULLET LIKE YOU CATCH A COIN?!" he asked in fear. "Secrets." Mashu said while flick that bullet towards that guy's head. Few days later, Souta "The Snake" Hekitama was excecuted, Yobuko family live in peace and Mashu and his gang got the money. But, Mashu get the most of it.

End Flashback,

"That's how I save her. It's been my responsibility to save her if they attempted to kidnap her again. Because, I promised to her mother. Secretly, I've found the 'Black Dragon' himself." Mashu said while sighed. "I found him while he was shot in right chest. He said, 'I know who you are. As the fellow yakuza-bouncer, please protect my family from any harm.'. Since then, I was searching her." Mashu said while seeing two men with baseball bat attempted to strike one of them. "It's her! Attack her!" both of them said. "It's the Mokkin Team!" Onigase said. "Let's do this, Zenkichi." Medaka said while kicking the metal bat, while Zenkichi kicked the wooden one. After that, the bats are broken. "H-How?" Onigase said.

"Let me tell you this, you don't have to do this. Uless you ready to take your risk." Mashu said. "They have the strength. While Medaka has in all of her body, Zenkichi in his foot. By the way, we divide the whole forces into two groups. Me, Zenkichi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke will be the infiltrator team. While Kurokami-san, Onigase, and Unzen will be the interceptor. You guys divide yourselfes into two team, assisting the team that you choose. Are you ready for the second rescue?" Mashu asked. "We're ready for the second rescue sir!" All of them said. Then, they unleashed their battlecry.

* * *

Ending: Ohanabatake ni Tsurettete - Aki Toyosaki

* * *

 **I'll take my hiatus from the day I finished this chapter until the day I finished my test. Maybe, I don't write for the next two until four weeks. By the way, this is my attempt by making this story:**

-Beating Kirito and Asuna in terms of romance

-Beating the best action anime in terms of action

-making this fic be the best fanfic ever I made

 **That's all. If you have a critic on everything, please review fav. Flames will be given to Natsu.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Rescue!

**Hello everybody, I'm back from a dungeon called "mid term test" and defeated some of those bosses(I mean, I managed to get 75 from some subjects). Without further ado, let's go to the story. By the way, There's a probability about the battle. But, about War God Mode, it'll exist here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except OCs. Rurouni Kenshin and all of it's franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and it's franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

 **Warning: Off-canon, OOC, grammar, etc**

* * *

Opening: HAPPY CRAZY BOX - Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Chapter 12 - Rescue!

Mashu, Kenshin, Zenkichi was rushed to Kamiya Dojo to find Sanosuke to assist them in their second rescue. When they reached to their homes, they found Sanosuke and Yahiko with their backs meet, like two heroes versus a whole troop of enemies. "Shit! If no reinforcements, we're screwed." Yahiko Whines. "Stop whining, you brat!" Yahiko said. Then, Mashu jumped and hit one of them with his katana quickly before the guy hit them. "It's him! For our late master!" one of them said when he run towards Mashu. Then, Mashu quickly intercept his attacks. "Let's beat some of them!" Zenkichi to Kenshin while Kenshin only nods towards him. Zenkichi and Kenshin join them in a short time after the duel was triggered.

As expected of our hero again, he defeates his challenger so easily but, the challengers managed to make him breaking few sweats. "Okay, Yahiko, you stay there and protect the rest, while Sanosuke, follow me! We must do the second rescue!" Mashu said. "But, Yahiko is weak and whiny, how he supposed to protect this house, go without me!" Sanosuke said. "We must go!" Mashu said. "Just go, you damn fool!" Yahiko said while stomping his feet. "Ouch, you brat!" Sanosuke said. "Okay, if I see Kaoru-san is kidnapped, I'll blame you!" Sanosuke said. "Okay!" Yahiko said. Then, they go to the new "Tokyo no Hebi" headquarters to meet with the rest of the troop.

When they reached, they see that Mashu's plans doesn't work well both of the interceptor and inflitrator were fighting against the whole team. The headquarters looks like a real-estate, with a beautiful garden, but it's beauty is tainted by blood. "We mustn't let the marriage cancelled because of this force!" a yakuza said. "Guys, You help them, while I go inside to attack him." Mashu said. "With our new power, there's no way we can lose!" a Yakuza said. "Shut up!" Mashu said while do an uppercut then run towards the building. "Good luck on your rescue, Mashu-san!" a girl with twin ponytail said. "Thanks, Onigase-san!" Mashu said towards her. "By the way," a little boy with white hair said. "If you save her, I'll do what do you want." that boy said. "Okay, I don't need it right now, but I'll need it later. Thanks, Unzen-san!" Mashu said. "You welcome and good luck, Mashu-san." Unzen said.

He was managed to enter the headquarters. He was seeing red carpets in the floor and a large window in his left side. While so many large doors in the right side. Mashu ran straight foward, without notice, someone follow him in his back, it was Medaka. She is following him and ran towards him. Then, she jumped and hug Mashu from behind. "Kurokami-san! Please, stop it or we'll be to late!" Mashu said. "Mou! How many times that I should said the me thing about your way to call me!" she pouted while release his hug. "Okay, Kurokami-san. Let's go before it's too..." Mashu said then a girl with green hair and little bit revealing clothes came in and said. "I'm sure Ojou-sama will cry if she see this, Ryuno Mashu." that girl said. "Who are you?!" Mashu asked while stand on his pace.

BGM: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD (Instrumental)

"My name is Saeko, without surname. I'm the maid in here, but I'm sorry, i won't to allow you go further than this." she said. "I'm sorry, but," Mashu said then punch her right in her stomach like it was nothing. But, she doesn't feel any pain, and punch Mashu in his stomach, he was send flying few meters. "What?! It hurts!" Mashu said while trying to recover. "Master give his gang a new power, some of us get more, like me." she said coldly. "Your opponent is me!" Medaka said. "Okay, then," Saeko said. "Mashu, use your chance to save her!" Medaka said while deflecting her attacks. "Okay then, good luck, Medaka-chan." Mashu said then, he ran again. "Finally," she said in high spirits. "Don't ignore me because your boyfriend." she said. "Are you jealous? I'm his girlfriend, then why?" she taunt. "Okay, if you win, I'll let you pass. Of not, I'll have him!" she said.

' _Then, he'll be dead. So, father_ (not "The Snake") _could sleep in peace_ ' she thought. "Don't dare you touch him!" Medaka replied in anger. "Of course, I'll touch him after beating his girlfriend. I'll give you to some old mans. Since, you have a nice body." she taunt. "Thanks for it, but I don't need it." she said. Then, she closed her eyes, when she do it, her hair eyes turned to pink and she quickly opened her eyes. "You think you can't defeat me with... Ugh!" she said but, punched by Medaka, and her punch is giving her twice more damage than Mashu's. "I'll show him that I see him more than as a bodyguard, but as a lover!" she said in anger tone. "Humph, that's not enough!" she said but, Medaka doesn't give any word to her and jump for few times. Then, she disappeared in a split of a second. "Kurokami Phantom!" she said while she launched towards Saeko.

Saeko only can recieve the pain that she got from her signature move. "Ha... ha... ha..." Saeko said while trying to recover then, she run towards Medaka and attack her right in her stomach, but she disappeared before the punch collided to her stomach. Saeko cover her hand with red aura, than move as fast as Medaka. Medaka block Saeko's attack with her hand. She recieve pain in her hands. "That hurts!" she said. "Hehehe, this is the new power that master gave to me! No way that someone like you will survive from this!" she laughed. Medaka don't reply and attack her for few times in a row. She managed to avoid some of the and get the impact from the some of the other.

"Huh, you're challenging!" Saeko complimented Medaka. "You're not bad too," she compliment back her and run towards her. Saeko run towards her at the same time. Then, they punch each other rapidly, this last for few minutes. Until Zenkichi enter the room. "Medaka-chan! I'll... Whoa!" Zenkichi said. "If you want to help, attack your enemy outside!" Medaka replied. "Okay, then." Zenkichi only can nodded because, he see something that could make him scare if he doesn't obey her orders. "You're stupid! You could ask him help you!" Saeko mocked her. "This is our battle, and no one should intefere!" Medaka replied, her condition makes her quite selfish right now.

Something bad happened, a rain of a bouncy balls bounce everywhere and that was harming both of them quickly. "Okay, maybe you need some help!" a little boy with white hair said. "Unzen-san I don't need it!" she said in anger tone. "She has mocked Mashu-kun!" she complained. "You don't need to do this, Mashu can handle all of them in his greatest move." Unzen said. "What?!" Saeko gasped. "Without his dragonic powers, you can endure his attacks. But, never underestimate his dragonic powers, it'll give 10 times damage than the normal ones to its opponent." Unzen said. "Kurokami-san, I suggest you move." he whispers to Medaka then, she run straight foward. "Okay, this is my favorite!" Unzen said then, he grabbed some matches in his pocket. "Smart Bomb: Cinderella!" he said.

Then, the explosion triggered from the building while Mashu was still running towards the master room of the building. ' _Explosion? I hope she's save. Because, I'll lose my money if I let her die._ ' he though while running. Then, a young blonde man with a butler outfit stand in front of him. "Hello there, sir Mashu. I'm so sorry that I can't let you pass. We want the marriage between 'The Daughter of the Black Dragon and The Young Snake' go well." that man said. "Don't you dare to touch her!" Mashu said then, he clench and open his right arm. Then, the yellow orb released from his hand, and he quickly clenching his right arm again. Mashu run towards him and said, "Dragon's Iron Fist!". He punch the butler in the stomach. "Your move is quite good. But, I'm won't let you pass." he said

"Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Alfred(I choose this because it was a popular name for butlers). But, still, I can't let you pass beyond this point." he said. "He's quite rich to have a Butler." Mashu said. "I can't tell his wealth, sir." Alfred said, then he tried to punch Mashu. Mashu quickly avoid it. Then, a bunch of rope strain him while he was landing. "Release me!" Mashu shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't, sir. But, it's the best to you seeing the marriage like this." Alfred said. Then, someone cut the ropes. "Mashu-kun, Unzen-san handle that maid." She said. "Thanks for this, Kurokami-san." Mashu said. "I told you to." she said then, Mashu put his index finger to her mouth. "I know but, I don't want to." Mashu said. "Just sit and relax while I beat this butler." Mashu said.

"So, I have another guest to handle. Okay then," he said politely. "I'm sorry, Alfred-san. Your guest is me!" Mashu said while grabbing his head and smack it to the door. ' _My master doesn't give me the power. He only gave it to some of his forces and Saeko._ ' he thought. Then, the door opened and Mashu seeing Fue in a beautiful dress while a black-haired man with tuxedo stand beside him. "Mashu-kun!" Fue shouted but, she was hit in the spine by Notsuo so she collapsed. "Well, well, well, I love how you get in." that man said. "Notsuo! You're under arrest for your attempt to kidnap and forceful marriage!" Mashu said. "Let me handle the Butler, Mashu-kun. In this mode, I can beat him easily." Medaka said. "Okay, here." Mashu said while throwing the butler.

While Medaka facing that Butler. Mashu taking something in his pocket with his left hand, it was a green orb. "Boost Orb, Lend me your power!" Mashu said while putting his right hand in the orb. Then, a yellow dragonic armor surround his body, it was metallic instead of dragonic. "Come forth! Dragon Mode!" Mashu said while his head coverd by a Dragonic Helm. Mashu quickly channels his power to his arms. Then, he dash towards Notsuo and punch him in stomach by his right arm, while the left one attack his chest. Then, he kick that guy for several times with his aura covered feet. He was so fast until unseen by people. Then, Notsuo recovered the seconds after Mashu throw him to the wall.

BGM: Burning Sword (J-Stars Victory VS Kenshin Theme)

"This is my new power!" he said while a white aura surround him. Then, the aura shining so bright until Mashu must close his eyes to avoid blindness, Medaka and Alfred were closing their eyes too. "It's..." Alfred seeing it with fear. "Wrath, sin of Mammon mode." Alfred said. "What it's effects on it's owner?" Mashu asked. "He'll get stronger, sir, he is one of the 'Seven Deadly People'." Alfred said. "Shit!" Mashu said. Then, he dash towards him when the aura stop shining. He was wearing a black armor. The helmet has double horns, the chest plate and the legging is bigger and harder than the standard ones. The color was pitch-black. "Hahaha! You think you can kill me? Go ahead!" he said then dashed towards Mashu. Then, they traded fists quickly until no one can see where their arms at.

"I surrender," Alfred said while bowing in front of Medaka. "Better I die than being killed by that thing." Alfred said. "Kurokami-san, make him collapse and run to the front garden! This is only on my range." Mashu said. ' _It seems I need fugu or something vulgar_ _right now_.' Mashu thought, then, he avoid his attack and accidentally see the collapsed Fue in her dress. "Oh... Thanks for it." Mashu said while holding his eye. Then, his armor changed from yellow to crimson-orange while he dashed towards Notsuo. "You kill my father! So you have to pay!" he said while unsheathed his sword. "Okay then!" Mashu said while run towards him after he unsheathes his katana. They swinging their sword quickly, spark going everywhere each time their sword colliding each other. But, Mashu was punched in his face by Notsuo and was sent flying to the nearest wall.

"Argh!" Mashu said. "It's so damn hurt." Mashu said while spiting blood. "So you realised, now you will..." he said while trying to stab Mashu. But, Mashu stab him first with his katana. "Argh!" he said. "May you meet your father in hell." Mashu said while stabbing him in his chest and his head. "It seems, my twin 'shortstops' is useless." Mashu said while sheathing his katana and the armor disappeared . "Okay, so I need to bring her and need to get hurry before that maid find this." Mashu said while he was taking Fue in his shoulder and run towards that corridor again. But, a green haired maid stand in front of him. "Sorry, I can't both of you go easily." she said. "Except..." she said while puting her index finger in her mouth. "You carry me backapack." she said. "Don't that explosion kill you?" Mashu asked. "No, someone sacrified his life for me, but that boy still alive." she said.

"Sorry, the answer is no." Mashu said then he ran as fast as he could to go to his comrades. When he reached the door, he see people were shouting for their victory-cry, and seeing Alfred was tied by them. "We've got our victory, Mashu." a blonde man said to him. "Congrats, Zenkichi, everyone, no let's go to the headquarters and drink as much as you want, this is my treat." Mashu said. Then, Medaka without her shown up and pull Mashu's and Zenkichi's ears. "Don't drink alcoholics, both of you!" Medaka said. "Ow... We're sorry..." Mashu and Zenkichi said. Then, she stop pulling their ears. Then, Mashu approach Unzen. "Unzen-san, I've got her. My wish is, let every student wear in their ways. Because, they gonna need it." Mashu said. "Okay, request accepted. Because, I explode something back then." he said. Then, they go to their headquarters and celebrate their victory.

* * *

 **By the way, that's all and sorry for the lateness. I have a plan for next several weeks, fix all of the past chapters. I need a review from you guys, and a beta-reader for my two fics that I work on now(FuNe(Indonesian Language) and Wanderer's Box). To make this fic better. Final words,**

 **Review, Fav, Follow please...**

 **\ | /**

 **\ |** **/**

 **\ | /**

 **\ /**


	13. Chapter 13 - Flask Plan?

**Hello there, I'll explain everything after this. One thing before this, Koga will stand in Mashu's harem while Najimi stand in Zenkichi's harem. Due of how this plot goes on.**

 **Warning: Off-canon, grammar, etc**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some part of the story and OCs. Rurouni Kenshin and all of its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin  
**

* * *

Opening: BELIEVE - Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Chapter 13 - strange plan

In some place, there's a pair of chair and a table, with wall that doesn't dyed and concrete made floor. There a green haired girl in a maid suit and an orange haired guy with his usual school uniform, a katana in his waist and his gloves. "So, explain his power." that guy said. "Okay, Mashu. It was the 'Power of Sin'. There seven people who get this power, judging from their lifetime deeds. There are seven powers, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Greed, and Sloth. His life was full of hatred after his father executed. So, the "Power of Anger" was activated inside him. There's only one condition to get the power. It was chosen randomly, and it was brought from his/her birth." that maid said. "Thanks, Saeko-san, since you tell the truth, your suspension period will be shortened." Mashu said. "Then, I'll take my leave." Mashu said. "One of them is Shishio Makoto, he get the strongest one, 'Power of Pride', the strongest power." she said. "Thanks, suspend her for a week." Mashu said then, he take his leave.

Some time later,

In his home, he was sleeping, noticing two thing strained his hands. His home or we should say "Kamiya Dojo" is look like old Japanese house with green tatami floor, light green tatami wall and a futon with blanket, looks like Mashu was sleeping between two strange things. "Huh, what happened to my hands." Mashu whined because his hands where strained. Then, a dark blue-haired girl wake up from her peaceful sleep. "Kurokami-san, I told you to sleep in different futon, not here. How if you get pregnant?" Mashu asked. "I won't mind if it your child, Mashu-kun. And call me by my name like you said yesterday." she said. "Fuah." a brunette wakes up from her sleep. "Yobuko-san? You too?!" Mashu said. "If it's you, I don't mind." she said. But, Mashu failed to notice that they don't wear clothes.

"MY EYES!" Mashu said histerically while holding his eyes after noticing that. "As usual," Medaka said. "So, he has a problem with women." Fue said. "But, if its you, we have no problem." both of them said while approach him. "Mashu-san, the breakfast has..." a familiar voice said, but she quickly gasped and get angry. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT SLEEP WITH THEM, AND WHY YOU BRING TWO WOMEN IN HERE. I'LL SMACK YOU RIGHT NOW!" she quickly takes her shinai and attempts to attack Mashu "Kaoru-san, wait for a second, I don't want this!" Mashu said while pushing both of them to fail their seduction. "Wait a second, last night, I don't know if someone sneaks to my bed and sleep with me! Don't think that I hide or bring a woman in here!" Mashu said.

"Sanosuke, it seems our gossip was right." a kid with with spiky hair said to his taller and muscular friend. "Yes, I agree about it, Yahiko. Let's tell this to those ladies at the Headquarters." Sanosuke said. "Mashu is popular to girls right now." a red-brown haired man with cross scar in his cheek said. "Yes he is, Kenshin." Sanosuke said. "By the way, Mashu will be heavily if we let her smack him." Yahiko said. "Let's hold her." Sanosuke said to Yahiko. "Okay," he replied, then they dashed towards Kaoru and hold her so she doesn't smack him. "Get off from me, I want to hit this brat!" Kaoru said while crazily swing her sword. "We can't let you, these girls is gonna mad if you dare to hit him." Sanosuke said while giving her a false but logical reason to Kaoru. "Okay, I let him to sleep with them," Kaoru said. But, Mashu only sighed because he can only surrender and let Medaka and Fue to cling on his body like a couple.

At Hakoniwa,

A blonde haired man was bringing a suggestion box to a room. When he entered the room, he saw a dark blue haired girl who was sit in her usual place right in front of him, a blonde man who was sitting in the right side of him. While a brown haired girl with a ponytail was playing an abacus in his right side. Two large Bookshelves are beside them and a large window behind her. The floor was covered by a red carpet. "Zenkichi-teme! Do you have any request in that box?" that blonde asked him. "Let we see, Akune-teme!" Zenkichi replied. "By the way, where's Mashu-kun?" the dark-blue haired girl asked. "He's in his class right now, he think that you're safe and he need to chase his studies in his peaceful period since, you and Yobuko-san disturb his life." Zenkichi said. "By the way, Hakama Shiranui wants to meet you by this." Zenkichi said while shaking the box. Then a letter with Hakoniwa symbol came out from it. "Zenkichi, Akune, Kikaijima, I'll meet him." She said after reading the mail. "Okay," they said.

Meanwhile, In class 1-1

"So, This si how you got your equation of the 'X'" the teacher said while all the students write the note, the teacher was a blonde woman with well-endowed body, and her bust is larger than Medaka's she wears usual white japanese teacher clothes with very small skirt, all men in his class will droll when they see she walk. But, not with Mashu, he was cold, she tried to affect Mashu for several times by asking him how to solve the equations, but he managed to answer it in a split of a second with 100% accuracy. But, in the middle of the lesson, his mind go away as his 'Hunter Sense' telling him something. ' _I felt Kurokami-san is in a danger. I should go and accompany her right now._ ' Mashu thought. "Sensei, I need to get to the toilet. But, it'll be extra long." Mashu said. "Okay, after that, meet me in the teacher room, okay." she said sensually. "Okay, Shizuko-sensei, as long as not a seductive things, I'm fine." Mashu said, then he get out from his class. ' _I'll make him mine, ufufufu._ ' she thought after Mashu exit from the classroom.

Before Medaka came to his class, Mashu already stand in front of her. "In case of something happens," Mashu said coldly, even colder than a standard loner. "Then, I'll lose my money if I let you endangered." Mashu said. "Mou, I think because of love." Medaka pouted because she thinks Mashu love him. ' _I'll make him love me like I love him._ ' she thought in the middle of her pout. Then, they took a walk towards the school headmaster's office. It was look so luxurious, only elites who buy all of it. "Hakama Shiranui!" Mashu said while coming towards him. "What is it, I only ask Kurokami Medaka to came here." he protested as Mashu came. "Are you working with Shishio Makoto or some else?" Mashu asked while opening his right gloves and cover his arms with blue fire.

"Of course not! I don't even know him." he said in offensive tone. He see the fire, it wasn't turn red. "You told a truth, but is there anybody in here else than me, you, and Kurokami-san." Mashu asked. "No." he said. But, the fire started to turn red. "Hmmm, so it was a lie. I know all of you hiding in there!" Mashu said. Then, five people show themselves. The first one, is a man has red eyes and yellow hair spiked up. His academy uniform has a tattered collar and lacks the tie, and the cuffs of his sleeves are designed to look like the kanji for king. He wears red earrings, a red stone necklace , and a purple band around his neck. The second one who was standing beside him, very short as short as Shiranui kid, he/she wears a mask, white jacket with dark red pants, as well as a long red scarf and light brown gloves.

The third one is a man with long, spiky blue hair tied in a small ponytail at the back, and blue eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. He looks calmer, calmer than Kenshin. The fouth one, is a girl with a cloak, her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth, with a dagger sticking out of her forehead. The fifth/last one is a dark skinned man with black hair done in cornrows. He has in total four silver piercings: one on each of his earlobes, one on his upper left ear, and one on his left eyebrow. He wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves. "Mashu-kun." Medaka said from behind him while trying to walk. "Stand back for a while, I sense their hostility." Mashu said. "I don't see the last one." Mashu said.

"Up here.." a girly voice echoed above them. When, Mashu and Medaka see who is above them, the see a girl wo has brown eyes and short brown hair and done in two buns at the back. She wears a red jacket with pink fur lining that leaves her midriff and chest uncovered, exposing her white bra. She also wears red hot pants with a white belt and red shoes. "MY EYES!" Mashu said while holding his eyes with his left hand. "Not this time!" Mashu said while holding his eyes, while the right hand picking something. "All of you, stand behind me." Hakama said while pointing six of them. While all of them walk to behind him. Mashu hold his katana. "Relax, all of them aren't hostile, even if you suspect one of them, all of them aren't working towards that cursed man." Hakama said again.

"Okay, so what do you want from Kurokami-san?" Mashu said while releasing his grip from his katana. "All I want is to speak with her. Kurokami Medaka, please come and sit." He said politely. Then, she came and sit in a sofa. While Mashu stand behind her. "Let's get to the point, the reason that I put a letter in that suggestion box. I want your help in the project that I supervised." Hakama said. "The project that I mention is 'the flask plan'." Hakama said. "I ever heard of that, you can make people becoming perfect without hard work, and I refuse to let that happen. Maybe, you'll send them either to yakuza, PRF, or Imperial Army." Mashu said while pointing his sword towards him while channeling his fire towards that sword.

"No, it's for ourselves." he said, while Mashu's fire still gone blue, and Mashu sheathes his sword. "I'm sorry but, I'll refuse." Medaka said. "I feel I don't want to, Mashu-kun's words doesn't affect me, it's been my decision since before." Medaka said. "Kurokami-san, Ryuno-san, have you ever asked 'Am I amazing?' to yourselves?" Hakama asked towars them. "The answer is I'm just unordinary." Mashu said. "I don't see a point behind that question, I never think that I'm amazing at all." Medaka said. "There's no need to be humble at all. You guys are amazing. To be precise, you both are the abnormals." Hakama said.

"Mashu, you're strong enough to beat a horde of yakuza, you ran faster than fastest thing in the world in 24 hours flat, you can solve the hardest equation that Shizuko-sensei give to you without thinking, you could bring a bunch of yakuza with one shoulder, and mastering many martial arts in 12 years. While you, Medaka, you make shadow clone on foot speed alone, remembering the finest details of the newspaper, making a wild beast submit to you in single glare, solving difficult math problems in your head, ran in marathon for two hours flat, mastering calligraphy in three months, being red belt at judo at 10, standing in water and destroying the school with bare hands. That's something that normal human can't do." Hakama said.

"Wow wow wow, hold it right there, drink your tea first." Mashu said while pointing two tea cups in the table. "How about you Mashu-kun/Ryuno-san?" Medaka and Hakama asked him. "I hate tea so much,they are bitter and untasty, i would rather coffe than a tea." Mashu said while showing disgust toward a tea. "To much debating will make your neck dry, why don't you drink first." Mashu said. "But, there's something odd in here, I sense another Kurokami family member in here, and that member is you!" Mashu said while pointing the girl with cloak. "No, I don't, I'm not Kurokami family member." she said. "Judging from the photo that I see in Kurokami-san's house, and Boss-Oji-chan's words, 'There's someone missing in the family, and her name is Kurokami Kujira'. Maybe, it was you, but, never think of that. Because, I never care about this bullshit." Mashu said coldly, while the girl in the cloak blushed. ' _He knew it!_ ' she thought in her gasp.

"And top of that, You make 98% people in this school support you." Hakama said after drinking his tea. "Personality is non-factor of that. Its common sense that superiority which stand above the rest will beat the majority of the rule. And taking this to the extreme, the way you perfoming your duties is abnormal." He said. "Of course you're normal. No one can deny the fact that you're special. But, you and Ryuno-san are well into the territory of being an abnormal." Hakama said again. "Excuse me, Shizuko-sensei will kill(read: asked him to do 'something' that he doesn't want to(maybe, something that perverts think it's their luckiness kick in)) me if I way too long in here." Mashu said. "It's easy for you." Hakama said.

"I see, your assessment of me and Mashu-kun is way over-board. The only reason I'm good at what I do is because I've been pracyicing since I can remember." she said "That's right. The people who are more outstanding than everyone else always say that they only practice or were lucky right? It's as if they were making excuses for themselves." Hakama said. "So, both of Kurokami-san and Ryuno-san, will you join this old man in his little experiment?" Hakama ask. "Sorry, I would pass. But, if she say 'Yes', I would say so, since I'm her bodyguard." Mashu said while Medaka slam her head on the table for a while. ' _I thought he said he was my lover... But, I'll make him love me for sure._ ' she thought while she wake up and shakes her head.

"Chairman Shiranui, you don't have to tell me anymore." Medaka said. "Of course all those who decide to partiipate will be given a suitable recompense for." he said. "I was born for the sake of helping others. That's more than enough for my meager abilities to handle. Also, my pet theory is that genius' don't exist." she said while taking her breath. "So, that's not the kind of project that I should be participating in right." she said, then she stops for a while for taking a breath. "I'm sorry, I'll refuse your offer." she said. "Ohh. Kurokami-san, you're." Hakama said. "Then, I say no too." Mashu said. "Then, I will take my farewell." Medaka said. "Okay, me too." Mashu said. "Tell that girl to dress properly, her way to dress is make my eyes bleed." Mashu said then, they get out from the room.

"If this is how they play with me, I shouldn't tell the details first. Both of them are strong, so strong so they could find my weakness." Hakama said. "Well how do you guys think?" Hakama said. "I don't think that she's amazing. But, I want to face Mashu one-on-one." the man with spiky blue hair said. "I have tried to kill her five times, but all failed. But, I would try to kill them." the man with cornrows said while making a boxer's stance that say 'I'm ready'. "I like her. But, I want that guy." the girl with two buns said. "No, he's mine, I would make an experiment on his body and modify his body. But, I don't think that my voice is something matter" the girl with bandage all over her head says coldly. "That woman is so hot, I will allow her to live in my new world. But, for the man, I'll make him suffer to make her mine." the man with blonde hair and tattered collar outfit says. "I think they are fine. With them, we'll have more than enough members for the plan to continue." the masked kid says.

Meanwhile, in somewhere

It was in the Student council room, there are four people in that room, the first one is a man with orange hair with standard uniform and katana in his waist, the second one is dark-blue haired girl with her usual but revealing outfit, the third one is a blonde man with spiky hair, the last one is the blonde guy with ahoge and long hair. Mashu was showing the emerald-colored orb that he use back then at the battle. "What is that, Mashu?" His blonde with spiky hair asked. "Well, Zenkichi, it was the 'Boost orb', It used to boost my power that channeled towards that orb. When my power came in, they multiply in that orb and channeled towards my body again, resulting my 'Dragon Mode'. I usually used it on emergency situations. But, there's another item for it." Mashu says. "Wow..." The blonde says again. "Mashu-kun, How did you get that?" the girl asked.

"Well, it was given by Saito-kaichou for emergency situations, Kurokami-san." Mashu said. "Mou! I tell you to call me by my name." Medaka pouted because of his way to call her, he already make she pout for thousand times. "By the way, Mashu-kun, where's Kikaijima." the other blonde asked. "I don't know." Mashu said. "She said she need to go to somewhere," Zenkichi said. "Hmm, I feel something bad in there." Mashu said. "I'm agree. She was with Yobuko-san when she go to to somewhere." Medaka said. "Okay, let's agree that I need to get to my class to avoid Shizuko-sensei's attempt to seduce me." Mashu said then, he quit from the room and run towards his class.

Meanwhile in some place,

Two women with brown hair and glasses was planning something in some room that look 'suspicious'. The first one is a dark-brown hair with ponytail woman, the other is the waist-length light brown hair woman. "Well, so the thing that I need to do is to strain him in my chain, Kikaijima-san." she said. "Yes, and I'll bring Medaka-chan to this room. Then, we'll have our foursome." the woman named Kikaijima said. "Well, Yobuko-san, there's some work to do." a man with well-built body, light brown hair, thick brows, and wearing standard Hakoniwa disciplinary committee uniform said while bringing his bicycle in his shoulders. "Yeah, he's right." a man with morose expression, thin body, wearing standard Hakoniwa disciplinary committee uniform and claws on his hand. "Okay, I'll meet you later, Kikaijima-san. Kinisaki-san ,Yashinogari-san, let's go." she said while biding farewell towards Kikaijima

* * *

Ending: Sugoshin PARADOX - Misato Aki

* * *

 **Well here's my explanation:**

 **-Boost Orb: The orb that he use to multiply his power. In emergency case, he'll need this orb to activate his 'Dragon Mode'(Chapter 12 is one of them) or when he was in desperate condition in the middle of his cool down time after using the same mode. The only rule to activate his 'Dragon Mode' is, having enough power to do it, signed by the symbol reaching his shoulders. When he channel his power to the orb, the dragonic symbol in his arm shortened. Then, when the orb channel his powers, the symbol elongated to his shoulders. By that, he could activate that 'Dragon Mode'. The weakness is, it's vulnerable to impacts, and don't overuse it. If the user use it too much, he'll lose his powers.**

 **-The reason I put some girls in Mashu's harem instead of Zenkichi because the way this story goes on doesn't support me to put more girls in Zenkichi harem. But, in the some arc later, only two women that still clinging on Mashu. But, it's a mystery to avoid the spoiler**

 **-Power of Sin is taken from "Seven Deadly Sins and its satans"(not Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **That's All, hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to**

 **Review, Fav, Follow**

 **If you have any suggestion, tell me, no hestitation.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Bad Plan(Foursome)?

**Warning! Ecchi here! Lime here!**

 **Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. While Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

 **This is the raw version. I will upload the refined ones. I already found who was beta-read my fanfic. But, his name classified until I upload the refined version.**

* * *

Opening: BELIEVE - Minami Kuribayashi

* * *

Chapter 14 - Bad Plan

An orange haired man was eating something in a lunch box at some place where usually students hang out in the recess time. He is eating now because he was in his free time. But, his sense said that he'll lose money for sure. His boss was showing him affection in certain ways, one of them is cooking him a food to eat instead letting him eat his usual food aka energy bar. "Her food taste not bad, eh, Zenkichi." he said while drinking a sip of water. "Her food taste good, better that you eat those energy bars, Mashu." a guy name Zenkichi replied. "I don't care about it." A little girl with light blue hair said while eating her super large food. "By the way, how's your 'family' in that house now." Zenkichi asked. "They..." Mashu said

Flashback,

Mashu was running because his landlady, Kaoru want to smack him on his head "HOW MANY TIMES THAT I NEED TO SAID THAT YOU MUST NOT INVITE GIRLS IN THIS DOJO! AND THEY HAD NICER BODY AND MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME!" She said while chasing Mashu to smack him with her shinai. "I know, but they sneak to my bed. And I even don't notice it!" Mashu said while running from her fury. She was furious because this is he has invite girls in his dojo in her prespective. But, actually, they sneak to Mashu's bed, the worst case, they don't even use single cloth to cover their body while sleeping with him. "I don't know, I really don't know, I swear!" Mashu said while running.

Then, a brunette man with tied hair came out from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready." he said. "We'll talk about this later. Kenshin, let's eat." Kaoru said while giving Kenshin a cute smile in the final part of her word. "By the way, Mashu, those two girls cooking a food that specially made for you, so I don't for you." Kenshin said. "I don't know why since I enter Hakoniwa my life has turned to like this." Mashu muttered. "Sensei, in the country I came from and this country, I think that they had one similarity." Mashu said. "What is it, Mashu?" Kenshin asked. "If I rent a house, the landlord or the landlady forbid their renters to bring someone who has different gender from the renters." Mashu said. "Okay then, let's talk about this with Kaoru, so you don't need to sacrifice yourself or your job as their bodyguard." Kenshin said while Mashu follow him to enter the dining room. Behind them, Sanosuke and Yahiko were smirking about that.

End Flashback

Zenkichi only shocked to hear that. "You know, your previous job salary is high enough to buy a simple house, why you don't just buy a house if you can do it?" Zenkichi asked while eating his ramen. "I just use it majorly for my armory. I mean my weapons, not just this katana." Mashu said while pointing his katana which hanging on his waist. "I have two pistol in my house that has high maintenance cost." Mashu said. "Hey, Unzen-san, Onigase-san." Mashu greeted him after seeing both of them came to him. "Let me tell you something, Mashu-san." the kid called Unzen said. "Mashu-san ever you heard 'Flask Plan'?" Unzen asked him. "Huh? 'Flask Plan', you mean the project that old man Hakama told me and Kurokami-san to join. Yes." Mashu said while closing his lunch box.

Unzen just put a serious face. "If you decline the offer, that was the worst decision that you ever made in your life." Unzen warned him. "Huh, nobody's perfect, Unzen-san." Mashu said. "If you decline, he'll use force to make you join. I won't attack you since I in debt to you for saving Yobuko-san from her unwanted marriage. Since that faithful day, she loves you more, more than she like me." Unzen said. "Okay, I'll go to her.." Mashu said while he heard a loud voice from no where. "Two freshmen girls are fighting!" one of the student said. Then, all students in there were rushed to the place where the fight was happened.

Mashu and Zenkichi were rushed to the fight. He saw a dark-blue haired girl was bleeding on her head, but she was holding her right waist and a white haired girl with her maid uniform who was chained and bring a big ball. "I'll lose my money, she's injured." Mashu put his hands on the floor and put a sad face. "How I pay for the rent..." Mashu complained. "I don't know mate." Zenkichi said. "She's my sister Myouga Unzen, she always use big balls to attack someone. If you ever watch Dragon Ball, she's like Picollo, who wears the cape for his ballast. The ball was acting like it." Unzen said from behind.

Then, the white haired girl use her wrecking ball to smack her head. But, Mashu quicklly stands up and dash towards that ball. As he was standing in front of the dark-blue haired girl, he holds the ball. "I'll lose my money already. But, I won't let you take my money, you damn bitch!" Mashu said while holding the ball with his right hand. 'Ryuga! Borrow me some of your power!' Mashu said to his Dragon. ( **I'll do it shortly, Partner!** ) Ryuga said while channeling his power to Mashu's right arm. "Kurokami-san, run now!" Mashu said while holding the ball. "I don't have any reason to run, Mashu-kun." she said while holding her waist. Then, Mashu punch the ball with his left arm. The ball was broken after he punch the ball.

Mashu quicklly use his other hand to punch the maid. "My training is worth enough, eh." Mashu said while standing with his stances. "This is for hurting Kurokami-san," Mashu said while pull his katana and run towards to the girl that hurt Medaka. Then, she throw the ball again and the ball. But, Mashu was quick enough to avoid that ball and cut the ball into half. He swing his sword to break the chain. She was shocked seeing Mashu run so fast towards her. Then, she throw all the balls towards him and he jump. He use the ball as a jumping platform. "It's his technique." one of the student said. "Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen!" Mashu said while smacking her head with his katana from above.

Mashu sheathes his katana after that. "I won't kill you, because I don't have to and I don't have reason to do it." Mashu said while sheating his katana. "But, if you attempt to do it again, I won't hestitate to do it again." Mashu said. "70(Wait)!" she said while recover from her injuries. "Number language. Oy, Ryuga, do you know what she means?" Mashu asked Ryuga. ( **Er...** ) Ryuga said while scratching his head. "1 0876 473 856, 738 99 90 88(I would like to challenge you, the strongest Yakuza Bouncer of Tokyo.)." she taunted. "You almost collapsed with one of my weakest attacks, how you will survive the stronger?" Mashu asked. "884 7563 839 0587 6346 738 379 788 098 982 125 '765 837'(I won't give up until I joined 'Flask Plan')." she said again.

Mashu just pull his katana and put it to the ground. Then, he push the katana hardly. Then a bunch of boulder fly towards the girl and hit her in few parts of her body. "The technique name is Doryusen." Mashu said while sheating his sword. "It's also one of the weakest techniques that I learn in Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu." Mashu said while walk towards Medaka. "Kurokami-san, are you alright? Because I'll lose my money if I let you hurt like this." Mashu said while taking a handkerchief from his pocket and clean her forehead. "Mashu-kun, stop calling me that and please, think me more than as your boss." she complained. "If it's not for my salary, I don't take this job." Mashu said while put the handkerchief in his pocket.

Then, a chain was spinning in Mashu's body and it strain his moves. He feel something tangled in his body specifically, his neck, chest, waist, and feet. ' _What's this._ ' Mashu thought while grabbing the chain that strain his neck. 'I can't release it, Ryuga, lend me your power!' Mashu said.( **Urg, my power in some way, it can't be activated.** ) Ryuga said. 'What?! what chain is it?' Mashu asked to Ryuga. ( **Maybe it's made from reinforced Black Steel** ) Ryuga said. "My vision..." Mashu said while his vision blurs. "Mashu-kun, hang in there!" Medaka, who was stood beside him when the incident happens said that after seeing Mashu was in danger while pulling the chains. "It's too hard!" Medaka said while keep pulling the chains. "I'm sorry, Kurokami..." He said but, he was out of air, so he collapsed after he say a word. "Mashu-kun..." Medaka said that in low tone.

Then, Kikaijima came from her back and pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, he not died yet, Medaka-chan." Kikaijima said. "We'll have foursome with him. The ones who do it is you, me, and Yobuko-san. But, you'll take his virginity." Kikaijima said while whispering the last part. "What!? Foursome?! He will kill you if he find that his virginity taken!" Zenkichi said after heard that from distance. "I know how to tackle them." Kikaijima said. "He'll lose money for having *beep* with her." Zenkichi said panicked tone. "I want it." Medaka said in seductive tone after hearing "you'll taking his virginity.", then Zenkichi goes back and said, "I won't responsible if Mashu activated his 'Ultima Dragon Mode" and smack you girls". "It's okay, let's go, I'll bring you the room." Kikaijima said while smirking then, they go to the room.

Meanwhile,

In some room, Mashu was tied with a simple rope, but he already open his eyes. The walls are all in cement color while there's a few 'mysterious things' in his left side. It look like S&M things. 'Oh shit, Ryuga. Help me, I don't want to lose my virginity!' Mashu said. ( **I'm sorry, Partner. I love it when your virginity taken. Especially, if you touch your boss'...** ) Ryuga put a perverted grin. 'DAMN YOU PERVERTED DRAGON! STOP THAT!' Mashu shouted to his partner. ( **But, but, she has large breasts.** ) he complained. 'You know me, I'll lose my money if I do it, how I'll pay the rent and take care of my weapons?' Mashu asked. "Well... Mashu-kun's here, so why don't we start the show." a familiar voice said.

Then he saw three girls, all of them were wear nothing but underwear. Mashu easily know them from their appearance, there are Medaka, Kikaijima, and Fue. "Wait a second?! What are you girls doing?" Mashu asked. "Of course, I want you." Medaka said. "I want your 'little dragon'." she said while seductively whisper. Mashu was releasing the rope while she tried to kiss Mashu, while Mashu resisted and release the rope. While Kikaijima and Fue seeing from behind. Then, when Mashu release the rope. Mashu unconsiously groped her left breast with his right hand, resulting her moaning for pleasure. Then, Matthew ran away as fast as he could while punching his right hand.

Using his speed, he take his katana and wear his clothes. Then, he pull his katana and sheathes it back. He move quickly while flipping the katana and grab the grip of his katana and giving more power to his feet. After that, right in front of Kikaijima and Fue, he pull his sword. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki." Mashu said after hitting them. Resulting they thrown to the wall and Mashu ran as fast as he can to avoid the foursome. "Damn, my money..." Mashu said. 'You make my hand to do it, you damn perverted dragon!' Mashu said to Ryuga while he put a perverted grin. ( **Partner, put that aside first. I know you hate it. But, I like her breast, it was so soft.** ) Ryuga said. ( **At least, I need to fulfil my wish sometime, for borrowing my power** ) Ryuga said while giving him a sigh. 'That's logical but, you make me lose my money' Mashu said to Ryuga.

Then, someone came from his behind. "It's ok, I love it. I want your little dragon, Mashu-kun." she said in seductive voicen while hugging him from behind. "Kurokami-san, stop it. Are you drunk or something?" Mashu said while releasing her hold. "Not, i'm not drunk." she said while butung his ear. ( **UWOHOHOHOHOHO BREAST ON MY BACK!** ) Ryuga said. 'Damn you perverted dragon!' Mashu said' to Ryuga. Then, Mashu hit her on her neck. "I'm sorry but, I need to do this." Mashu said while holding her. Then, he came to the student council office and put her outfit to her body. "Mashu, what are you doing." a blonde guy asked him.

Mashu quickly put her in the chair and he explain. "Let me tell you, Zenkichi. She's almost taking my virginity, for Guan Yu's Beard sake." Mashu said. "What do you mean?" Zenkichi asked. "She tried to have sex with me. If I follow her lust, what if she's pregnant? How I get my money and live my life?" Mashu complained. "I know it mate, I suspicious to Kikaijima right now." Zenkichi said. "It was her plan to do it." Mashu said. "I see her, Kurokami-san's and Yobuko-san's attempt to seduce me." Mashu said. "The worst thing is, if Kaoru find this when they tried to do this at my home, where I should live?" Mashu compalined again. "Buy a home then," Zenkichi said. "Where am I?" a dark-blue haired girl that Mashu put on her chair said while rubbing her eyes.

Mashu and Zenkichi see her awake. "Medaka-chan, oh thank." Zenkichi said while came towards her. "I just seduce Mashu, but he hit me on my neck and make me colapsed for a while." she muttered. "Mashu-kun, I really want it." she purred. "If he doesn't want to, then I will." a voice echoed from behind Mashu and Zenkichi. Then, he saw a spiky blonde wearing tattered collar uniform, with red earings, red stone necklace was hanging in his neck and purple band in his neck. "So you again, eh." Mashu said while holding his sword grip. "My name is Miyakonojou Oudo, and I'm her fiance." he proclaimed loudly. "You don't even talk with her yet, so what do you want?" Mashu growled while holding his katana like a man protecting the woman he loved. "Bow down." he said. Medaka and Zenkichi were pushed down to the floor while Mashu still standing right in place.

Mashu dashed quickly towards him while a little kid with a mask show himself in behind him. Then, they grip him from behind. Mashu elbowed their head, which making they thrown backwards. Then, he clench, open the clench. Then, the yellow ball that made by aura was shown. Then, he clench his hands back. "Eat this, Dragon's Iron Fist!" Mashu said while punching his face. When he punched his face, the guy called Oudo was thrown behind right after the fist-shaped aura push him. But, he still could stand up. "You need more than this to defeat me." He smirks while Mashu came to him and he was grabbing his katana grip. Then, he pull his katana and point it to his neck. "Touch her and you will taste death." Mashu said.

He only laughed when Mashu said that. 'Ryuga, I think he's a jerk.' Mashu said to Ryuga. ( **I agree with you, Partner.** ) Ryuga said while sighing. ( **If you let me fondle her breast, I'll give you some of my power to counter his "Weighted Words".** ) Ryuga said in perverted grin. 'Anything but that, you perverted dragon! By the way, what is it?' Mashu said. ( **Please...** ) Ryuga said while pleading like a kid. ( **Forget about it, it was hi** **s main power, when he say a word, we will follow his words forcefully, even we don't want it.** ) Ryuga said. "Bow Down!" He said. Mashu was fighting to stand up, like he was bringing a ton of trucks. But, Mashu still stand up. ' _I think fondling her breasts might be a good answer. Wait! I know, I have my boost orb._ ' Mashu thought while he remembering Ryuga's words while he was staring Medaka, but he turns his view quickly to his pants pocket.

Then, Mashu smirked and take the orb from his pocket and channel some of his power to that orb while the orb give him twice of the power. So, Mashu managed to stand up against Oudo's "Weighted Words" and try to hit him with his katana. But, he found that his attacks is nothing to him before he punch him in the gut. ' _Waste of energy! I should make an effective attack in the times of this. If I attack him with this katana, it'll be nothing. I wish I could bring my 'shortstops' in here._ ' Mashu thought. "Huh? Is that what you got for me?" Oudo asked pridefully. Mashu channeled his powers to his katana, then, he sheathes his katana. "Are you a fool? You're sheathing you katana." he laughed while Mashu release the grip on his sword. "What do you mean by that, taunting me?" he laughed while Mashu grab the grip of his sword again.

Once again, he channeled his powers to his sword. He pull the sword with all of his powers. "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Mashu said while hitting him with his powers. ' _What's this?! It so powerful!_ ' Oudo thought while he recieve a large pain in his right waist. Then, he was thrown to the right side of the room. Then, Medaka and Zenkichi managed to stand up again as Mashu sheathes his sword. But, weirdly, Oudo still managed to stand up and say the same word. Mashu, Medaka, and Zenkichi were forced to bow down, Mashu can't stand up this time. 'Ryuga, sometimes, your pervertness were true after all.' Mashu said to Ryuga. ( **Finally, you hear my words, Partner. Do it now!** ) he said while Mashu tried to crawl towards her. "Oh no no no, I will came to her first." Oudo said. "No, you won't!" Mashu said while grabbing his left leg with his right arm.

Oudo shocked when Mashu still managed to grab his feet without notice. Then, he kicked Mashu's head to make him release his grip from his leg. Using his leg, Mashu crawl towards her with his speed twice quicker. Then he was only in centimeters distance with Medaka. "Kurokami-san, I'm sorry." Mashu said while groping her left breast with his right hand. Resulting her to moan for a while. While she moans, the symbol on his hand were reaching his shoulders. "Okay, let's do this." Mashu said while punching his palm with his fist, signing that he was ready. "I came only to say that you MUST join us. But, if you won't, I'll make you say yes." Oudo said while take his leave from that room.

Mashu was tried to intercept but, Oudo take the kid. Then, he left the room, leaving three of them in the room. "I'm sorry, please don't tell your father about this, Kurokami-san." Mashu said while bow down in front of her. "Instead of firing you, he'll be absolutely happy if he heard that, Mashu-kun." Medaka said. "What?!" Mashu shocked as he stand up quickly after he said that. "Maybe, this is Ryuga's fault." Mashu said. "Ryuga?" Zenkichi asked. "Who is him?" Medaka asked. "The perverted justice dragon that resides in my body. He loves your breasts, that's why I groped them. It's not like I want to, but he said he'll boost my power to a certain level when I do it." Mashu said while folding his right sleeve to reveal the symbol's length. "By the way, let's meet my brother in the abandoned school building." she said. "Okay then," Mashu said while sheathing his katana

* * *

Ending: Shugoshin PARADOX - Misato Aki

* * *

 **Well if you notice "they" in the some part that you think isn't accurate. I used it on grammartical reason. When someone's gender isn't known, my native teacher(he's canadian), said that 'when someone's gender isn't determined we can use plural subject to change it.'. By the way, Mashu is really depending on the boost orb. Without it, he maybe isn't strong enough to beat some of bosses. He has so many weakness behind his awesome power. Same as Ryuga, he was a pervert. I love make dragons that live inside of someone's body perverted.**

 **That's all, don't forget to review, fav, and follow**

 **TBC.**


	15. Chapter 15 - A siscon?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.

Opening: BELIEVE - Minami Kuribayashi

Chapter 15 - A siscon and attack on Flask Plan

(Mashu's POV)

Right now, I was walking towards old school building with Kurokami-san and Zenkichi. I could only walk slowly because Kurokami-san clinging on my body. I mean, her soft part of her body. Argh, why I should get clinged by a woman. She tighten her grip on my body while making her soft part pushing my hand. The worst of it, it was my right hand. ( **Hehehe, I was so damn lucky, her breast is pushing me Ohohohohoho** ) Ryuga said while putting his perverted grin. 'Shut up, you perverted dragon, can you control yourself?' I said to him. ( **Enjoy them, don't just think about your job, revenge, training, living, then, fighting, and repeat them.** ) Ryuga said. 'Damn you! I not a pervert!' I silenced him because of this.

Then, we reached the administration room of that building. "This is where my brother lives." she said silently like she was ashamed because her brother. "Kurokami-san, why do you so ashamed?" I asked her. "He's..." she said then muttered. I opened the door while I saw so many Kurokami-san in a doll form, in photos, or even in a computer screen. I and Zenkichi only laughed akwardly when we saw all things about this. "From her birth till now?" I asked to Zenkichi. "Maybe, it's all about her." Zenkichi whisper towards him. Then, someone groped Kurokami-san's soft part. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I said while punching them in their face after knowing that her soft part is groped.

The guy who I hit is a man who has has a waist-length purple hair, two ahoges. He wears purple shirt, light green jeans, blue leather shoes, and a belt with a skull inside. "Is he your brother, Kurokami-san!? I think I got my karma because hitting to many yakuza." I said. "The worst of it, he's a siscon." I said. "I'm agree." Zenkichi said while patting his shoulders. Ouch, why I should being her bodyguard?! Luckilly, I'm arranged with her. I'm just her bodyguard, it's impossible to a bodyguards to love their boss. "Zenkichi, I hope the guy who will marry her later, I mean you, live happily with her in the future." I said while sighing. "No, that guy should be you." Zenkichi refused my words. "What, me? Are you kidding? I'm her bodyguard, while you are her old friend." I said to him. "She's love you more than me!" Zenkichi said while we headbutt towards each other.

Then, that siscon wakes up. "My name is Maguro Kurokami, I'm Medaka-chan's sister." he said pridefully. "I need your help, Onii-chan." she said shamefully. "I heard in here, there's some intense training in here, so I came to see the training, not the siscon-theme room." I said while I was complained. "Zenkichi-kun, you're stronger than before." he complimented Zenkichi. "By the way, I feel so much power from that guy, who is him?" He asked. "He's Mashu Ryuno, and he's my boyfriend." Medaka said while clinging on him quicklly. "To be precise, I'm her bodyguard, not her boyfriend." I cut her word. Because, her boyfriend is Zenkichi, not me. "And she was wrong, her boyfriend is Zenkichi. Not me." I said again.

Then, he smacked my head. "Of course not! You're her boyfriend!" he resisted my words. "In fact, I'm just her bodyguard!" I said. "May I opened your gloves?" he asked. "Don't be too friendly, Are you working for Shishio Makoto?" I asked while pull my katana and point towards him. "No, of course not, if she doesn't work for him, so do I." he said in relaxed tone. Then, I channeled my power to my katana. "Are you sure? If this turns red, you dead." I asked. "How I should defect my sister?" He replied. It's still blue, when I asked about it. "Okay, I believe you then." I asked while sheathing my katana. "By the way, are knowing the Flask Plan?" I asked to that siscon. "Yes, I know, I was one of them back then." he said.

Then, I quicklly put my hands behind them. "Shit, Kurokami-san, Zenkichi, stand behind me." I said while I putting one of my hands in the sheath part of my katana and put one of them above the grip, just like Sensei do his stance. "Relax, I'm not part of it anymore." he said in relaxed tone. "I quit from the plan. But, I sacrifice my left kidney, 20% of my heart, 50% of my liver, 75% of my stomach, five arteries, and three veins for this." he said while he opened his shirt showing the threaded parts of his body. "Ow, Shit! I'm sorry for your loss, siscon-san." I said while I see it with half-disgusted and half-cold view. While both of Kurokami-san and Zenkichi was seeing in gasp. "Now, it's your turn, Mashu-san." he said. "How about no?" I asked. "Then, I'll use a full force to do it." he said.

Then, I just pull my right glove. "If you insist, in the left glove, there's nothing. But, It's weird to have only one glove in me." I said coldly. "You're... Please protect her." He said while bow down. "Huh? Now, I just want to see the training place." I said. "That's what I want to say from the earlier." Kurokami-san said right after few moments of silence. "Okay, so, let me bring you to the training place." He said while bringing three of us to somewhere. While she pushed her soft part again. And the worst of it, it's still my right arm. when we walk in there. Ryuga, may your perverseness doesn't came out while this moment happened again. ( **Hehehe, Partner, if you're not a pervert, why do you watch "Highschool DxD BorN"** (not mine!) **on your free time?** ) he teased me. 'It's because the anime has a good story.' I said coldly.

Then, I saw so two doors made of steel and there's a "A" word in the one of them while there's a "B" word in the other. "In the 'A' room, you only need to sleep and you get powers. In the "B" room, there's so many monsters inside." that siscon said. "Okay, siscon-san, I choose 'B', I love many fights. A million of them please." I said while pulling my right glove with my left hand. "I want 'B'!" Kurokami-san said. "I want 'B'!" Zenkichi said while wearing a headband in his head. "Okay, let's begin the training." that siscon said again while opening the 'B' door, then a bunch of monsters came out from the door. 'Wow... I've been waiting these for years. I'm gonna love this. Ryuga, don't boost me for a while, release all of your powers. Because, I want to see how much my base power I got.' I said to Ryuga. (I got it, Partner!) he said while releasing all my powers which resulting some smoke came out from my hand. Then, I, Kurokami-san, and Zenkichi dashed towards them to attack all of them.

After the training

We all managed to beat the monsters inside that room. So tiring without Ryuga's boost. "I'll came by if I have time to not to spoil Kurokami-san." I said. I love this, this training is more intense than my previous training, even I don't use any Hiten-Mitsurugi Techniques, Ryuga powers, boost orb, or my shortstops that I put at my home. Then, Kurokami-san pinch my cheek. "Ouch, what are you doing, Kurokami-san?" I asked while she was pinching my cheek. "I'm not a spoiled girl, please stop that." she said while she pouts. "I'm sorry, Kurokami-san." I bowed to her, to make sure I don't lose my salary. Which most of them I use for rent and weapon maintenance. "Okay, you forgiven. But, later on, I want you to massage my body, including my breasts." she said with her usual commanding tone. "Okay..." I said while I was sad.

What?! Her breasts?! Damn it, I need some sushi because of this. Why I have a boss like her? Is this my karma because punching yakuza recklessly? 'My bad luck, Ryuga.' I said to Ryuga. ( **You should be joyful to touch something like that. Not because of your power boosted if you touch her breasts. I mean, the only thing that makes you can do it is affection.** ) he said while he took a breath for a while. Oh, so it was an affection that I give to her that makes my power boost while I touch her breasts. It's not like I want to, but this was desperate. **(If you don't like her, that boosting won't work. Example, if you touch Kikaijima's breasts but, you almost not care to her, the boosting won't work. While you touch your boss' breasts, since you care about her, the boosting works twice than you use boost orb.** ) he said.

Thanks for your words, 'Perverted Dragon', so I was affected to her slowly. Maybe, someday, I'll. Wait it was almost impossible, and I only protect her for money. ( **You welcome, Partner. Anytime I'll help you and you help me since we're partners.** ) he said while cheer. "Let's go to the office, Mashu-kun, Zenkichi-kun." she said while putting a confident smile since. "I'll see you later, Onii-chan." she said in her usual tone. Then, we go ahead towards to Student Council Office. But, my sense tells something unusual behind me. Then, I turn my body and ready for my stance. "Come out any of you, don't play hide and seek with me." I said while my "Hunter Sense" was activated. Then, the girl with two buns shaped hair came out from above to hit me. But, bad luck for her, I move behind her and use my power to punch her. Making her thrown towards nowhere. Kurokami-san and Zenkichi was shocked when they see what I do. "Is there any problem?" I asked. "Let's go." Kurokami-san said. "Okay," I replied.

As soon as we reach the office, we saw Akune grab a letter. While Kikaijima still playing with her abacus. "This is for you, Medaka-chan." he said while making a cool pose while giving it. Then, I smack his head with Zenkichi. "Damn you!" both of us said while seeing his head colliding with a floor. Then, Kurokami-san catch the letter which was flying after we smacked Akune. "Oh, let me see..." she said while opening the letter. "I want to meet you in the school roof, one hour from now. P.S make sure you bring your bodyguard." she said while reading the letter. "Signed, Miyakonojou Oudo." she finished her word with sure. "Huh?" I asked. "That guy again, it seems I see Raiser from DxD(not mine!) for two times, so boring..." I said with bored tone. "Let's go upstairs Akune, Kikaijima, watch this place and do the requests, ok." she said with her commanding tone. "Okay, Medaka-chan." both of them said while back to their work. "Mashu-kun, go with me, Zenkichi-kun, do some requests." she said to me and Zenkichi. "Okay," both of us said in bored tone.

In the roof, I only see that cocky blonde and sky beyond. I was wearing my usual uniform and bring my katana. While she wearing a training suit?! 'Wait a second, how she change her clothes so fastly? Maybe, no, not that. Don't think about Ecchi things except you ready to die due of bloodloss, Mashu.' I thought while I fasten my grip on my katana. "So, will you join 'Flask Plan' and rule the world together or you will be destroyed in my way to make the new world." He said. "I want you to marry me." he said while pointing Medaka. "Of course, I won't allow that as her bodyguard." I said while pulling my katana with my right hand and point it towards him. Easier when I bring my twin shortstops. "bow down!" he said. But, no result at all. "Huh?" he said while making the force twice stronger, I still standing even Kurokami-san starts to bow.

Then, I move as fast as I can towards him and punch him in the face, solar-plexus, stomach, crotch with my left hand. Then, slapping his neck, cheek with the same hand. Lastly, I flipped my blade and attack him as fast as I could. Which making him heavily injured but, stilll managed to stand. "BACK TO YOUR PLACE!" He said while push his hands forwards. Then, I pushed to Kurokami-san. Accidentally, my left hand is on her right breast. Making her moan again as same as what did I do to her when I was so desperate. "Damn, I forgot the 'Boost Orb' again." I said while managed to stand up. Now, I got my powers, eat this." i said while channeling my power to my left arm and clenching my left arm. Then, I opened my hand and clench it again. I dashed towards him and push him on his stomach with my left fist. "Dragon's Lariat, Left-Hand Version!" I said. Then, he thrown to the nearest wall.

Wow, since I joining this school. There's more challenge than hitting Yakuza. I think, I'll continue my job without any problems from me. Except... "Thank you so much, Mashu-kun. You needn't do massage my body when you get to your home." Kurokami-san said while hugging my right arm. "Kurokami-san, can you release your grip for a while, I need to sheath my katana." I said while putiing a sigh. "Okay," she said while releasing her grip on my body. Then, I sheath my katana and she hug my right arm again. To think about this job, I consider her as a boss. Maybe, one day, I don't know how I think her as. This peace is existed until he wakes up and leaves us both alone in here. "I think we should head back to the office." I said while lift her from my hand to my back, carrying her back-a-pack. "Mashu." she said. "It's okay, let head back, it's easier when I bring you like this." I said while bringing her to the office.

When I reached the office. All of them were see me like something unusual. "Medaka-chan has make her steps in her relationship with Mashu-kun, I can't be left behind!" Kikaijima-san muttered in jealosy. "Okay, okay, I think I do a mistake in here." I said while putting her down. "Okay, so how's the offer?" she asking Zenkichi and Akune while swinging her folded fan. "We done some of them." Akune said while putting his hand on his chin like a cool man. "I done more than this pretty guy." Zenkichi said while pointing Akune. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Akune asked Zenkichi while grabbing his collar. "I DONE MORE THAN YOU!" Zenkichi said while grabbung Akune's collar. Then, I channeled my power to my both hands and punch them with my both hands hitting them simultaneously.

I sighed to them as I bored with it. "You guys should learn to cooporate. Maybe it was Kurokami-san's intention to make both of you entered the Student Council." I said. "Sorry," both of them said. "Okay let's meet me and Mashu-kun tomorrow at the school sports field." Kurokami-san said in her commanding tone. "Why you and Mashu-kun?" Kikaijima-san asked towards Kurokami-san. "I can't tell you the reason, you could be jealous to me because of this." she said while putting a blush when she thinking about sleeping with Mashu every single night. "Kurokami-san, please don't think about that, I could know it from my 'Hunter Sense'." I said while patting her head to make sure she came back to the real world.

Meanwhile, in somewhere

A woman with her uniform and bandage all over her face was grabbing a syringe and grin evilly. "Ryuno Mashu is your name, am I right? Because, I want to modify your body as I please." she said with evil but cold tone. Her friend standing behind her and asked. "Naze-chan, are this is too evil?" her friend asked in curios tone. "No, Koga-san, is not too evil. Then, after modify his body, I want to do it to that woman, Kurokami Medaka." she said while flicking her syringe. "So, Youka Naze-san, are you really sure about this?" a guy with spiky blonde hair asked to that woman and her friend. "If I use this syringe, I could make Ryuno Mashu and Medaka Kurokami join us. Then, the Flask Plan will continue, Miyakonojou-san." she said while putting the syringe in her uniform pocket. "Okay, if it is, I trust you." that Miyakonojou guy said while taking his leave.

 _So, will her bad plan work? See the next chapter_

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 - Stopping the Plan!

**SPOILER: The ending won't be same as the canon and the longest chapter that I made for now. Even, sacrificing my time to write FuNe and other fics.**

 **'Them' sometimes refers to someone who has their gender undertermined, thanks to my native teacher. And this chapter is the longest written chapter(not copy and paste).**

 **Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its franchise belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Medaka Box and its franchise belong to Nisio Isin.**

Chapter 16 - Stoping the Plan

(Mashu's POV)

I was gathering with the others at the large field. That field is the same one as the place where we agree to meet yesterday. But, as usual, Kurokami-san was clinging on my arm and it's just two of us that came here in the first place. "Yo, Mashu!" a voice of a guy said. When we see the source of the voice, it was Zenkichi. "Yo, Zenkichi, you're the one who should get this, not me." I said while I sighed. "But, she's like to cling on you more than me." he said. "What?!" I said in shocked tone. Then, I release her grip on my arm and go to Zenkichi in a split of a second. "What did you say?!" I said in dreadful tone. "I said, she like to cling on you more than me." he said. "But, you are with her longer, eh, Zenkichi." I taunted in dreadful tone. "But, you're 'the man with dragon head symbol on his hand' right?" he taunted in the same.

Then, they heard a running voice from somewhere. Then, my 'Hunter Sense' said that I must move in 5 more second. As I saw to the source of the sound, there's a woman jumped into . As usual, I move as quick a possible and drag Zenkichi with me while I was moving. "Mou," a groan was heard to all of us. I see who was jumping into me, it was a brunette girl with ponytail, with the girls Hakoniwa uniform, last but not least, she has a armband that said she was the treasurer. "That's so akward attempt, Kikaijima." I said while she standing up. "Mashu-kun, why you don't accept my hug?" she asked. "I was trying do the same towards Kurokami-san. But, I'll lose my money, if I do." I said. "Then," she said while clinging on my left arm. Kurokami-san was get jealous after that and cling on my right arm. "Mashu's so lucky." a voice said. Then, I turn my head to the source of the voice. "Heh, Akune." I said while seeing who's saying that, it was Akune. "I called this as a 'bad luck' instead of 'fortune'." I groaned. "By the way, let's go to the lab right now." she said in her usual tone and release her grip on my arms. "I hope you did the same." I muttered while staring at Kikaijima-san who grab my other arm.

Few moments later, we walking in a huge corridor, with my arms all free and there's a giant door with hakoniwa symbol in there. There's two boys syanding behind the door, they have their bangs cover one side their face, but in different direction. They using the same uniform as their hair, with the trims that opposed their uniform. One of them is black haired, with a bang that cover the right side, and wears black uniform with white trims. The other is white haired, with a bang that cover his left side. "Greetings, Medaka Kurokami and her friends welcome to the door of rejection." they said while greeting like a butler. "Only someone with abnormalities that can solve this and enter this door." they said. "Huh? Code? Argh! I hate them!" I said while grabbing my head. "But you can solve them right?" Zenkichi asked. "Yes," I said. "Sorry for our rudeness, my name is Sanou Tsushima." the black haired boy said. "And, my name is Unou Tsushima," the white haired boy said. "Nice to meet you and good luck on solving them." they said.

Then, Kurokami-san walked and press the code fastly, both of them shocked when they see she could solve the code. Then, the door opens and she entered the room. "Good luck, Mashu-kun, Zenkichi-kun, Akune, Kikaijima." she said while the door is closed. Then, Kikaijima-san walks again and trying to solving that code. Then, the door opened, she came in and the door is closed. "It's useless to three of you." both of them said to three of us. "Huh? It's about breaking the door, eh?" I said while cracking my arms a bit. "Ryuga, lend me your power!" I said while channeling some of my power to my arm. Then, the yellow aura cover my arm. I opened my arm the aura in the shape of a sphere came out from my hand. Then, I clench my hand with the aura sphere inside. "Dragon's Iron Fist!" I said while punching the door with some of my power.

.

.

.

"Argh! My hand..." I groaned because, the door is way too hard to punch. ' _Ryuga, are you being half-assed right now?_ ' I asked to Ryuga. ( **No, partner. But, the door is made by something that Dragons cannot destroy.** ) he said. 'What?!' I shocked. "Maybe, let's do this, we must punch it for few times." I said again. Then, I channel my power again to my hands. Right now, it's both of them. "Stand back, this is my best Dragon infused technique." I told them to stand back, and they do so. I make a palm attack stance then, I turned as fast as possible. "Dragons Eight Palms One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms!" I said while spining and sending 128 dragon power infused punched towards that door. But, that attack only leaves a huge crack, not breaking the door. "It's useless," they said to three of us.

"So, this is how you work right? I'll do the opposite." Akune said while taking something. It looks like a candle stick, he hold it like holding a club. Then, he swing towards that door for few times, and he managed to break the door. "Oh... It's the best that we never leave him in some sort of anger." I said to Zenkichi. "You're right." he said. But, as we could see, Sanou and Unou was shocked while seeing Akune managed to destroy the Door of Rejection. "Congratulations, two of you. You can enter the door right now. Because we're normals of the abnormals, we cannot get in. We'll guard this door." they said. Then, I, Akune, and Zenkichi entering the room. "Oh, it's you, Mashu." a familiar voice said.

"Wait! You..." Three of us said when we see the boy. he has short, messy, snow white hair, and brown wears the uniform of the Public Morals Committee: a white vest with black pants, though his version has an over-sized zipper at the neck. The white armband signifying his as the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee is worn around his left arm. "Unzen-san, what are you doing here?!" I asked. "As you can see, I get this girls. Submit yourself, or I play with them." he said while move aside and point towards two figures that I know. Kurokami-san and Kikaijima-san. "Kurokami-san, Kikaijima-san!" I shouted as I see them thread by something. "Of course not, you!" I said while trying to cut the thread. But, I feel a pain in my left waist. "Ugh!" I said while thrown to the right side of the corridor.

"If you say so, I'll do this. Hmm, I should doing this to your boss first." he said while walking towards them. "I won't let you, I won't let my money lost just by that!" I shouted while dashing towards Unzen. 'Mashu-kun, when you realise my feelings. Why you always protect me, if that because you don't love me, but just because of it's you job." Kurokami-san shouted to me while her tears start to drip. "You made her cry just by your words." Unzen said while I stopped. "Mashu, she loves you, more than me. Why you don't know about that. If not, she won't came into the dojo and sleep with you! You're a fool." Zenkichi shouted. "I dissapointed to you, if she choose me or we switch places, she won't be crying." Akune said while sighing from behind.

Then, dark purple aura starts to cover my body. "I'm just a 'Heartless' man and I don't love anybody, even Fue or Kaoru-san." I shouted as the dark aura exploded. "That was..." Unzen said. ( _ **It's the dark side of his 'Heartless'. 'Heartless' is his abnormality, while the Dragon head symbol is the different type of power!**_ ) Ryuga shouted from my body. ( _ **Zenkichi, it's your fault, you asking about what is he. That triggers his 'Heartless' dark side. All you guys need to do is defeat him or disable his abnormality in 5 minutes or his memory will lost and he'll be forever like this.**_ )Ryuga said again. "Okay if you say so," he said. Then, I was attacking Zenkichi without my consciousness rule my body.

(Third POV)

Then, Mashu sending right jab towards Zenkichi. Zenkichi intercepts Mashu's jab and punch him on his face. Mashu was pushed backwards by Zenkichi's attack. "His eyes!" Zenkichi said. "It turned to purple with it's pupil like a monster's pupil." Zenkichi shouted. Then, Akune hold him from behind. "Release me!" he said while giving a back kick to Akune's crotch and sending an elbow attack to his solar plexus. Then, he launch towards Zenkichi and kick him in his gut. Then, he launch towards Unzen fastly. But, he already grab a ball in his arm. "The thread is made by Ariadne, I hope he can't get away from this." he said while throwing them. The ball bounce fastly and creating a thread line that bind Mashu body. "Let me go!" Mashu said while pulling with all effort. But, there's no sign that the thread broken. "I'm sorry, Mashu!" Unzen said while taking a syringe and injecting it on Mashu's right arm. "Let me..." he shouted and he fell asleep.

Then, Unzen unsheathes Mashu's katana and cut the thread that bind Medaka and Kikaijima. "I'm sorry for what I've done. About Mashu, he'll still alive with his powers, except his 'Heartless', which will dissapear for a moment, as he wakes up, his 'Heartless' came back to him. 'Heartless' is the best nulifier type Abnormality that existed in this world and it choose it user randomly. Not related by blood or something." Unzen said. "He doesn't feel any love from you because of that and he could managed to stand up even you guys were pushed down by Miyakonojou-san because of his 'Heartless'." Unzen said. "I asked someone to lend me a syringe that disable his normality, in case of emergency." Unzen said while seeing Mashu asleep. "By the way, this katana is made by diamond and steel that fused into another type of metal, so this is so sharp." Unzen said while walking towards Mashu. Cutting the thread and sheathing Mashu's katana in it's sheath, which hanging on Mashu's belt.

Then, Mashu fell to the ground. But, Medaka and Kikaijima hug him as he freed from the boundary of the thread. "Mashu, what things that gotten to you?" she asked while hugging Mashu. ' _She still love him, even he doesn't know about it._ ' Zenkichi thought as he saw Medaka hugs him. ' _Mashu learn to respect other people's feelings, especially girls_.' Akune thought as he saw Mashu. ( _ **Medaka Kurokami, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Kouki Akune, and Mogana Kikaijima, are you hearing my voice?**_ ) Ryuga asked. "Yes, why, Ryuga-san?" all of them asked. ( _ **It's about Mashu, he has bad past that made him 'Heartless' and it's involving love issue, so he doesn't love anybody. I can't tell you about it. Mashu will tell to all of you when the time has come.**_ ) Ryuga said. ( ** _I'm asking this as_ **_**his partner, Medaka Kurokami, could you love him unconditionally, not because of his powers or else? And be patient, he'll know about your feelings someday.**_ ) Ryuga said again.

"Yes, I will." she said. ( _ **Thanks**_ ) Ryuga said then, he sleep. "Let we bring him." Zenkichi and Akune said. Then, Medaka release her hug and bring them to Zenkichi and Akune. "Thanks," she said. "It's alright, he's so light afterall." Zenkichi said while bringing the right side of his body with his right arm in Zenkichi's left shoulder. "I'm agree, he's so light." Akune said while putting his left arm in his right shoulder. "Maybe, because he always training each day, and he less eating." Zenkichi said. ' _Mashu, I don't know what did you face but, I heard what Ryuga say. I hope you realise it when you awaken._ ' Zenkichi thought while bringing Mashu. ' _I hope you realise her feelings, Mashu. I know she still love you even you being cold to her._ ' Akune thought while bringing Mashu.

Few moments later, they reach in some park and see two people standing in front of them. One of them is a dark skinned man with black hair done in cornrows. He has in total four silver piercings one on each of his earlobes, one on his upper left ear, and one on his left eyebrow. He wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves. While the other is a man with long, spiky blue hair tied in a small ponytail at the back, and blue eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. "My name is Shigusa Takachiho, the project name is 'Hand Warpping', I'm the Flask Plan's Battler. I want to challenge you, Kurokami Medaka!" the tan skinned man said while dashed towards her. Then, she dashed towards him to take the challenge. While Kikaijima stands behind Akune.

"Hmm... Is that 'the student of Himura Battousai'? My name is Kei Munakata, the project name is 'Last Carpet'. and What is the way of your death that you choose?" the spiky blue haired man asked and dashed towards Zenkichi and Akune. "Akune, let me bring Mashu, you just go safe yourself!" he said. "Okay," Akune said then, he jump sidewards and Zenkichi jumped the opposite direction from Akune while bringing the unconscious Mashu. "Come here, give me 'the student of Himura Battousai'!" that man said while chasing Zenkichi that tried to avoid his attacks. While Medaka is seeing a flash disk in Takachiho's neck. Then, she sending a right jab towards him and he avoid it like it was nothing. Then, he grab her arm and break it. But, she doesn't feel any pain since she's an abnormal. Then, she sends a left jab and knee attack towards him. Then, he avoid her attack quickly.

Zenkichi was putting Mashu's body in the nearest tree. Zenkichi look how he sleep. He's sleeping like he has a nightmare. But, he already grabing a sword and want to slash Zenkichi. Then, he take Mashu's katana and intercept Munakata's attack with his sword. "Mashu, borrow your katana for a while." Zenkichi said while intercept his attacks. ' _This katana, the hardness is different level from all sort of my weapons._ ' Munakata thought while attempted to attack Zenkichi. He jump backwards after that. Then, Zenkichi unsheath his(Mashu's) katana and attacking Munakata with his attacks. But, he has many sword beneath his clothes and throw all of them to Zenkichi. Zenkichi swinging Mashu's katana and those sword thrown upwards.

Then, he taking his guns. "Will you die by this?" he asked. "Let me handle this." A voice said while taking a katana sheath. "Zenkichi, give me my katana." that voice said again. Mashu already awaken. "Okay," Zenkichi said while giving back Mashu's katana to Mashu. "Okay, I heard you want to face me, eh." Mashu said while making his stance. Then, he throw his guns and taking a katana beneath his sleeve. "Okay then!" Mashu said while dash towards Munakata and Munakata dashed towards him. He channel his powers to his katana. Then, he pull his sword and sheathes his sword back after that. "Huh? What's that? Are you joking with me?" he asked while dashing towards Mashu. "Nope, this is..." he said while taking his timing to hit him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Dragon version!" Mashu said then, he pull his sword fastly. He manages to hit Munakata on his left waist. Then, he looked upwards. ' _Hmmm... Many swords in there. I just reminded that Zenkichi has a super amount of power in his feet. Later, I'll lure him and give him a trap._ ' Mashu thought smartly. While Medaka still trying to punch Takachiho. But, her attemps doesn't go well, Mashu see them fighting but, it was cuuted as Munakata dashed towards him. He intercept his attack as soon as he know that he already dashed towards him. Mashu swing his sword from upper left to lower right, then from lower right, he raise his sword quicklly. But, Munakata block his attacks easily. He quicklly stab his katana in the ground and push his katana.

When Mashu push his sword, many stones and gravels thrown by him, creating a fake smoke which distract his vision. Using it as a distraction, he dashed quicklly to the right, then, he dashed forwards. Attempted to attack him from behind. But, Munakata manages to read his move and intercept his attacks. Luckily, that Mashu only use his right arm to hold his sword while the other is used to grab its sheath. He slap Munakata's face using the sheath, and he jump backwards quickly after hitting him. Then, he dashed towards him again, but, Munakata dashed and hurt him on his left arm. "Argh!" Mashu shouted after his hand was wounded. "Tch, this is nothing!" Mashu said while launching towards Munakata and they trade slashes after that.

In Medaka's side, she taking something on her pouch. It was a bunch of balls with various type of colors on each of them. Then, she throw the ball fastly, resulting the ball bouncing everywhere. Takachiho only keep calm even the number of the ball is uncountable. He moves between the ball without getting injured by those balls. Meanwhile, "Wow..." Akune shocked while seeing that. "Do you have popcorn?" Zenkichi asked while poking his left arm. "Ummm, no." Akune replied. "Are you thinking about nonsense? There's no popcorn in here!" Kikaijima said from behind them. Back to Medaka, she was reaching something that hangs on Takachiho's neck. But, he already taking her hand. "You're not using your reflex, you're zero-reflex. So, I'm superior to you." he said while trying to break her arm.

"You're trying to take this, this flash disk contains everything about the research, I can't give it to you, except you take it by yourself." he taunted as he avoid her attack without wasting too much sweat. She trying to send a knee attack to his gut using her right knee. But, he avoided her knee attack and sending an elbow attack to her thigh. But, she avoided his attack by jumping backwards. But, he already shown himself behind and sinding a right straight punch towards her. Using his fist as the ground, she jumped. Then, a body was thrown towards Takachiho's body without notice and he was too late to avoid the attack. "I just don't want to lose my money." someone from Medaka's right side said. "Mashu-kun, thanks." she said. "I hope my money is uncut." Mashu muttered.

Then, he take her arm and dashed backwards and standing in front of Zenkichi. "I got this," Mashu said coldly. "Just stand back." Mashu said while channeling his powers. "What's happened here?" a voice said from behind them. "Huh, it's that you, Siscon-san?" Mashu taunted the guy who standing behind them. The guy who I hit is a man who has has a waist-length purple hair, two ahoges. He wears purple shirt, light green jeans, blue leather shoes, and a belt with a skull inside. "My name is not 'Siscon-san', my name is Maguro." he replied. "No time for a chit chat, siscon-san, Zenkichi, stomp the groud hardly and do it continously, now!" Mashu said then, he shout after seeing both of them running towards them and in the trap zone. As he stomp the ground, the earthquake was triggered. Making the swords fell to the ground and the blade of the swords stabbing the ground.

They was trappped in the sword trap that plotted by Mashu and made by Zenkichi. But, there's one thing that sounds so weird. "Huh? Is that not effective towards him, Zenkichi?"Mashu whispered to Zenkichi. "I don't know, Mashu." he whispered. Then, he running towards Medaka, then, Mashu sheathe his katana and put it in his waist. Then, Mashu and Zenkichi intercept him before he reach Medaka and he avoid their attacks. Mashu using his 'Hunter Sense' to read his movement. He manages to grab his arm but, he already seen six spears where thrown towards him. Then, Zenkichi using his back to cover him. "What the..." Mashu said. "Mashu, make sure you protect Medaka and make her happy, because I love ..." he said but, he unable to finish his words. But, the weird thing is, his blood came out only for a liitle.

"DAMN YOU!" Mashu said while he ran towards Munakata and punch him in his face, he saw his free arms. Mashu sees that he only trap his body and foot, anything but arms. He take each of the sword and hurt him in various area. "Mashu, I'm still alive." a voice said from few miles behind him, Mashu stop his attacks and jump behind, the voice was Zenkichi's. "Hey, let's forget about this and be friends, alright?" Zenkichi said while giving a hand towards Munakata. "Okay," Munakata said. While, in Medaka was jumping, jumping for few times. Mashu and Zenkichi quicklly dodge to the right while Mashu grab Munakata's hand. Then, Medaka dissapeared but, after she dissapears, the ground was destoryed in some way. And she hits Takachiho's solar plexus and manages to gat the flash disk. He was thrown upwards. Then, he fainted after he felll to the ground.

Mashu was shocked. "So, that's the effect of the famous 'Kurokami Phantom' that she uses?" Mashu asked Zenkichi. "Yeah, you better not pissing her." Zenkichi said while seeing Mashu stand like a stone. "I'm not done yet." Takachiho said in dying tone but, Medaka kicked him in his chin, resulting he fainted. "I'm running out of energy, but, I'll welcome you for a fight next time." she said after she kick him. "No, I don't need to." He said. "It's done." Mashu said coldly while patching Zenkichi, then he stands up as he finshed it. "Now, off we go to the lowest part." Medaka said while taking Mashu's right arm. "I don't want to be left out!" Kikaijima said while taking Mashu's left arm."Zenkichi, you've past your test. You're worthy on her side, congratulations." Maguro said as he pat Zenkichi's shoulder. "By the way, the worse is..." Mashu muttered.

Meanwhile, in the dojo

It looks like Kaoru is angry while checking Mashu's room. In his room, which looks like old japanese rooms, he has three folded futon and three folded cloth, a table with some type of cloth in there, and a tv with its shelf. "I need to check on his room everyday, and I won't make him sleep in peace." Kaoru said in anger tone. "Just you wait, Mashu, just you wait." she said in anger tone. "Suzume, I don't think Mashu will sleep in peace this night." A girl said to his little sister while seeing Kaoru in fear. "Yes, Ayame nee-chan, I agree." she said. "We must tell Kenshin and Mashu after this." a girl named Ayame tell her little sister, named Suzume. "Don't think that I don't hear you!" Kaoru said while seeing them. "Kenshin-nii! Help us, Kaoru is angry." They said while they ran in fear, while Kaoru is taking her shinai and chasing them like cat and mice.

Back to Mashu's place

They walked for few floors, it's said that this place has 13 underground floor. they reaching the eight floor. "Since Yobuko-san and Kurokami-san sleep with me in my room, Kaoru is checking my room every single day." Mashu whispered to Zenkichi. "Huh? Are you sure?" he asked in low voice. "Yeah, Yahiko and Sanosuke is smirking while I was come to my house with Kurokami-san and Yobuko-san clinging on my arm." Mashu whispered to Zenkichi. "Huh? Youka Naze," Akune was shocked when he saw someone. "Huh?" Mashu and Zenkichi was looking straight was a girl who has shoulder-length purple hair and red eyes. She often keeps her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth, with a dagger sticking out of her forehead has shoulder-length purple hair and red eyes. She often keeps her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth, with a dagger sticking out of her forehead. She wears a skin tight black suit beneath Hakoniwa Academy's girl's uniform

Mashu, Zenkichi, and Akune were aware. But, they don't see the girls. "Wha!? They've been missing!" Mashu said while looking to his right and left side. "Kurokami-san and Kikaijima-san were missing!" Mashu said. "Where are they?!" Mashu asked towards that girl. "Kouki Akune, the former destroyer. If you wish to see them, please, excuse yourself from this school. Mashu-san, if you wish to see your boss and her friend, go with me, alone." she said. Then, Mashu activate his 'Hunter Sense', ' _Hmmm... I think that she's has a bad plan towards both of us. I need some tactic to do this._ ' Mashu thought. "Okay, I'll follow you." Mashu said. "Zenkichi, Akune, stand right here." Mashu said coldly.

Then, Mashu follow her and they reach a room. He saw two girls were tied up by some type of rope, they were Medaka and Kikaijima. "Kurokami-san, Kikaijima-san! What happened?!" Mashu said as he pull his katana from it sheath and opened the rope that bound them with his katana. "Mashu-kun, thanks." Medaka and Kikaijima said while hugging Mashu. "Hehe..." a voice said from behind. Mashu ushing his elbow to attack them. "Can you release your hug? I need to fight someone." Mashu said. Then, they release him from their hugs. Mashu quicklly turn back his body and do his sword fighting stance. He sheathed his sword after that, and that entity came to him again. But, it was a girl who has brown eyes and short brown hair, done in two buns at the back. She wears a red jacket with pink fur lining that leaves her midriff and chest uncovered, exposing her white bra. She also wears red hot pants with a white belt and red shoes.

But, Mashu's eyes not bleeding for now.' _Huh! That won't work on me since I was eating ebough sushi for a day, and that sushi made by Kurokami-san and Yobuko-san._ ' Mashu thought as he intercept her attack. Then, she jump backwards, and Mashu dashed forwards. "Leave this to me," Mashu said. In Zenkichi's place, "Huh? Where's Mashu?" Zenkichi asked while seeing the corridor. "He's been to long, we must search for Mashu." Akune replied, then they walk to search for Mashu. In Mashu's place, Mashu was trying to punch her with all of his powers. She's recieving his attacks, but she doesn't feel any pain. "It's useless, she can't get any pain. Even from your dragonic powers." That bandaged girl said. "You think that I'll surrender. Of course not!" Mashu said while punching her few times with 10 percent of his total dragonic power. But, she still feels that was nothing.

Then, Mashu dashed backwards. ' _Maybe, groping is legal. But, I don't think that I'll save my virginity after this. Because, Kurokami-san and Kikaijima-san will get jealous if I do that. So, better play safe. Guha! What's this!_ ' Mashu. "Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Itami Koga, my project name is 'Best Pain'. While my friend in here named Youka Naze, and her project name is 'Black and White'." she said in happy tone while tried to punch Mashu. Mashu quickly intercept her attacks, and use her hand to throw her through his back. She was recieving no pain, Mashu channel his powers to his fist and attack her in her head. Then, he do a back handspring to make a distance from her, to make sure for his safety. "Mashu!" a voice said. "Oh," another voice said, after Mashu see where the voice came from, it was from Zenkichi's and Akune's.

"Stand there for a while! Zenkichi, Akune!" Mashu said as he intercept Koga's attacks. "Huh? Sorry, if i'm late." a voice said from behind of them. "Huh? Hey, siscon-san, Why you late." Mashu taunted. "To get some of your siscon themed collections again?" Zenkichi taunted him. "No, I only here because this is interesting." Maguro said. "So, let's make a challenge, Youka Naze. If I win, You open your bandage." he said again. "But, I'll do whatever do you want if you won, agree?" Naze replied and asking in the same time. "Yes," Maguro answered. "Okay, Akune, swap places." Mashu said while jumping back and Akune came to strike Koga. Then, he grappled her body. But, that won't last long.

The grappling-switch fight lasts for 5 minutes, until Akune grapple her in her hand and using his foot to grapple another part of her body. "I think... I need some sushi right now.." Mashu said while get his eyes bleeding and faints. "Huh?" Maguro asks. Zenkichi came to take him. "His main weakness, he can't stand of seeing something vulgar as like that, he even need to eat sushi before guarding Medaka-chan." Zenkichi replied. "Oh, its that so?" Maguro asks. "Yes..." Mashu said. Then, he took his pocket sushi container in his jeans pocket. He took a sushi and eat it. "Huh, i'm better now." Mashu said after eating his sushi. "Release me! Release me now!" Koga whined as she trying to free her self. "Okay, I win. I want you to open your bandage that cover your face." Maguro said.

She was seeing Koga in trouble. She doesn't want to open her bandage, in the same time she sees her friend was in great trouble. "Okay," she said while opening her face. Revealing her beautiful face, with her shoulder-length dark-blue hair, and all of her red eyes. "Kuji-nee?" Medaka shocked as she saw Naze real face. "Wow... Sisters are same..." Mashu said. "I think so, Mashu." Zenkichi said again. "Maybe," Akune said while standing besides Mashu. "Come here, I want a warm hug from you. It's okay, Kujira-chan." Maguro said while opening his hands so she can hug him. "I..." she said while running towards Maguro. But, as soon as he hugs her, she injecting a syringe in his back. "Ugh!" Maguro said. "Why I so dizzy?" Maguro said as he realise that he is dizzy right now. "Because, this is a syringe with 'Normalize Liquid' inside of it. As the name said, it normalize any abnormals." she said. "Actually, I love went I have a guinea pig for my experiment." she said.

She exhales for a while and taking her glare. Akune already release his grip and move towards behind Medaka and Kikaijima. Zenkichi stand beside Mashu, which standing in front of them. "I want you, Mashu Ryuno, and Medaka Kurokami as my guinea pig." she said. Mashu quicklly put his hands to protect all who stand behind him. "Of course I won't let you, you experiment-maniac bitch!" Mashu said while swearing. "Ups, Mashu. I think that I'll punish you in your house because your word?" she said while smiriking. "But, Kurokami-san, that's the right word for her," Mashu objected. "So, I'll give the punishment at home." she said. "Shit... Kaoru-san will kill me." Mashu muttered. "Wait... I'll be your guinea pig." she said again as she came towards her. "Kurokami-san, don't!" Mashu said as he intercept her. "It's okay, Mashu-kun." she said. "Okay then," Mashu said as he allowed her to walk.

Then, she take the syringe and inject it to her arm. "Ugh!" she said she felt dizzy, and she collapses. "Kurokami-san!" Mashu said as he walk towards her. "Zenkichi, pray for my salary, alright." Mashu said as he pray for his salary. Then, she woke up. "Huh? Who am I and where am I?" she asked. "You should learn to doubt someone." Kujira/Naze said to her. "It's okay, I never doubt someone." she said. "Give me the another," she said. "Shit, Kurokami-san!" Mashu shouted as he trying to reach her. But, Koga manages to grapple Mashu. Mashu using his elbow and his feet to release him from her grip. He ran towards her to save Medaka. But, it was too late. "Shit!" Mashu said as he saw Medaka injected a syringe in her arm. Then, she collapses again. "No!" Mashu said. "I'm sorry, but we'll need her. The next is you." she said as Koga take her body and punch the ground, making a huge hole inside. Then, she jump to the hole that she made.

Then, Mashu taking his 'Boost Orb'. But, his hands were too sore to grab that orb and that orb falling and rolling to the hole. Then, the orb falling to the hole. "Shit! I failed my job, I'm doomed!" Mashu groaned. "We still have our time, Mashu." Zenkichi entertain him with his words. "It's okay, sometimes, we fail our things." Akune said. "I-If you want, you can use mine to boost your power." Kikaijima said while grabbing his right wrist and pull his wrist. "Okay, I know." Mashu said while release her grip on his wrist. "I'll not forgive you if you're too late to save her. Now, let's go." Maguro said. "Okay, let's go and save her from this perfect-people making plan." Mashu said as he starts to run. "Okay," all of them said while following him.

As they reached tenth floor, they see six people in front of them. "Shit! We have not time for this!" Mashu said as he saw them. "Stop right there!" a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears white monk-like robe with black flame decorations, as well as a red sash and purple pants, the robe leaves his chest exposed. Then, the other five show themselves. The first is a woman with has curly pink hair and light green eyes. She only wears blue overalls. Her mouth is never seen as she is always chewing gum. The second is a man with green hair with long bangs that cover the right side of his face. He wears glasses, a purple scarf, a long white jacket, and black pants. He carries around a metallic archery bow with a blue and black color scheme.

The third one is a woman has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to the backs of her knees, with two bangs that cover both her eyes. She wears a light purple bandanna with a white diamond-shaped patch on it, as well as a shoulder-less black dress and black boots. The fourth one is a man with combed, blonde hair, with the left side of his face is gray in color. He wears formal light brown clothing with a black tie. The last one is a woman with gray eyes and brown hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a tiny pair of glasses and carries a large dark blue book around with her. She wears a magenta blazer on top of a button-down shirt with a mauve bow-tie and brown shorts. "Huaaa... a _kuntilanak_ in here!" Mashu shouted as he ran to hide to Zenkichi. "I'm afaid of them." Mashu said while hiding behind Zenkichi.

"The worst of it." Mashu said as he walk to in front of Zenkichi. "This is three versus six. Since there's two that can't fight. Ouch," Mashu said as a hair started to approach him. "Shit!" Mashu pushed Zenkichi backwards and he jump sideways. Then, he taking something that he put in his back. It looks like a semi automatic pistol with all black color, from its breech block to its grip. He take it with a pistol in each hand he quicklly shot them. But, when he pointed towards to the man with monk robe. But, as he shots, he pull the trigger. The ammo was spreading like a buckshot. "Looks like pistol, but, works like shotgun. This is 'Buckstop', the real name, 'Shortstop'." He said as he stand up. But, they doesn't injured and one of them spitting the buckshots from her mouth. "What?!" Mashu said in shocked tone.

"Bullets are useless in here. By the way, name's Gunki Itoshima, the project name is 'Death Watch'. Let's try and get along." the man with the monk robe said. "Name's Otome Yunomae, the project name is 'Free World' let's try and get along." the woman who was chew a chewing gum said. "My name's Hamaya Hyakuchou, the project name is 'Love'. Let's try and get along." the man with bow said. "I'm not a _Kuntilanak_ , my name is Yutori Chikuzen i think. The project name is 'Trick or Treatment'. Let's try and get along." the woman who has super long hair said. "You normals are just a trash. My name is Yamami Tsurumisaki, the project name is 'Star Master'. Ket's try and get along." the half-gray face said while putting his right hand in his left chest like a butler. "You normals are just a garbage. My name is Shoko Kamimine, the project name is 'Dental Shoes'. Let's try and get along." the tiny glass woman said.

Mashu was preparing his dual-wield stance while seeing them in threatened view. "Mashu-san, leave it to us." A voice said, the voice came from Unzen, he came with Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga, Shigusa Takachiho, and Kei Munakata. "Huh, Unzen-san? Wait?! You invite our former enemies in here?" he asked him. "What a foolish question, you guys in a bind and we're come here to help you, especially," Onigase said then she muttered. "Hmm. Tsundere." Mashu teased. "I'm sure you guys died after losing to us." Zenkichi taunted. "No one died, fool!" Unzen said. "By the way, Shiranui told us all about it." Nekomi said. "Shiranui?!" Mashu and Zenkichi said in shocked tone. "In other words, she ran around the school trying to get help from people. "No, she used twitter. 'The student council is in trouble, some members are hurt.', that what she say on her twitter." Onigase and Nekomi said. "Oh you don't know, most of the student body follow her twitter." Onigase continue the word.

"Wait a minute?! How this possible, out of those followers. Only six of them who came to help us?!" Mashu shouted as he only counted six. "Because, many people that don't believe that Studen Council need help." Unzen said. "Then, 98% approval rating of student council has fallen?!" Zenkichi said in depressed tone. "Actually, I don't came here to help you guys out at all. I'm here as an enforcer, and I'm going to clean up what you guys cou;dn't to keep things at school running peacefully." he said. "I have to play date with Kurokami tommorow, so there's no way I'm leaving her locked up in here." Takachiho said. "You think I allow that as her bodyguard!" Mashu said while punch him in his stomach. Resulting he thrown backwards and smack to the wall. "Wow, you have more reflexes than me. Interesting." he said. "Don't touch her if you dear your live." Mashu said.

"Friends should help each other right? I'll help you guys." Munakata said. "971246718 64184710414 1412481 7912841212 4189797914 619481284124." Myouga said. "Ow, come on, nee-chan. Don't throw out a dirty joke like that." Unzen said. "Seriously, when you given the opportunity, all you talk about is breasts." Unzen said while Mashu checking his eye. "They are like two peas in a pod." Zenkichi said while Mashu nods and followed by Akune. While Kikaijima check her breast how gropable her breast was. "Unzen-senpai, I'm extremely happy that you guys here, but this doesn;t change things in our favor. Out of all reiforcements, only you, Nekomi-senpai, and Onigase who came in one piece." Zenkichi said. "Okay, We'll handle them, you just go!" Unzen said. "Okay, thanks!" Mashu said while putting his pistols back to it's place running then, the other follow him.

Meanwhile in thirdteenth floor

While Mashu and the others was arguing in the tenth floor, Miyakonojou and Yuzkuhashi were standing in front of Medaka who was passed out and tied in a chair. "I had hoped that she would wipe everyone out as she made her way down to my realm, but I'm totally disappointed that she was beaten by the likes of Naze." Miyakonojou said while putting a dissaponted face. "Don't be like that, Naze used a really underhanded method to get her like this." Yukuhashi said. "Besides, Naze's thesis is pretty interesting to the point that if she's right, then everything the flask plan has done up to now was a waste of time." Yukuhashi said again. "'What makes a person abnormal isn't the abnormality, but the personality that manages the abnormality', right? It really sounds laughable." Miyakonojou said.

"Naze said you're better off calling it their mind, not personality. With nothing on her mind, Kurokami Medaka is as weak as any normal on the street. So she's foaming at the mouth to know what happened if another mind is installed on her." Miyakonojou said while sighed. "You're making it sound like we're dealing with a computer. Brain washing isn't that easy." Miyakonojou said but, he smirked and put his right hand on Medaka's head. "Well, whatever. I'll do it, so what kind of mind that I shoud I install in her?" Miyakonojou asked. "Naze said is up to you, I think she wants to try out all possibilities." Yukuhashi said. "Is that so? Then I'll put in her a mind that I like, the mind that filled by evil intent and she'll be submits to no one but me. Then, I'll marry her and give her the wedding ring that I keep for you." he said while he smirk more.

"One of our targets already get, one more. That was, Ryuno Mashu, her bodyguard." Miyakonojou said. "Knock yourself out. How much time that will this take." Yukuhashi asked."Around 30 minutes, while I was wash her mind, I'm completely defenseless. It's the best that the whole party to protect me." he said. "I'm going to protect you and I'll tell Koga and Naze to join me." Yukuhashi said. "This is a rarity when. Then, you can do whatever you like. Although I said that, try not to get your face seen like Naze did." Miyakonojou said. "Hey now, Oudo, don't lump us together. Naze wears is a veil. I wear a mask." he said as he walks away.

Back to Mashu's place.

In the twelfth floor, that was shown many arcade game machine. "Yes, Arcades! Let's search for Tekken Tag Tournament 2(Owned by Namco Bandai) and play together Zenkichi." Mashu said as he saw many of those arcades. "Okay, Mashu. But, Medaka-chan is waiting for us. It could be done later." Zenkichi said as Mashu see a ball flying from his left side, then a smoke was. "Huh? It's a smoke bomb, everyone, run!" Mashu said as he runs. "Okay," the rest said. But some of them are fell asleep, leaving Mashu, Kikaijima and Zenkichi. "Okay is anybody could handle this. I can't do this more than 5 minutes, even I'm an abnormal." Mashu said. "I can." Kikaijima said. "Okay, If we could count on you, we'll take our step. Have a good luck, Kikaijima-san!" Mashu said as he grope her breast for a while. "Thanks and sorry for it." Mashu said as he runs with Zenkichi.

As they reach the door for thirdteent floor, someone pushed them in their stomach. Then, they were thrown to one of those arcades. "Guha!" Mashu and Zenkichi groaned, as they see who was push them, it was . "KUROKAMI-SAN, THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO SHOW YOURSELF NAKED IN HERE!" Mashu said as he close his eyes. "Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi asked. "Somebody doing this on me, and put me in here. I think I feel uneasy came here just without an outfit. Mashu-kun, can you borrow me your jacket, please?" she asked as she trying to cover her body. "Who the hell are you?! Medaka-chan/Kurokami-san that we know isn't feel ashamed to show her body or even asking for someone clothes to wear." Mashu and Zenkichi said while trying to open the disgiuse. "Kurokami-san will seduce me if she be naked like that!" Mashu added.

Then, she squat and do something with her face. "You forget about the rest of us." Mashu said coldly. "I said once more, who the hell are you?" Mashu asked while pointing his katana towards the mimicry of Medaka. "Eh he he, we just met few days ago, Mashu-san." she said while smirking and puting a mask that similiar to Yukuhashi. "You!? HOW DARE YOU TO DISGUISE AS MY BOSS?! I WON'T ALLOW THAT?!" Mashu said as he charge his power till it's maximum value. "Drago..." Mashu said but, he quickly fell asleep as the smoke giving it's effects, the same thing goes on Zenkichi, Akune, and Maguro. Kikaijima still closing her mouth without trouble. "I'll let you pass in 15 minutes. Because, her brainwashing is lasting in 15 minutes." Yukuhashi said as they(gender not determined) start to think. "This snoke is made by me and Naze-san." they stated

Then Kikaijima opening her mouth. "ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! WHAT IS THE FUN OF TAKING ON A YOUNGER GIRL?! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS, IS THE FLASK PLAN THAT IMPORTANT!" Kikaijima shouted as the wave of shouts came to Yukuhashi. "I... won't... give... up!" Mashu said as he wakes up from the sleep. The 'Heartless' start to nullifies the effect of the smoke. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Doryusen!" Mashu said as he created many stone and gravels with his katana, he make a distraction using that. Then, he move fastly as he strike and kick Yukuhashi. Mashu using his dragonic power and 'Heartless' to nullifies the effect of the smoke. Then, Mashu kicked Yukuhashi to the ground as he jumped sideways. Because, he saw Kikaijima want to shout again.

Then, Kikaijima shouts as she starting to faint but, her shouts creating a . Yukuhashi manages to avoid the wave that Kikaijima made. But, Mashu stand behind him. Mashu quickly channel his power to his arm and punch Yukuhashi as fast as he could. "Shout now, Kikaijima!" Mashu said as he punch Yukuhashi. She was almost fainted, but she bit her thumb fingernail and pulled with her mouth, then she screams. But, Yukuhashi are suprised and stopped moving as Kikaijima screaming in pain. "There's only one man I interested in, it was Miyakonojou Oudo, my master." Yukuhashi said as they stopped moving. Then, Mashu stopped moving seeing something weird. "Why you two can survive the sleeping smoke's effect?" Yukuhashi asked. "Because, I have 'Heartless', the best nullifier-type abnormality, then I have this." Mashu said as he opens his gloves. "Because, my speciality is swimming, so, I could hold a breath for a month." Kikaijima said while she's thought about Medaka.

Flashback,(Kikaijima's POV)

"I'm in need of treasurer, would you like to help me." she said to me while giving an armband with "Treasurer" word in that armband. Because of this little offer, I left the swimming club and becoming a member of student council."Treasurer Kikaijima, I'm going to count the score of that inter-club swim meet to hand out the correct funds." she said. But, However, the near perfect Medaka Kurokami is didn't need me for everything. And although she ought to said that to me, there's a times that she's an absolute fool. "But, what does the baseball team do?" she asks. Normally, people understands the baseball just by reading. But, she's different, she need an explaination, altough she learn quicker than normal human and Mashu-kun.

For an example. she didn't know what is an amusement park. Mashu-kun is way too lazy to go somewhere useless like an amusement park, while Hitoyoshi-kun and Akune-kun thinks taht she's too great to do to there. "Do you know anything about amusement park?" I asked. "You mean the place that dolpin jumps through a hoop?" she replied. "No, it's an aquarium." I said. It's not her personality of looking people and their bad sides keeps her from things like this, it's since she was thought like a sacred being or as a 'someone to protect for money' by Mashu. I thought everyone is too bothered to teach her. But, one day, I gained my courage and asked her to go to the amusement park. Mashu-kun doesn't guard her since he praticing with his teacher, Himura Kenshin if I not mistaken. And my thoughts become facts."A HA HA HA THIS IS FUN!" she said. I think she's just like a normal 15 year old teenage girl. ' _I wish Mashu come along. But, he always training in his free time_.' I thought while seeing her in the roller coaster. Maybe, we spend our day on quareling on cling on Mashu if he came.

End Flashback,(Third POV)

' _I have no idea what this flask plan is. But, i won't things like that will ruin a life of a girl_.' Kikaijima thought while seeing Yukuhashi. While Yukuhashi just stand in his place. ' _That's why I won't let you guys to do this or you all gonna pay for this_ ' Kikaijima thought. ' _Is what Am I reading from Kikaijima Mogana, the treasurer of student council. What am I thinking?_ ' Yukuhashi thought. ' _Reading minds. Just so you all know that is the keystone of 13 party. and it's the abnormality that 'Rabbit Labyrinth' Yukuhashi Mizou is born from._ ' Yukuhashi thoght again. ' _Is Mashu thinking about something perverted!? Doing something like that to Kurokami Medaka?!_ ' Yukuhashi thought as he recieve a perverted mind from Mashu. ' _I'm forced to think about 'Having sex with Kurokami-san_ ' _. Because, I see maybe, he can recieve something from their enviroment, including minds and feelings._ ' Mashu thought. ' _It's forced?!_ ' He thought again.

' _To tell the truth, it's not like reading someone's mind, but reading their emotions. When a thought is made, or someone is going to move, electric signals are sent. And I can feel and understand those signals. Since I is a natural antenna that can feel and accept electric waves. It's also possible to make both man and machine bow down to him._ ' Yukuhashi thoughy. ' _That's why you can't say this is telepathy. In fact, Yukuhashi is more like a transceiver for electric wave that people emits._ ' Yukuhashi thought. Mashu using this chance to attack him. But, he jumped as he trying to attack them. But, Mashu manages to jump and get his feet in a split of second. He sheathes his katana and reopens the katana with all of his might. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Vertical Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Mashu shouted as he throw Yukuhashi to the right direction with his sword.

As usual, no bloods split from his attacks, due of his teacher's teaching. Attack enemies with the blunt side of your sword. "Kikaijima-san, you said that she was a normal girl right? You're probably the only person in the world that thinks like that. Treating that beasy as a regular human is the dumbest thing I've heard in years." Yukuhashi said. "Watch you mouth!" Mashu said as he punch Yukuhashi in his face with his dragonic power. "She's not a beast, if she so, I would die in a count of seconds and no way she's gonna sleep with me while hugging my hand!" Mashu said as he punch her. "Mashu, this night, I'll came and sleep with you too." Kikaijima said. "Because I don't want to be left out!" Kikaijima said. "Not you! I have enough girls that sleeping with me every night, Kaoru-san will kill me for this..." Mashu shivers as he think about Kaoru angry.

"From what I can see, you stood up for Kurokami Medaka. But, is there really a need for you to do that much for her?" Yukuhashi asked. "I know, I'm jealous for her and Mashu-kun's relatonship. But, SHUT UP!" she shouts as Yukuhashi thrown back. "Wow... The first time your voice canon was hit." Mashu said. ' _A voice canon?!_ ' Yukuhashi thought as he was thrown backwards and smacked a wall. "Don't you dare speak badly about my friend!" she said as she put her hand in her chest. ' _he read Kikaijima feelings towards Medaka correctly. His plan to make her mad, have her speak out of anger, and thus breath in more gas worked to perfection. However, Kikaijima's anger and lung capacity far surpassed Yukuhashi's predictions. Her lung's which allow her to swim250m without taking a breath would be considered by many as a weapon._ ' Mashu thought as he reading Yukuhashi's and Kikaijima's power.

' _To make matters worse, unlike on b1, this time she projected her voice in specifi direction. Using her throat and mouth as the barrel, she kept the voice together without making it disperse. She fired it straight at Yukuhashi's body: Unlike with normal sound, in a straight line and it has no vibration either._ ' Mashu continue to thought as he read their movement. ' _Thanks to sensei who teaches me to read someone's powers._ ' Mashu thought again. ' _Although, she made a biggest mistake. If she had just yelled normally, she might have woken those three on the ground normally and surround Yukuhashi. But, this 'scream' nothing more than exploding anger, was a succesful attack, but a failed method._ ' Mashu thinks again. ' _Oh no, I need some sleep... Not now!_ ' Kikaijima thought.

Then, Yukuhashi smirked. "Eh he he, I can't read impulsive actions either, so I was quite suprised. But, whatever it's talking or yelling, you're going to breath to do either of them!" Yukuhashi said. ' _Shit! I was right! I only have few more minutes to stand up like this, unless I get some boost._ ' Mashu thought. ' _No, I can't think about how my powers work! It gonna read by Yukuhashi if I thought about it._ ' Mashu thought again. "Eh he he he! I know how you can stand for this, you need a boost right?" Yukuhashi taunted. "No, I thought that was fake." Mashu said. "Okay then," Yukuhashi said. ' _Yeah, her signales are getting weaker. she falling into a deepm sleep. It took me a while, but, now I've taken care of who would get in Oudo's way, except Ryuno Mashu_.' he thought. Then, he recieved something weird and paralyzed for a bit.

"Ugah!" Kikaijima shouted while waking up again. ' _No! The feeling I'm getting is different.. She woke back up?_ ' Yukuhashi and Mashu thought. ' _What the hell she do?!_ ' They thought again. ' _!_ ' They see something weird in her pinkie and her thumb. ' _She bit her thumb fingernail back then. Now, it's her pinkie fingernail now._ ' They thought. ' _She ripped off her fingernails and overcome the sleeping smoke through the pain._ ' Mashu and Yukuhashi thought. "Good work there, Kikaijima." Mashu said. "Kikaijima-san, Mashu-san, why are you guys pushing so hard? The last time I said all that just to get under your skin, but, this time I'm asking for real. Why are you pushing yourselves so hard?" Yukuhashi said. "You guys where Kurokami Medaka's former enemies, you were enemies in your first meeting. While you, Mashu, you antagonize her because something or two. You two only know her for recently, right?" Yukuhashi said.

"You're not like Hitoyoshi-kun or Akune-kun who know her for a long time. So, why are you putting yourself through so much just for her?" Yukuhashi asked. "Me? I got 25 times salary if I protect her, so, I would not let her getting this or I get scolded by Boss Oji-chan and lose my money." Mashu said. "I need some money to make a house, so she, Yobuko-san, and I could live without morning threat. And last, she said that she loves me no matter who I am or what is my power, so I want trying to do the same, even that's not my style." Mashu added. "But, I and Kikaijima has a similiarity, we're the ones who see Kurokami-san's humane side." Mashu said. "Because I haven't known her for long or once we're enemies, I can't worry about her and get along?" Kikaijima asked.

"Eh he he he, so that's how it is..." Yukuhshi said. ' _I most weary of Hitoyoshi-kun or Ryuno Mashu. But, Ryuno Mashu's and Kikaijima's signals and their words are match right now. Kikaijima isn't type that doesn't lie much. For Mashu, he's more like a Tsundere._ ' Yukuhashi thought. ' _But, she's the most dangerous person to me. I need to finish this before they notices the weakness to my already weak abnormality._ ' he thought "Althought, I'm the competitive fight, I'm not the type that likes fighting. But, it''s for a friend, I'll fight." Kikaijima said. "I'll not let you ruin her, make her cry, or hurt her for a bit. Because, I'll protect her, no matter the obstacle, place, time, reason, the way, or who is the obstacle. I'm ready whatever you are." Mashu said while preparing his fighting stance.

Then, she screams again, breaking many arcades besides him, the glass came to Yukuhashi. "Wha!? The shards of the broken glass, they're all heading right to me ' _This time, she use a high pitched wave to break the glass around her and use that glass as an attack. For someone who not used to fighting, this was a well thought of plan._ ' Mashu and Yukuhashi thought. ' _However,_ ' Yukuhashi thought while pulling his scraf to counter her attack while Mashu was below him and punch him in full speed, he punch and kick Yukuhashi in various places and kick him to the ground again. ' _Unlike her impulsive scream a thought out yell would be read by Yukuhashi and of course, countered._ ' Mashu thought as he saw the glass was countered.

' _I read an archive about him, I think he has 'Reading minds' althought not many there are people who also have an abnormality of that level, but Yukuhashi Mizou was choosen for the 13 party. Nether of them suited to fighting, bet he stands head and shouldrs above Kikaijima-san in this fight._ ' Mashu thought as he still reading his moves. Kikaijima starts to lose her consciousness. "It would be appeared you've reached your limit. After screaming that much, you should be suffocated right now." Yukuhashi said. "Whatever your plan is, I know all about it, I can read minds. Mashu only beat me in terms of strength, agility, and speed." he said. "Oh yeah, there's something that I think I should tell you: People can only be friends when they're standing on even grounds." Yukuhashi said.

He taunt her again. "In other words, you and Kurokami had never get a chance to get along, Kikaijima." he said. Mashu only clench his hands while yellow aura surround his hand. "For starters, we abnormals live in a different world, undernormal circustances we would never even meet. It's true that Kurokami is in a bad situation right now. Her memories were erased, she was captured, and is having her mind ovre-written." he said. "But, that doesn't mean the likes of you should even think of trying to rise up and rescue her. Except, her bodyguard, Ryuno Mashu." he said. "You shouldn't worry about her. It's wrong for you to even get along. Especially with your jealousy against Mashu's and her relationship." Yukuhashi said. "Don't get me wrong, even in class 13 there are ranks. I really like Oudo, but I've never once thought him as a friend." Yukuhashi added. "Being lonely is the first perrequiste of a king." Yukuhashi said again.

"Did you know that Hitoyoshi-kun, says he always defend Kurokami-san and as for Akune-kun and Ryuno Mashu, there was a time when they hurt Kurokami-san, so they trying the best to do something for her to make up for that." Yukuhashi said again. "I think both of them are pretty cool for wanting to do that, but even though I feel that way," Kikaijima said. "They are simply treating her as a special being." Kikaijima add. "Whay on earth are you getting at? I've never heard of anyone complaining about treating something special with special treatment." Yukuhashi asked. Then, she ripped off her fingernail of her index finger, middle finger, ring finger. "It's because everyone is like that, that Kurokami-san is always lonely." she said after bitting her fingernail, while she bit her fingernails, Yukuhashi suprised. "Mashu-kun, Hitoyoshi-kun, Akune-san, you too. Everyone you fools! Because you only talk about and see her as a special. You don't know her true feelings at all!" she shouted.

"Her true feelings? You make sound as it sound as if you know what they are." Yukuhashi said. "I do know, even without the ability to read minds I know. i'm her friend." Kikaijima said. "The very first thing she said to me was: 'Please help me'." Kikaijima said. "I'm going to put a stop to you! And go rescue Kurokami-san. And this time, we'll all go to the amusement park, including you, Mashu-kun." Kikaijima said as she saw Mashu. "Huh? I have some training to do while you asking me to go there. I'll use my free tome to do three things now, training, sleeping, or do my homework." Mashu said while holding his emotions. "I'm going to stop trying. Even though we're on even ground, I don't think I can ever become friends with you!" Yukuhashi said. Then, he think about his life.

Flashback(Yukuhashi's POV)

If I born 1000 years ago, my ability to read people's minds would without doubt, have made him king of the world, if I handled a few people at a time. My abnormality would shine like a god's. However, I was born in this, 21st century. Where technology continues to improve, and lots of people gather in one area. So, my ability to feel the electric currents of the people around me is like hell. Along with the people there, I also could also feel the currents of radios and cell phones. Being born in this stressful time made me impossible to adapt. Whether I closed my eyes, blocked my ears, pinches my nose, or shut my mouth, it didn't help. The only way for me to avoid recieving the signals was to peel my skin off. The only good thing I had going for me well, I wonder if you could even call it good was that he had the disposition to endure all that.

Within the sea of electric waves, I noticed that I didn't break or crumble. My mind is slowly decayed. However I still has my feelings, I have my own question. 'Why I was born in this era?' 'Why I was born with this abnormality?' That was my dialy questions that always go on my mind. I led such an irregular life of boisterously thinking of nothing, that one day, and quite suddenly, everything go quiet. "You can read minds, can't you?" that was the first question that I heard from a people it was a man called Oudo. "Then I permit you to tell me, what is the great Oudo thinking right now?" He said. All the minds that were there at the time got quiet. No, they were all overwhelemed by his. Even the machines that aren't supposed to have mind, were overwhelmed by his, Miyakonojou Oudo.

It was the first time that I, Yukuhashi Mizou experienced silence. It was something that he had given up on howeverm it was such a violent silence. Also, Miyakonojou Oudo himself was also a very quiet man. His mind was hauntingly silent. There was only one thing that was: me. He was too self-conscious of himself this classmate of mine thought way too much of himself. It was almost sickening how he wasn't bothered by the things around him. I, Yukuashi, who was ready to drown in the sea of electric currents and this man, who was my anti-tesis. Oh, that's what it was. I was born this era to meet this man and my abnormality is to understand him.

Flashback ended (Third POV)

"Yukuhashi-san, if you're going to surrender, this is your chance. I just thoughy of a plan to beat you with. There's a glaring weak point to your abnormality." Kikaijima said as he purt his stance. Then, Yukuhashi sighed. "You still haven't learned huh? You thought up a plan against someone who can read minds? That's called a useless struggle in adult world." he taunted Kikaijima. ' _What?! Mashu is sending no minds and moves? How that can be? His mind was clear, like I was in a white world?_ ' he thought. ' _One of Yukuhashi's weakness is his ability to understand everything He's even able to read down to the most minute of intentions so at times like that, he needs time to filter out what he doesn't need.'_ Kikaijima thought. ' _Dammit, proveoking her to inhale the sleeping smoke is coming back to bite me. When it comes to this girl, whatever I do seems to have the opposite effect._ ' Yukuhashi thought.

' _However, because of her anger, fatigue, sleepiness, currents were in a mess and hard to get an accurate red on. I could tell that she had something up her sleeve that she was preparing. Damn, I can't make any sense out of it._ ' Yukuhashi thought. ' _As you would expect, Kikaijima has noticed that one. That's why before he can finish filtering or better yet, before she gains a steady control of her emotions, she needs to put her plan in action._ ' Yukuhashi thought. ' _I'm well aware that I need to take action before these swirling thoughts within me settle down. The problem is can I really do this? Maybe, Mashu-kun could, so do I._ ' she thought. ' _Hmmm... 3 more minutes as he lets us pass. But, Kurokami-san will be in the enemy side as we came in, and the worst is, I need to ask Boos Oji-chan for the allowance..._ ' Mashu thought but, he passed out due of running out of dragonic power that he use to make him keep conscious.

' _But, the biggest problem is I'm scared. Even I do it, I might fail. I might wrong about his weakness. However, but,_ ' she thought as she thinking about Medaka and see all the males. ' _I'm the student council treasurer, Kikaijima Mogana!_ ' she thought as she take a deep breath. ' _She took a deep breath of the sleeping gas without a second thought no! she's going to spit it back out. Whatever she'll decide right before she opens her_ mouth.' Yukuhashi thought. ' _Kikaijima-san, you can do it, for Kurokami-san!_ ' Mashu thought while using all of his powers to see the scene and keep conscious. _'Dammit! She's still trying to decide as she taking that deep breath. Is it the voice canon or Hyper Soprano?_ ' Yukuhashi thougt. ' _She eneded up not being able to choose, and used both at the same time. Because she got stuck trying to decide which to use._ ' Yukuhashi thought again.

Then, Kikaijima scream at the ceiling. ' _She used her pitch scream along with the canon, and aimed at the ceiling._ ' Mashu thought. ' _Kikaijima destroyed all of the light fixtures in the ceiling and made it rain galss shards on the floor. What came to her at that time, was the trap that made by Ryuno Mashu and Hitoyoshi-kun._ ' Yukuhashi thought. ' _However, it wasn't her intent to attack yukuhashi with the falling glass. It's a little wrong to call it late. what happened is he finally finished filtering out her thoughts and was able to read what she had in mind. That's why it was quite easy for him to avoid the falling glasses._ ' Mashu thought as he stands up. "Stop!" Yukuhashi shout. But, it was too late. Then, Mashu run towards Yukuhashi while he channeling his power to arm and quickly punch Yukuhashi in face, pushing him to few meters away from him, he still stand up. But, as for Kikaijima, Her aim was to hurt herself with the glass.

"Ugyah!"

Kikaijima's uniform is tored and leaving her with her swimsuit inside. "My eyes, luckily, I had eat a sushi. So, that's doesn't count." Mashu said. The one who screams and fall isn't Kikaijima. But, it was Yukuhashi who didn't get touched by a single glass shard. "That was suicidal, Kikaijima. I don't have any healing powers." Mashu said. Yukuhashi groaned as he fall to the ground. "I know your power, Yukuhashi. But, to able to read minds the user must understand and feel when someone is in pain." Mashu said. "When I heard you could read minds, I thought something was strange. Because, when I tore off my nail to overcome the effects of the sleeping gas, you, who's supposed able to read minds, were suprised." Kikaijima said. "But, I found why are you suprised so you were suprised so quickly, it's because the shock of pain from me ripping off my nail was sent directly to you." Kikaijima said.

"In fact, with how in tune you were in that situation, you felt more pain that I did. As proof, half way through the fight you started look like you in poor shape. It wasn't just because of my pain, anger, sleepiness, and faitgue were all passed on to you right?" Kikaijima asked. "I thought it was cowardly of you to use sleeping gas. However, making us fall asleep without thinking 'I'm tired' was the only way to handle us." she added. "You might laugh at me. You called yourself the cornerstone of 13 party, but..." she said while taking a breath. "Within the entire party, you're... You're a person that cannot fight or hurt another people." she said. "The different provocations you used were in attempt to make me and Kikaijima-san lose our will to fight." Mashu said. "I can say this assuredly now, so sweet." Kikaijima said. "Your abnormality is so kind and sweet." Kikaijima complimented him.

Then, she put her hands in front in her chest. "A person sadness and pain, you take it as your own and understand it all. I would bet my life on it: You're the sweetest person in the entire world." Kikaijima added. "So, please understand where I'm came from and I beg you, let's us save Kurokami-san!" she said. ' _My abnormality has shown it's weakness. I was realised that I should understand people sadness and pain, not something like this. You're right, this is my weakness_ ' Yukuhashi thought.

As Zenkichi and the other wake up. All of them seeing a man with an academy uniform has a tattered collar and lacks the tie walks arrogantly. "Huh? Miyakonojou Oudo? Are you working for Shishio Makoto?" Mashu asked him. "No, I don't, I'm a king, a king would never work for anybody. By the way, neither tears, nor friendship, nor self-sacrifice. You're not allowed to be moved in any way that isn't directed to me!" he said. "You save me, but, I'm almost change sides." Yuzuhashi said as he approaches. "Huh? You, WHERE'S KUROKAMI-SAN!?" Mashu and the other asked towards him. "Huh? I've brainwashed her." he said. "What?! You must be lying!" Kikaijima shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Mashu said as he charges an attack towards him. But, he was stopped as Miyakonojou push his hand forwards. "Shit!" Mashu said as he pushed back.

"Watch you mouth, swimsuit girl. Ryuno Mashu, watch your actions." Miyakonojou taunted. "Shut up! I don't believe you." Kikaijima shouted. "Tch, my moves is useless in here!" Mashu groaned. "You're just a big liar." Kikaijima shouted again. "And I'm agree here!" Zenkichi and Akune said. But, Maguro wasn't there. "Oh, that was scary, are you goint to bite me?" he taunted. "Now I'm shaking in my little booties." Miyakonojou taunted again. "Now, started from you. Kneel before me!" he said. Kikaijima was pushed down while Mashu still stand up, trying his hardest to stand up. ' _Should I grope right now?!_ ' Mashu thought. "Ryuno Mashu is a pervert!" Yukuhashi muttered. ' _I'm not, you idiot, if not for this 'Perverted Dragon', I won't be like this._ ' Mashu thought. ' _As Mashu-kun and Medaka-chan said, this is his 'Weighted Words'._ ' she thought as she pushed.

Then, Miyakonojou smirk. "If I in my greatest presence, I could make machines bow before me!" he said as the arcade machines broken like it was stomped by something hard from above. "Shit! I just want to play 'Tekken Tag Tournament'(owned by Namco Bandai, not mine). You just destroyed it?!" Mashu groaned as he saw the arcade machines. "There's no 'Tekken Tag Tournament' in here." Oudo said. "I appreciate if a woman in a swimsuit bow before me, but that's not enough for tempt Yukuhashi to join your side." he said as the machines flying. "Yukuhashi, go as far as you can until you can't feel her pain. Because, no one can bear the pain." he told Yukuhashi to fall back, Yukuhashi quickly ran far away. But, still in here somewhere. "Although I said a that, I won't kill you. You'll give a speech for my and Kurokami's wedding." he said as Mashu gets angry as he heard it.

Mashu quickly dashed towards Oudo in unseenable speed. Then, he showed up in front of him and punch in in stomach with his full power. As he punches and Oudo was pushed back to the wall, the machines fall to Kikaijima. As Kikaijima shouts, someone save her. "That's right, someone like you, I think I know you because of Mashu's shout back then. Oh, maybe Miyakonojou Oudo." a voice said behind the smoke that created by the collision of the machines and the floor itself. "My name is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, a friend of Ryuno Mashu and Kurokami Medaka." Zenkichi said as the smoke fades away and looks like Kikaijima was hold on him. "Hm? Hitokichi?" he asked as he smirk while walking like he has no injury even Mashu already punch him. "Is my presence wake you guys up?" he asked. "No, we wake when Kikaijima make a glass shard rain." Zenkichi taunted.

Then, Mashu and Zenkichi smirked as he saw Akune attempted to gripple Oudo and it was a success. "After the fight with Koga I have learned an important lesson! So, I'm not going to waste any time to putting you out." Akune said. "I originally thought your abnormality was weighted words, but I'm going to change that to the control of gravity. You can freely make people or things heavy or light! But, if someone is on you like this, you wouldn't do anything to harm yourself. I won't allow you to use that ability of yours." Akune said as Mashu do a rapid punch in his stomach. "Nice theory there, but, Hypnotism, Psychokinesis, and gravity control. You guys read too many battle manga." he said as he push Akune and Mashu jumped back. "I never once said what my abnormality was, as I said before, that name is made by Yukuhashi." he said "I won't fall as easily as Kikaijima or Akune-senpai! Because, I've already overcome your abnormality." Zenkichi said. "Look at your hand." Oudo said.

He was chocking Kikaijima. "Shit! Let me pull your arm Zenkichi!" Mashu said as he pull his arm with all of his powers and Zenkichi was trying to pull his own arm too. ' _When I did this, I've chocking her?! No, it's more like my muscles go by their own._ ' Zenkichi said. ' _I can't get this off me, my muscles won't listen to my mind_.' She thought. 'Ryuga, give me your power!' Mashu thought. ( **I've done that, but, this is the other case. Your 'Heartless' only affect to you. Not the others!** ) Ryuga said to him. "I was simply going in easy on you guys back then, I shouldn't say that. When it comes right down to it, my abnormality isn't something that can be easily overcome. Except for Mashu's 'Heartless'. You know exactly what my abnormality is? You mean, You didn't tell them, Ryuno Mashu, Kurokami Maguro." Oudo said as he smirks. "What?! I only know 'Weighted Words' if that just from you." Mashu said. He sighed for a while before he say another word again. "Kurokami Maguro, You're the same as always, or gotten worse? You're so faithfull over stangest things." Oudo taunted. "I'm not a guy that lets out someone's secret." Maguro said.

Mashu used his 'Hunter Sense'. Then, he walk towards a pillar. "You're there, siscon-san." Mashu said. "But, at the same time, you don't miss a thing. While your friends in desperate condition, you just hide yourself not helping them and wait for an opportunity to attack me. Go and tell them, Maguro-kun. I've no reason to hide it." Oudo said. "Mashu-kun, Kikaijima-san, you guys just facing Yukuhashi that could read minds, am I right? This is going to sound a little rough. But, Oudo-kun is his antitesis. Miyakonojou Oudo can control people's minds, except you, Mashu, who have 'Heartless', the strongest Nullifier-type abnormality." Maguro said. "If Yukuhashi's abnormality is a reciever, then mine is the transmitter. More accurately, I can send out electric signals and interfere with the target's motor skills. Except, Mashu, who has 'Heartless'." he said. "And as you see, it doesn't really matter if it's a man or machine, I can control anything. Your muscles will submit to my transmissions rather than your own will." he said.

"Brainwashing on this ilk isn;t like some silly hypnotic suggestion. It's more like you send a pulse into a brain and wash it clean. I also know that about half of a persons motor skills are done by electric currents but, within a person's body, there are electric currents running. Some with bigger currents than others." he added. "Who cares about that! I don;t give a rat's ass for what your abnormality is!" Zenkichi shout. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE. IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT FOR YOU TO BRAINWASH MEDAKA-CHAN!" Zenkichi shouted as he managed to pull his hands with his powers that made Mashu pushed back for it. "Hmph, you again, Yukuhashi has taken a liking to you, I don't want to do anything that really bad from you but, are you perhaps upset that I branwashed Kurokami? Mashu, you can answer this too." he asked. "DAMN RIGHT I'M! HELL EVEN IF IT WASN'T MEDAKA-CHAN. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IT'S ALRIGHT FOR SOMEONE TO BRAINWASH SOMEONE ELSE!" Zenkichi shout.

"YOU CAN MAKE ANYONE DO AS YOU WISH WITH THAT ABNORMALITY OF YOURS, BUT ARE YOU REALLY HAPPY BY DOING SUCH THINGS AS THAT?! IF YOU BRAINWASH MEDAKA-CHAN, SHE'S NOT HER ANYMORE!" Zenkichi shouted. "Are damn crazy, Miyakonojou!" Mashu said as he channel his hands with a blue aura. "Tell me, are you working for Shishio Makoto? So by that, you crush me using Kurokami-san!" Mashu said as he point that fire to Oudo. "No, I don't even know him. I'm a king, I don't work for anyone else." he said. Mashu;'s hand still covered by blue aura, no color changes. "Hmm, that's a good point, so I'll ask about it later. However, Hitokichi, on that same topic, there's not a big difference beetween two of us is there?" he asked. "Hitokichi, Mashu, Deep within somewhere, don't you want Kurokami Medaka to change?" he ask. "What are you saying?" he asked like he was shocked as he hear the word that came out from Oudo's mouth.

Then, he smirked and say, "When she started duking it out with Takachiho or when she saw you stab by Munakata? Or when she naively believed what Naze told her? Didn;t you think she shouldn't be doing that?" he asked. "You mean to tell me that you guys never once thiught, that you'd like her to change that almost oppressive good personality of hers?" he taunted. "I just accept her for what she has." Mashu said. "Yeah, you're right! We're always getting to run around Medaka-chan and we always think that she should give it a rest! But, THERE'S NO REASON TO YOU TO BRANWASH HER!" He said."Hitoyoshi-kun, Mashu-kun, that's wrong, don't start saying even of that was the case." a voice said from far behind. Then, Zenkichi and Mashu shocked as they saw who was saying that.

"The things I've done up to now were foolish. The straight arrow me, was some kind of mistake." a voice said from behind him while many people shocked. Then, Mashu and Zenkichi see who was say that. It was Medaka who wearing a white experiment suit with tatered below and with three belts that bind her. She's standing between Naze and Koga, who was few meters behind her. "Kurokami-san!" Mashu said. "Medaka-chan?!" the other said. "Hitoyoshi-kun, I'm not Medaka-chan, I'm Medaka-chan(rev.). Mashu-kun, I'm not Kurokami-san, I'm Kurokami-san(rev.)" she said. "Naze, why you bring her here, I don't want my bride in here." Oudo said. "She just wanted to came here." Naze said. "Kurokami-san!" Mashu said as he came to her. "You're not a fool! Every your plan is noble! You have many good side, and I knew it!" Mashu said as he trying to make her senses back. "I'm not your Kurokami-san, I'm Kurokami-san(rev.)." she said.

Then, she break free from the belts that bind her and punch Mashu. He was pushed backwards and rolling backwards on the ground as she punch Mashu. "I won't hurt you, Kurokami-san! I won't hurt you in any cause!" Mashu said as she appeared in front of Mashu and punch him. He doesn't counter her punch and get thrown backwards and he was colliding the floor with his back. "Not... because... you're... my money... and dragonic power source. You're my boss and friend that I got now!" Mashu said as he grabbed by Medaka(rev.) in his neck. Then, she punch him back to back. 'Ryuga, remeber what did I put in my ear?' Mashu asked Ryuga. ( **Yes, I know, in case of this, you should call that old geezer.** ) Ryuga said. Then, he moved his arm to his ear and activate something. "Boss... Oji... Chan... Code 66..." Mashu said in dying tone, like he was running out of energy to say a word.

Meanwhile, Kurokami Family Residence

A man with red eyes and purple hair. His is cut short with two side bangs, two ahoges, and a goatee. He wears a white suit with matching pants and gloves, and a blue bow tie. He has a long, dark blue cape, and carries a wooden pipe. was smoking while five women cling on and rub him while he sitting in an chair like a boss in a room with the floor made of quartz, it was so luxurious. "Kajiki-kun." the women said as they rub his body in seductive tone. Then, he recieve a dying voice from his ear. "Ladies, step aside for a while please." he said as the women release him self. "Boss... Oji... Chan... Code 66..." that voice said as he put his right hand in his right ear, allowing him to hear the voice more clear. "Mashu, If that's the case, you may use a voilence to make her senses back." he said to the voice as he release his hands and the women cling on and rub him again.

In twelfth floor,

Mashu was punched by Medaka(rev.) in his torso, he was spitting so much blood. While the others just stand up because he told to. "Don't... Guha! attack... Guha! her... AGH!" Mashu said as he was punched by Medaka(rev.) few times in his torso. "Mashu, If that's the case, you may use a voilence to make her senses back." the voice said on his right ear through a device. "Thanks, Boss Ojii-chan!" Mashu said as he get some energy and he groped her left breast and he release the grip in a split of second. Then, he kicked her in her middle chest and use it as his jumping ground. He rolled backwards in the air and succesfully hit the ground. "As you say, Ryuga! Better if you do what did you say back then!" Mashu said as he charge his power to the maximum level and tthe crimson-orange aura that surround him exploded upwards.

( **ULTIMA DRAGON MODE!** ) Ryuga said as the metalic crimson-orange dragonic armor cover his body. It has nothing but crimson-orange color in his body. "I'm ready for this!" Mashu said as he dashed towards Medaka(rev.) and attack her rapidly, he teleports every he punches her, it looks like Mashu blinking and punch Medaka(rev.) in a split of second, faster and stronger than her. Then, Mashu slam her to the floor with her head hits first. "Mashu-kun." she said in her former self tone. Then, Mashu stopped punching her but, she punches him back with her force as he was stopped. Then, Mashu pushed the wall and leavig that wall a crack. Then, he collapses as he fall to the ground and the armor that cover his body dissapears, leaving him with his usual uniform without any injury. "I enchance her strength and defense, until thats enough to defeat you, Ryuno Mashu. Because, I want you to be my guinea pig." Naze said as his eyes closed.

Then, Zenkichi get angry as he came to Naze and attempted to punch her. But, Koga quickly attemted to attack him and Akune intercept her. Then, Zenkichi manages to punch Naze in her face. "First, you made Medaka-chan join your side just by a underhanded tactics, then, you use her to beat Mashu by enchancing her. WHAT ARE YOU?!" Zenkichi asked as Naze stands up. "I'm a remodeler, my abnormality is 'remodeling'." she said. "I could edit people's bodies as I want to, I can make they strong, weak, or else." she said. "I want to make Mashu stronger by that and I just want to 'play' with her as Kurokami do to him." she said. "He would rather die than losing his virginity!" Zenkichi said as he punches her face. "I'm lucky that I taught by Mashu. I was fast enough to beat you." Zenkichi said as Naze attempted to inject him with her syringe.

But, he jumped back as Medaka(rev.) attempted to attack him. Then, he dashed again as he trade kicks with Medaka(rev.), while he doing that, Medaka(rev.)'s was dropping a tear from her left eye. Then, he was managed to kick Medaka in her stomach, but Medaka manages to punch him in his face. "I was born to make myself complete. , completing this rare and supreme being you see before you, this is my calling and to that end, I'll join the Flask Plan. From today and so on, the Student Council will work together to finish the 'Flask Plan'." she said. "The Student Council is going to help the 'Flask Plan'? You must be dreaming?!" Zenkichi said. "Do you understand what are you saying?! This plan is sacrificing all the students of our school!" Akune shouted. "Yeah, and what of it? The students should feel proud that their measly lives were used in order to help me reach perfection." she said.

"Why do you think like this? For what Nabeshima and the others fighting? They all stood up you." Kikaijima said. "I can't be bothered with the complains that you gave to me. If you don't want to go along as the plan, then, that's fine. Kouki Akune the secretary, Mogana Kikaijima the Treasurer, and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi the General Affairs, you three are relieved your duties as the members of student council, effective immediately." Medaka(rev.) said. "You guys just like an unneeded baggage if you refuse to work with me." she said then approaches Miyakonojou Oudo. "Miyakonojou Oudo-san, Yukuhashi Mizou-san, Naze Youka-san, and Koga Itami-san, I look forward to your guidance from here on." Medaka(rev.) said as she bows down to them.

"Let's work together to complete the Flask Plan, and in doing so, make me complete." she said. "If necesaary to reach that goal, I don't mind becoming your wife." She said while facing Oudo. Then, Oudo take a breath for a while. "You're going to use me to try and achieve your goals? Well, a political marriage is what's somewhat fitting a man like me." he said. "This is rare, things are proceeding exactly the wat you predicted they would." Koga whispers to Naze. "Hm? This really isn't the way I wanted. First off, because it hurts me to even see it, I don't like seeing it, I don't like seeing a group breaking up like this. After being handed their divorce papers so aburptly, I don't think the guys of the student council will have the will to fight." Naze replied.

Then, Mashu trying to stand as he do it very slowly. "I heard what you say, and I don't like this plan. Sacrificing the whole school, your friends, and your virginity just for this crazy plan?!" Mashu said in dying tone. "I won't let you, Kurokami-san! Your father already allow me to hurt you and he already tell me about that plan. Last but not least, 'Spider-web Opium is used in this plan! So, I can't allow that!" Mashu said as the armor start to cover his body again. Then, Zenkichi stand in front of him. "Mashu, save your energy. You'll need it someday, don't attack her, let me do this." Zenkichi said as he walks to Medaka. "Okay, if you say so, Armor Transfer!" Mashu said as his armor released from his body then, flying to Zenkichi. ( **Armor Transfer!** ) Ryuga said while Mashu's right hand glows yellow aura.

Mashu pat Zenkichi's shoulder that already covered by Mashu's Dragonic Armor. "This armor will cover the defense, you can attack fastly and strongly. I think 500 punches will be enough. Don't like me who was distracted by her." Mashu said as he sits down and meditating to collect his energy again. "Okay, Medaka-chan, I'll use this to getting back your senses!" Zenkichi said as he dashed quicklly towards Medaka. It was slightly slower than Mashu but, fast enough to be unseen. Zenkichi quickly attack Medaka in his speed by his feet. He attack her with the same way as Mashu, fast and he do as Mashu told. As he already reached the 500th punch, Medaka say his name using her former self tone. Zenkichi was distracted and was slammed to the ground by her, his armor dissapeared after that, leaving him with his uniform. He jumped quickly and kick her back, while his feet is intercepted, and he tried to kick her back but, the kick fight just resumed as Medaka(rev.) remembers something.

Flashback,(Medaka(rev.)'s POV)

15 years ago, one year and six months after the prophecy was spread and Zuo Lan's death, one year and three months after that man's or we should say Mashu's birth. I was born, but, My mother was assassinated while I was crying for the first time, the midwife, who was the friend of my father's ran and give me to my father, then, we ran away with different direction. A day after my birth, the midwife and her nurses died in the hands of the same one as my mother's killer. I never see happiness in my father's, my other mothers, and my two siblings face, except, when I approach them, they put a fake smile towards me. One day, I asked the butlers and maids why they was unhappy. They said, they was lived happily before my birth. My father was extremely happy about my birth but, in the same time, he was sad because my mother's assassination.

I was matured quickly than my two siblings, which they older than me. I was matured physically and psycholigically when I was 6 moths old. so there's no infancy for me. I decided to read all books in the large library in my home. I need only 3 months just to read all books in there. There's a variety types of books in there, from fairytales, textbooks, language books, encyclopedia, chemistry books, phylosophy At first, adults like to see me reading, but, that's doesn't last long. Because, they find me digusting. When I was 1 year old, I was met the first outsider, a mathematican, who was a friend of my father's. He gave me the hardest mathematics problem, but I could solve it with no problem. But, tommorow, I heard he was resigned. Not just that mathematican, but, many high-intellegence people were met their despair after meeting me.

Then, when I was aged 2, I came out from my house for the first time. It wasn't park or toystore, but it was a hospital. I was waiting for my turn, I think that they could answer my qesution, so I little bit interested. But, a boy who sit besides me said. [For what people asking 'what reason'. They're thinking they're adults but, they're missing a point. People are born for no reason, lived unrelated, and die worthlessly.] he said. "Kumagawa-kun, please come to room 5!" the nurse said. [Whatever the two of us do it is really fine.] he said as he walks away with his doll. [Because, there's no goal to live, there's no point to live.] he said for the last time. It was my only time to meet that boy. He has no abnormalities and released. On the other hand, I was held there. Since it was boring, I escaped from the room.

In the middle of my escapade, I decided to hide in nursery room. Then, I saw two boys, one is a boy with a hood who trying to solve a puzzle. Then, a bow with mysterious outfit with black gaunlets that cover his arms who was punching walls rapidly. Until the excitement dies down, I want to interact with this boy, who was trying to solve a puzzle. "Hello, why you're taking so long just to solve this puzzle? Let me handle this." I said as he gives me the puzzle and I solve it quickly. "Thank you, you're amazing! How did you solve the puzzle?" he asked happily as the other boy still punching with no care. But, I felt comfy when I saw him. "You don't need to thank me, I could even do that even when I was asleep." I said to him coldly. "Then, why don't you solve all the puzzles in here?" he challenge me. "Okay then," I said.

Few minutes later, I finished all the puzzle that was in here. For other kids around my age, the puzzle is too hard for them to solve. But, for me, it was the right puzzle for them. "Wow you really solve all the puzzles here, you're amazing!" he complimented me. "It's not amazing and even, there's no merit from it." she said but, she just felt that feeling again. "How smart you are, I just spend my time here just to train myself, while I don't care about those puzzle." the other boy said. I can't see his hair and his eyes, but he pat my shoulder. I was feeling the same feeling as I was patted but, he back to his training place and punching walls again. "There's no meaning from them." I continue my word after he back to his training.

Then the hooded boy turn his body facing me. "Huh, you really think so? I don't think there's a meaningless thing in this world." he said. "Then, you tell me, why I was born in this world? And who's that boy who punches wall, I think I interested in him." I asked the hooded boy. While the boy who punches wall shocked and coughing like he was chocked on something. "Oh, that's a simple question. We've only just met and you're making me happy." he said as he open his hood. "Then, you're born in this world to make people happy. By the way, he never told his name, but I called him, 'X'. He came from Indonesia just to testing what he has inside his body." the hooded boy said as he put a smiling face. It was the answer that I search. Now, I know that I born to make people happy.

Flashback end(Third POV)

Then, Medaka(rev.) stopped avoiding Zenkichi's kick while she was staying. "Enough of your damn games!" he said. "Why you stopped avoiding my attacks." Zenkichi asked her as he get angry. "By you, There's no reason for me to attack you, and there's no reason for me to dodge." she said. "Watch out, Zenkichi! There's a trap from her words and tone. Don't be eaten by her words and tone!" Mashu shouted from far away while his eyes widen. ' _You're who make me a reason to live. That's right, I remember it. No, since it was natural, it was more than a memory to me._ ' she thought while she cried happily.. ' _Zenkichi, you're the one, you're the one who made me and I know you, Mashu, you're the 'X' back 13 years ago._ ' she thought. But, her face back to normal and Mashu was stand up preparing to attack her. ' _Yeah, and what of it? Whatever I remember or realized of something, it won't change me. That was nice memory. However, I'm different, I've changed._ ' She thought while trying to attack Zenkichi. But, Mashu managed to grip her both on her hand and foot.

Then, Mashu shout. "I knew it, Zenkichi! This is her trap! It was her trap, we should be carefull." Mashu said while trying with all of his might to grip her, escpecially to make her collapse. But, it was unfortunate to him, he was got an elbow attack in his right cheek. He managed to hold her for a while, but at the tenth elbow attack, he was thrown to the left direction. Then, she dashed and attack Zenkichi. "Zenkichi, I was born to being complete, I don't need that memory, which came from 13 years ago." she said as she dashed as she punch Zenkichi in his neck and make him fall. "Ha! What did you fools expect. I don't know what did she remember. But, a memory is one function in brain. Like, you used to believe in santa claus when you was a kid. But, now, you maybe don't believe him anymore." he said.

Then, he smirked and facong to the pillar where Maguro hide. "Maguro-kun, you have lost your last hope, better you back to Flask Plan, because, there's still a lot of open seats, you and Mashu can join them." he said. "Yeah, you're right. I've lost all of my sisters, I'm feeling like I was destroying a world." he said. Mashu still trying to stand up. ' _Shit! Even I take a meditation, it won't work. That Naze's modification is something else in this world. If she's not modified, I would been beat her from the first round!_ ' Mashu thought as he trying to stand up using his katana. ' _Wait! I still have my katana and shortstop, there's no point of giving up!_ ' Mashu thought as he wakes up. ' _I_ _just being purposefull to doing this. It's because I'll lose my money if I hurt her too much!_ ' Mashu thought. _  
_

Zenkichi was pushed to the floor. Then, Medaka(rev.) was sitting on his crotch and chocking him. "Forgive me, to being complete and stop this tears, I need to put you out." she said. "I thought that I was doing good back there. But, now I only have a small chance in hell. Fine, go and kill me! I can't stand seeing this side of you!" Zenkichi said. Mashu was pointing his katana's tip to his stomach and he use the sharp point, not the blunt one. "Same goes as me, Zenkichi, I don't want to be a evil woman's bodyguard. Better die than.." Mashu said as he saw Oudo make Kikaijima lose her breath. "I know who's you related too. If you die, I'll kill all of your loved ones!" he said. Mashu, sheathed his katana. It's not because he doesn't want too. But, he remembers about his friends. He taking his shortstops and shot towards Miyakonojou, Yukuhashi, Naze, and Koga using a dual-wield style.

But, he stops as he heard Zenkichi's groan. "Now, if you shot us, you'll lose Hitokichi, because it's too late too shot her. But, if you shot Medaka, you'll lose Medaka and your money because of your job." Miyakonojou said. "Your choice." he taunted. "Shit!" Mashu swears as he put his shortstop back to it's holders, which on his back. "By the way, are you remember what you told me 13 years ago?" she asked. "Huh? You did the same thing just a second ago. Hell if I know, How do you expect me to remember something as old as that?" he asked. "That's right." she said as she choking him harder. ' _Just as I thought, the past and a person's feeling don't amount much! That's why I don't need a human heart. Then, I'll be complete and same as Mashu-kun, Heartless._ ' she thought.

"But, since you're keep asking about that. You probably asking about the time I said you're born to bring happiness. to the people around you right?" he asked, "Hitoyoshi-kun, you remember?" she asked. "I just said that I don't remember. But, the time I met you until now, I believed that Kurokami Medaka is that type of person." Zenkichi replied. Then, many images about that memory came to her, then, she grab her forehead with her hands and channel the electric waves to it. "Medaka-chan?" Maguro said as he saw Medaka. "Kurokami-san!" Mashu said as he saw Medaka. Then, she scream a lot. "What on earth is that?" Koga said. "Sparks." Naze replied. "No! I know those, that's electric waves. I don't believe it!" Yukuhashi said. ' _She was trying to brainwash herself. She tried to do what that Miyakonojou Oudo did to her and make herself like she was used to be._ ' Mashu thought.

Miyakonojou's smirk fades away and changed into normal face. ' _Since she's having 'The End', she should be learn that._ ' he thought. "You need to be precisely delicate when you brainwashing with the forcefull way like this." Naze said. "I won't say that she's trying to kill herself. But, she'll her mind wiped clean!" Naze said again. Then, Zenkichi take her arm, "Stop that! Sorry that I say I can't save you back then, but I don't want you to bring your normal self back." he said. "Hitoyoshi-kun, but..." she said. "Even you've been brainwashed, that part of you don't changed. If you're want to make people around you happy, you don't need to hurt yourself, have bad experiences, and ended up crying." Zenkichi said while hugging Medaka.

Zenkichi hug her while she was crying. "Since it those the people around you who try to make you happy, you'll invitably be in the middle of everything. And if you are going to make those people around you happy, you need to make yourself happy first." he said. "I told you! You're more worthy for her than me." Mashu teased. "Hey! You're the man that she's search for 13 years, so you're more worthy than me!" Zenkichi said as he bumping heads with Mashu. ' _I'm free! I'm free in few more seconds!_ ' Mashu thought while bumping heads with Zenkichi. But, Medaka stands up. "Err... Medaka-chan(rev.)?" Mashu and Zenkichi asked. "I'm not medaka-chan(rev.), you can call me Medaka-chan and Mashu, don't think that you're free just yet. I'm still loved you most!" she said as she cling on his arms. ' _FUUUUUUUU!_ ' Mashu thought. ' _My days... My good yakuza-bouncing days... Bye..._ ' Mashu thought as he get clung by Medaka. "I don't want to be left out!" Kikaijima said as she cling on Mashu's other arms. ' _Shit!_ ' Mashu thought as he get an 'Unwanted Harem', remembering Fue is fell in love with him too.

Mashu quickly change his expression from sad to gentleman. "But, I'm glad that you're back." Mashu said as he pat and stroke her hair. "Yes! This time Medaka-chan is back." Kikaijima exclaimed. "She's back!" Akune exclaimed too. "It seems, I put you guys in the bad spot, and the worse, I almost made Mashu's dark side awaken again." she said. "Whatever for my mo... I mean you." Mashu said as he quickly change his word. "By the way, why you born?" Zenkichi asked. "Of course, to make myself happy, along with everyone else!" she said

Then, Naze seeing them like something else. "I get it, I don't know when, but she also absorbed Yukuhashi-senpai's ability. Because of the closed quarters fight they had and that hug he gave her, Hitoyoshi's thoughts about Kurokami were transfered to her. But, I'm still want Ryuno Mashu, this time, it's for something else." she said but intercepted by Maguro. "Wow, that was unromantic of you, Kujira-chan. After seeing such things like that, you explain it using abnormalities. Not to worry, if you keep saying those, you'll be unhappy for forever." Maguro said. "While my theories is assemble to yous, I'm little bit too happy to say any of that, the only thing that's going out of my mouth when I open it, is a words of thanks." he said. "Am I breaking a moment?" Oudo asked. "Not," Mashu said. "This turned out to be a fairly good experiment, I really admire the bonds that three of you share." Oudo said.

"Now then, Kurokami Medaka and her friends, it's about time we went hime, so how about we start the final experiment?" he asked. "I just getting curious what is that about." Mashu said as he hold his katana. "Fine with me, I'm going to put an end to the flask plan. But, of course. I'll also make you happy." Medaka said. "Okay the, Kurokami Medaka, I'll permit you to come with me, Mashu, you also counted." he said, as the floors behind him pulled down and turned into stairs. "Let's put an end to this in the depths of the depths. I invite you to see the truth of the flask plan. Welcome to thirdtenth floor, the deepest of the deep." he said. "Onii-tan, since he saying that, why don't you come too?" Naze/Kujira asked. "You don't need to keep hiding back there." she said again. "I knew that you'd figure out where I was." he said while came out from his hiding place.

Then, they walked in the stairs. "Oh before I forget, Kurokami. You had some hury put on you by Koga-chan, and then got punched by Mashu and kicked around by Zenkichi, even I had modified your body. Aren't you in a bad shape?" Naze/Kujira asked. "I have some painkillers? Would you like some?" she asks while taking out two painkillers. "And for you too, Mashu" she said as she show it to Mashu. "No thanks, Nee-sama, I'm fine. I'm not that big of fool." she said. "Huh? Painkillers, I don't think I'm gonna need that." Mashu said. "Ha ha ha! With you like this, I think I'd kiss you, Medaka-chan. Have you finally learned to doubt people? she asked. "You have the wrong idea, nee-sama. I'm the same as always, trusting people to a fault." she said. "Like how I still believe, and have believed for the past 6 years, that there's a day coming when we will be able to meet eye to eye." she said. "Hey, what are you planning to do?" Yukuhashi asked Oudo.

"Now that Kurokami has learned 'Weighted Words', your abnormality will no longer work on her, so isn't bringing her down here kind of bad?" Yukuhashi asked agaun. "Don't worry, I've something that you can't even read." Oudo said. Then, they were in a room that consists of many old fashioned computers. "This looks like a military's information network. What's with all of the computers?" Medaka asked. "Isn't the AC sit a little bit too high on this floor? It's freezing here." Zenkichi said while grabing his arms like he was . "I'm agree, even I'm the abnormal, I'm still having a normal human body!" Mashu said. "It has to be like that. If not, we'd be burned into a crisp in a matter of minutes in here." Maguro said then, clicking his tongue. "All the floors aside from the 3rd were changed quite a bit, but I see this one is exactly same as it was a year ago. This floor has 131.313 super computers running for all times." he said.

Then, Mashu facing Maguro with curious tone. "Huh? So much? How much if I sell all of them?" Mashu asked towards Maguro. "Maybe, above than yen." Maguro said. "Wow... I shoudln't destroy this, I'm gonna sell them as I format it." Mashu said while he smirked thinking about a large sum of money that he'll have later. But, his smirks fade away as Medaka pull his right ear. "Thinking about money, why you just think about money? If you get your money, I'll spend all of them for charity." she said then, she release the tug from his ear. "Ow!" Mashu groaned. "Medaka-chan," Zenkichi called her. "What is it, Zenkichi-kun?" Medaka replied. "Mashu isn't Mashu if he's not thinking about money, his living, his training, and his revenge." Zenkichi said. "Then, I'll change what he'll think about." she said. "Impossible." Mashu said it coldly. "Mashu-kun, I was like you but, she's changing how I think." Kikaijima said. "Yeah, you and me are different. Every person has it's own particularities." Mashu said.

"Eh heh heh heh, that's exactly right. To try and analyze an abnormality that kind of equipment is necessary. Well, having said that, the only one who can control all of these is Oudo-kun." Yukuhashi said while releasing his mask. "If you see from this point of view. if you stop him alone, the flask plan will fall apart." Medaka said while closing lower part of her face with her fan and release her grip on Mashu. "Although I could manage with a little tuning, Oudo would be able to keep the current Flask Plan going all by himself. It wouldn't be a strech to call him the trademark of the Flask Plan." Yukuhashi added. "At the least, it would be a temporary stop." Yukuhashi said. "Hah, don't be in such a rush, Kurokami. While you brainwashed you saw this, so how about you take another look now that you're no longer barinwashed." Oudo said while extending his arms like he was introducing something from the front. "This is the Flask Plan," he said.

He smirked and said. "The Flask plan that you're going to destroy has much invested in it. What I mean is people who worked here, the amount of people who rely on the Flask Plan is over ten thousand people in this country alone. You just finished saying you want to make everyone happy, yet you're trying to destroy the Flask Plan and their lives." he said. "Let me try a different Approach, have you ever given it any serious thought? Anyone of any standing can become a perfect human, have you really given it any thought? What if the Flask Plan succeeded There's no one would be in trouble, no one would grieve grieve, no one would need help or advice." he said. "There's no fun when everyone's perfect." Mashu said coldly and lazily while raise his shoulders like it was mean 'I don't know'.

"But, you'll use all of Hakoniwa Academy students as guinea pigs. That's out of question." Medaka offended. "Then, this will be the final time I make this offer, Kurokami, Ryuno Mashu." he said. Oudo isn't giving up persuade Medaka and Mashu to join Flask Plan. "This is your last chance, Kurokami, Ryuno Mashu. Kurokami, I shall not insist that you become my wife, and you being our guard, Mashu. But, you must cooperate with the Flask Plan. If you desire that no one is victimized, use your brilliant brain to make that not happen while Mashu being your assisstant. So you have your own time with him, I know you want it." he said. Then, Mashu came forwards and intercept everyone behind him. "I think I hot enough power and I have a fugu sushi to eat, so I could access Ultima Dragon Mode." he said

Then, he walks down to them, taking something at his left pants pocket. It was a pocket sushi container that he has. He take the fugu sushi and eats it. 'Let's go Ryuga, let's make so mess!" Mashu said as he charge his power. ( **Okay, Partner.** ) Ryuga said as he agrees with Mashu's request. Then, a yellow aura exploded upwards and as it fades away, it was shown Mashu covered by his metallic crimson-orange dragonic armor. "Oh because if the strength that you have, maybe I should do this." Oudo said as he charge an electric waves at his hand and channel the waves in to Koga's heart, taking her abnormality. "Koga-chan!" Kujira/Naze shouted as she saw her friend scream in pain. "You! Using your own friends just for a selfish needs?! I don't like it!" Mashu said as he charge forward to Oudo as Oudo manages to avoid his attack. "This is Unreasonable Taxation, my another abnormality, I can take someone's abnormality and use it to 120% of it's potential." he said as he attempted to punch Mashu.

But, Mashu already read his moves and intercept his attack. Taking his shortstop with his right hand. Then, he channel his power and shot Oudo. Mashu quickly use his left arm to send a left jab to his cheek. Then, Mashu put his pistols on it's sheath. Mashu quickly dashed and punch him in different parts of his body with various type of direction with unseenable speed. "Mashu's best speculation is speed then, followed with his strength and his reflex. Not to forget mentioning his intelligence, using his pistols to make Oudo immobilized. If you compare him to Munakata, Takachiho, or Koga, he's twice or the worst, he's ten times more in those specs than them." Maguro said as he make the rest of team feared. "That was his only base specs, his strength and speed increases ten times more, as he accessing his 'Ultima Dragon Mode', and that mode could recover him from his injuries." Maguro continues as he anylizing Mashu.

Then, Maguro took a breath. "I heard, he has 'Dragon Mode' which making him five times stronger and faster, and recovers half of his injuries. And, Medaka-chan, if you being his opponent in that type of outfit. Or any outfit that shown your body curves, I'm sure he'll accessing 'Crimson Attack Mode', which increase his base strength and speed by two, but he'll collapses in count of minutes if he keeps on that mode, because his eyes still bleeding when he was in that mode, you know what his cure right." Maguro said again as he finishes take a breath. "Yes, I knew. But, this 'Dragon Mode' and 'Crimson Attack Mode', I've never seen it before." Medaka said. "Mashu said that, 'Ultima Dragon Mode' is combination between 'Dragon Mode' and 'Crimson Attack Mode'. To access the 'Crimson Attack Mode', he'll need a vulgar thing." he said.

Mashu still angered and punch Oudo in various places. But, Oudo said, "Bow before me.". Then, Mashu slammed down to the ground as he tried to wake up. "For his 'Heartless', his immunity towards the same power will decreased as he keeps meeting the same technique for over times. But, I'm sure that he has something to tackle that, just like his eye-bleeding." Maguro said as he put his hand on chin. Kujira/Naze still seeing Koga, which was collapsed and seeing her with sadness. "Kujira-chan, let's heal her together, we could work together for this." he said as he entertain his little sister. "Okay, thank you, Oni-tan." she said as she was smiling sincerely for the first time. "But, there's another problem for me." she said. "What is it?" Maguro asks. "I want Mashu, but he was Medaka's." she said. "It's way too complicated." Maguro said.

Mashu shouted as he tries to wake up with all of his might. "You used drugs to doing this! You used 'Spider Web Opium' to make this experiment just because of the money. Luckilly, there's no one who consumed it. Then, you used you friend just to make me and Kurokami-san to join your fucking plan. I really give no shit for this!" Mashu said as he wakes up and manages to fight that power. "So, you managed to stand up, even pushed down by me." he said. "How about I making you transfer your armor to me." he said as Mashu's strecth his body and flown with force. "No, Ryuga, cancel it!" Mashu said as he trying to keep his armor even when Oudo tried to take his armor. ( **I'll do my best, Partner!** ) Ryuga said as he and Mashu trying to keep Mashu's armor intact with him.

Then, Medaka charges for her power and her hair changed to black. "Wow..." Zenkichi said as he saw Medaka's new form. "But, will she berserk, like what she do about two years ago?" Zenkichi asks to Akune. "I don't know." Akune said. "Medaka-chan, this is fit more to you." Kikaijima complimented. "Thanks, but, I need to do something first." Medaka said as she came to Oudo. "I hope she's not going to berserk right now." Zenkichi muttered. "Argh!" Mashu said, then, he keeps his armor intact but, he ran out of power just to fight his electric waves that sent to Mashu's body. "I'm quite suprised as I saw you survived through this." Oudo complimented. "Then, since you're powerfull, why don't I take Kurokami's power just for beating..." he asks. But, Mashu dashed and Oudo manages to intercept his moves.

The fist fight happens as Mashu and Oudo trade fist towards each other. Oudo can do that because, he takes Koga's abnormality. But, Mashu gets an uppercut from his chin by Oudo. He quickly regains his balance even he was thrown for a while and sending a jab towards Oudo. "Mashu-kun, stop." Medaka said as she came to him. "I can do this." Medaka said as she walks towards Oudo. "I hope," Mashu said. But, Oudo smirked while gathering an electric waves to his hand and channels it to Medaka's heart. But, his smirk fades away as he channel his waves to Medaka's heart, while his hand is on her middle chest. "No, this power! I don't want too get this power." he said as he release his hand from her chest, then he was fall to the ground and see Medaka with fear. "Wow..." Mashu said. "That's convenient, Kurokami-san." Mashu complimented his boss.

He quickly tries to do anything to make him save as Medaka came to him. "I'll stop this plan, I'll stop using 'Weighted Words' and 'Unreasonable Taxation', I'll do anything! Please, just forgive me and let me alive." Oudo said while he pleads for his safety. "I want you to..." she said as she pointing her folded fan upwards and point it to Oudo. "Apologize." she said. Zenkichi and Akune take their breathes of relief. "I..." Odo said while he kneels, put his hands few centimeter in front of his foot, bows his head to the ground. "Apologize." Oudo said as his head smack the floor until a part of his head making a crack on it. "It seems, I just wasting my power in here while trying to save you guys." Mashu said as his armor dissapeared and leaving him with his usual outfit, it was untattered. "I said, this mode gives me full recovery, inclidung my clothes." Mashu said.

Then, Medaka cling on his right arm and rubs it. "Mashu, I'm sorry, I'll treat you when we get home. What a terrible boss I am?" she said as she cling on Mashu. "Let's erase all of the data." she said as she came to the computer that was standing in the center of the monitor which was on the wall in front of them. Then, she sits down in the front of computer and erases all of the data and Mashu see a folder, with a word that said 'Spider Web Opium'. "Spider Web Opium, as I expected, I should bring this and give it to Saito-Kaichou." Mashu said as he takes the folder. "Mashu-kun, what are you taking?" Medaka asked. "A folder about 'Spider Web Opium'." Mashu said as he put in on his school uniform jacket. Zenkichi, Akune, and Kikaijima are do their works. They take and collect the archives about the 'Flask Plan' and they'll burn it right after the work.

As they finished, Oudo and the others took them to the lift and bring them all to enter that room. While Kujira was bring Koga with her right arms in Kujira's left soldier. After they reach the gate, they saw many screws and many people that trusted by that screw. All of the 'Loser Team' and 'Plus Six' were trusted by it. Except, Nekoshima-senpai, who's known as 'the cheater', because, she's a cheating expert, she's save. "Nekoshima what happened to the others?" Medaka asked towards her. "That guy." Nekoshima said. [Well, hello there again, Medaka-chan.] a voice said. Then, all of them switch their view to a young man of average height and an average build, with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants.

Then, Mashu pull his katana and the blue flames surround the sword. "Misogi Kumagawa! Are you working with Sishio Makoto?!" Mashu asked. [No, I don't have any reason to do that.] he said. [By the way, my name is Misogi Kumagawa if you guys don't know my name.] he said. "Tell me the truth, if this thing goes red, you'll die!" Mashu said as he point it to Misogi. [Ah, should I lie? I don't have any will to do that.] he said. [By the way,] he said as he moves and gropes Kikaijima in a split of second. Then, her clothes was recovered. "Wha!" she said. ' _Lucky that Mashu grope me first._ ' she thought. Then, he pull Maguro shirt. [Oh so this is it, let me fix it.] he said as he touch his stomach and the thread was all gone, and he has his organs back. "Thanks." he said. [Today, maybe, I'm your friend. But, later on, I'll be your foe.] he said as he walks away. "He's not decieving." Mashu said as he saw his flames still blue and the flames go away as he wants to sheath his sword.

Time skip, few hours later

Mashu, Medaka, and Kikaijima were came to Mashu's dojo. Kikaijima follows him because she wants to. "Kaoru-san will beat me if she finds it. Since, Kurokami-san and Yobuko-san came to my house, the rent is slightly more expensive." Mashu said. "It's okay, if I can be with you. I don't want to be left out." she said. "Mashu-kun, I'll treat your body." Medaka said as she rubs his hands. "No, my body is fine." Mashu said coldly, then, he knocks the door. "Kaoru-san, Kenshin-sensei, I'm home." Mashu said. Then, the door opens and Kaoru is the one who open the door. "Mashu.. I'm definitely going to kill you... Because... YOU BRING THREE GIRLS IN THIS HOUSE!" Kaoru said as she taking her shinai and wants to smack Mashu with it. "Uwa!" Mashu said as he managed to get in without get smacked by Kaoru.

Few moments later, Mashu was sitting in a chair with Kenshin and a man with a particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face. His eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs which others have compared to cockroach antennae. He wears a police uniform. "Saito-Kaichou, take this." Mashu said as he taking out a folder from his uniform jacket. "Recently, 'Flask Plan', a secret organization in Hakoniwa Academy, trying to use 'Spider Web Opium' as the material of their experiment." Mashu said. "Okay, so this is the archive, thanks for your merits, Mashu." the guy named Saito said, as he stands up and walks away. "One more thing, be aware of those." Saito said befor he leaves the dojo

 **TBC**


	17. Announcement

**So, after I checked the flaws and ect. I found the plot of my previous english X-Over, 'Wanderer's Box' is kinda bad... And I'm going to make the remake of the story, only the charaters and their relationships will be the same. But, for the plot, it'll be different since I found the FF will be twice more interesting if I create something different in this X-Over...**

 **In the last edition, I created this based on the anime and manga arcs, while I'm going to not use any anime/manga arcs in this fic, the plot will be 90% pure idea... Like the prophecy, the fight list, and the relationship. After that, I'll make Mashu X Medaka more logical instead of with no reason.**

 **Some animes and 'Final Fantasy XV'(A game belong to Square Enix, not mine. The game has a good-to-masterpiece plot.) give me a new inspiration for the remake of 'Wanderer's Box'. But, even I get the inspiration from that game, Mashu x Medaka won't be like Noctis X Lunafreya(Not mine, of course).**

 **For the fans of this fanfic, Mashu still loves to have quarel with Zenkichi, work for Medaka, and taught by Kenshin. Mashu still has Ryuga, the perverted yet strong dragon in his body and he's more to be the center of the story. Harem? Maybe, and many OCs will shown in this fanfic, maybe almost equal to the number of Fandom Characters. Since the story will be great...**

 **Well, the ending will be a secret but, is known by many readers of this fic. Will be more drama, more emotion, and else on the remake of this fic. The backstory and else will be told more and of course, I decreased the amount of the ecchi scene that included in this story and make the battle in more detail and more epic.**

 **Speaking of the English Fanfic, I think this fanfic will be created in English along with some of my Indonesian Fanfic that has potential to be one of the greatest fic that I created in English.**

 **If my story has a flaw, don't hestitate to tell where the flaw and else, I'll recieve it with open heart.**

 **And, I'll take more time to create the chapter but enjoyable to you guys. Even still with the 3000 words per chapter.**

 **That's all, and have a good day for you guys. XD**

 **PS: Thanks for reading the old version :)**

 **-mbit-**


	18. Chapter ? - A Glimpse of Afterlife

**Well, while waiting for the remake, I will give a little bit glimpse of an ending of this fanfiction's first edition. Well, it's has been a rough version of the fanfic, with fandom-based arcs, which kinda destroys the story originality and some cases breaking a part or two about the story.**

 **Then, the approach of the characters is a little bit ilogical yet full of BETA ness, Mashu Ryuno sounded like a BETA protagonist in this edition of Wanderer's Box, I more like the new version, which is the colder and more emotionless but more badass than the original version. And, I was on the way of thinking about Mashu's new moves so more badass but not OP as hell.**

 **BTW, I'm not a Protagonist-loving author like... You guys know who... If you know super lucky-bastard BETA Protagonist which famous for his twin swords, you get what I mean by that person's author Okay, I know you guys hate read too much of the note, but I still busy as hell, with a bunch of works and exams ahead.**

 **By the way, thanks for reading the fanfiction, even that has too much spoilers and bad things happened, and sorry for the bad grammar. Just think this chapter as a gift from me though.a**

The change ratio of the remake and the first is going to be like almost polar opposite due to the MC and more logical parts in the story. Last but not least, I hope you enjoy the kinda bad yet embarrasing first edition's ending.

 **Disclaimer: Any parts of this fanfiction is fictional, even has the same name as the real ones, it's still a fictional version. And, these fandoms aren't mine. Lastly, I don't getting any money here.**

Chapter ?, Afterlife Chapter 1/1 - A Glimpse of Ending(True Wanderer's Box(First Edition) Ending)

After Mashu's unconfirmed death, this eastern country of rising hope starts to entering its peacefull yet properous age, no more suffering people in this era, no more discrimination towards government and people, the old ministries that use their power for tyrant is captured and arrested in a high-perimeter prison. The emperor is now a new yet people-loving but law-based one.

The ex-rebels that fight for people was no longer in that prison, many journalist, experts, and missionaries were freed from the imprisonment for no cost, unlike in the past, the price is either their kidney, eye, or even their lifes and their loved ones if the judge wants them, for lust of course.

Now, this country has been far way more advanced than before. Kurokami Family is no longer the only best, they have so many good friendly rivals which competiting for economy in a good way, no cheat between companies. And, the asset of those companies are far way more higher than before.

The police and army was reinforced with many new yet advanced weapons that created by the scientist and crafters, those people who gave them weapons are the ones who make new technologies for that country, so this lucky country has more advanced technologies. And, yakuza activity rate has been decreasing sharply, reaching nearly zero percent, even some of them are crafty enough to escape from the police.

That change just achieved by that country just for six months, because many of this country people that lived in foreign countries were returned and help this country growth. Until the part where tap waters could be drunk and electricity is for everyone with almost no price, maybe around one or two percent of its people spending ratio.

Due to its advanced technology, the healthcare is more advanced than before. The hospitals started to multiply themselves in many cities of this country and many people were healed from their previous diseases. Once malaria and dengue was deadly and frequent in this country due of the bad enviroment, is no longer as deadly as before due of the advanced healthcare.

The food production started to boost almost three times than before. People could eat various type of foods, even some of them create weird type of foods, like chili flavour chocolate or a fermented soy bean flavour ones.

Move to Tokyo, Kenshin and Kaoru has married a year after Mashu's unconfirmed death. Zenkichi confessed to Medaka, and swore to protect her again due to Mashu's final request. Hansode Shiranui lives in Shiranui village, ehich kinda far from this place. But she is still frequently seen in this areas, especially in the areas that has the most food.

Oudo started a work in a certain electicity company with his lifetime partner, Mizou. Kikaijima has being confessed by an unknown lucky person, which is not Mashu, same thing happened with Fue. Well, Mashu is going to love this. Because, in his mind, there's no longer need to company these girls.

Nekomi became a well-known judo athlete for olympics. Speaking of olympics, this country prepare so many stadiums and ballroom hotels, well most of them are five stars. And, since the economy of this country is better than before, it's not a hard task for the new government.

The remains of old empire still exists in underground world of this country, but not as significant as before. Well, Saito became one of the most feared police member in this place with his crew, Sanosuke and their playful but smart advisor, Yahiko.

Kenshin has retired fully as a samurai and not using his reverse blade sword anymore. He became a office worker shortly after the end of Shishio Makoto's tyrant empire. Leaving Kaoru as a housewife and she is pregnant with a 4 months of yet born baby.

Sanosuke starts to find a beautiful woman to date with, and Yahiko often tease him because of that. Meanwhile, Maguro currently worked as a doctor with his sister, Kujira as the nurse. Well, its unknown for the patient's fate.

Medaka and Zenkichi is a student in a certain university right now, they attended in different faculty. But, one thing so sure about them is, the faculty difference doesn't make them apart. The affection is more shown though. Even, her heart stll says that she is only for Mashu and always waiting for him.

Of course, the new era has it's own problems, that is globalization and cultural shift. Many people start to have new style, Akune is one of them. Speaking about him, he became a host in a certain TV show right now. In other place, Megumi became a doctor and opened a clinic there with Gensai and his two grand daughters assisting them.

In a certain alley, there is a kid right now who was running and bringing some loaf of bread and a little bag of food in his hands, chased by few men with yakuza-like appearance. Just by a short time, this kid passed a certain man with long robe that covers his body and a red scarf closing his mouth and nose.

This man wears takuhatsugasa(a certain monk conical straw hat) is covered his eyes, making everybody doesn't know who he is. In a certain count of second, he punch those men and fight with them in a cool style without making his wear taken off.

In a certain second, after they trade punches and kicks, he tied all of them with a rope that he prepared and called nearby police to arrest this unfortunate yakuza. Then, he approach the kid that saw the fight and kneel both of his knees and this kid just seeing who is him behind the shade.

"Woah, are you..." This kid though that this mysterious man is almost similiar as the dissapearing hero, Mashu Ryuno. Then, this so-called Mashu, put his forefinger in this kid mouth and he shut up.

"Yeah, I'm Mashu Ryuno, but please, don't tell anyone, even your mom or dad." He says while walking away like it's nothing happened, and Mashu is became someone who mysterious enough so many people doesn't know who is him.

Mashu passed with so many people that he knew and see that they had been changed. He smile towards them, but unknown to them because he cover almost of his body with his style of clothing. And, walks away like a wind passing by in the horizon of the sky.

"Mashu!? Is that you?" A certain blonde guy came up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He just turn back his head for a while, and lower his scarf, showing his scar in his nose that was a result of one of his previous battles.

"Yup, Zenkichi-dobe, I was and I am Mashu Ryuno." he says in a relaxed tone, while his onyx eye seeing the blue iris of his friend.

"Thank god, you're here. Medaka-chan was waiting for you, even she refuse anything more than eating together and holding hands on our date just for waiting you." He replied in a joking tone as he know that's Mashu.

"You guys dating, wow, congrats. I could relieve myself and be free to roam anywhere, just like what I want. Maybe, I would take a stop at sensei's home." he says again befor two of them walking together and Mashu justify the position of his scarf.

"Well, care to acompany me to sensei's house?" he asked while grabing his takuhatsugasa. And, Zenkichi only nods while he walk besides him to Mashu's home, Kamiya Dojo, to visit his teacher yet foster brother, Kenshin.

When they arrived at the Kamiya Dojo, Mashu decided to knock on the door while keeping his myterious profile with his large robe. And, a bunch of kids who heard the sound of the gate came out and seeing scared and awed with Mashu's new appearance.

"Whoa, who is him?!"

"A monk? Or a ghost?"

"Zenkichi nii-san, can you explain who he is?"

Those kids, both boys and girls were hiding behind Zenkichi, watching Mashu with fear, like seeing a clown from a movie name It. But, actually, it's a clear opposite when he grab his takuhatsugasa.

"No problem on opening this at home... Sensei, I have arrived." He said

Then, Mashu opens his takuhatsugasa, he shows the part that is him. A scar in his nose, a spiky orange hair, and black eyes. Just after a certain man in his thirties in a traditional clothing and a woman in a kimono that has something swelling in her belly.

"Mashu, is that you? Oh, where you have been? By the way, you still wearing her gift." Kenshin walked towards Mashu in calmed tone as he saw his teacher and he smiles for a bit.

"Yea... A lot thing happened, and I'm still use this scarf, just to remind a nostalgia. I'm here, but I need to wear this soon." He said as he put his takuhatsugasa back as he repair his scarf. The kids only looked him with admiration. Just before a teenager with spiky black hair came out from no where.

"So, you came back eh, Mashu! Sanosuke, he's back!" That kid just shout while Mashu just looked at them, especially his ex-landlady which already get pregnant. Mashu know that he is Yahiko.

"Sensei did you marry her and make a children with Kaoru oba-san?" Mashu just asked that from no where, and Kenshin only nods while saying, "A lot thing happened since your dissapearance.".

"Woah... Sensei, I hope the best for your kid and I would like to take my leave... Bye then, sensei, Kaoru oba-san, Yahiko." He said as he walked with Zenkichi, but a man with a head band and white opened clothes and white jeans came from nowhere and looked like already finish his duty.

"Yahiko, shut up, Saito-kaichou has been torme... Mashu!? Where have you been? Medaka has been missing for you for ages you know." he said while grab Mashu's head and shake his clenched arm in his forehead which closed by his hat.

"Ouch, Ouch, a lot of thing happened, couldn't be explained for a while." he said as he tried to release him self

"Well, Mashu, I have something important, she's here." Zenkichi said to Mashu as he release him self from Sanosuke.

"Eh, what do you mean by who?" He asked Zenkichi in confused tone, as a woman with her usual elegant white jacket that covers every part of her body, except her thigh and she wears a black high heel shoes, never forgeting her usual alluring red eyes.

"Huh, did I have met you before?" The woman asked to the mysterious man as he smile behind a red scarf that she yet notice. Just until a while after seeing a red scarf, she smile and walk towards him and hug him softly.

"Eh?" Mashu only make that sound when she hug him and couldn't help but pat and stroke her head gently while she doing that. Maybe, the reason is it is comfortable for him to do so.

"Mashu-kun, I have searching you everywhere for few years! Just where are you going from? Why you don't tell me?" She asked as he opened his takuhatsugasa and give it to Sanosuke, and put his forefinger to her mouth.

"Your emotional side still same as ever, Medaka. Well, a lot of things happened but I'm glad you're safe and having a moment with Zenkichi..." He smiled towards her for the first time, then something shining in his right arm.

( **Boobs! I could feel big boobs after so long! Yeah! I miss them so much, especially yo... Ow! Ow!** ) A certain voice echoed from his arm before pinched by Medaka and she smile. "No perverted thoughts, Ryuga." she said.

"Thanks for punishing this dragon." He muttered.

( **Ow, not so long after I feel one again...** ) Ryuga whines like a child as he was pinched by Medaka few seconds ago.

"By the way, Mashu. I think, I will let you be her boyfriend." Zenkichi says while he grinning, he relucantly let Mashu became his childhood friend lover.

"Then, actually, are you guys dating?" Mashu asked

"No, that's just a disguise. Although, we enjoy the time together." Medaka and Zenkichi said that simultaneously.

"No way! Better you became her boyfriend." Mashu pushes Medaka for a bit to let him free as he wanted to throw his robe to Sanosuke, which already wearing Mashu takuhatsugasa and when Mashu throw his robe, Yahiko take it in a count of sweep and want to wear it.

"Hey, Yahiko! Give the robe!" Sanosuke said in teasing tone, while Yahiko run and replies, "No, you have the hat, I want the robe!" Yahiko said. "Well, you guys rent from him." the kids said that. Kaoru only laugh when heraing those children saying that Yahiko and Sanosuke borrows his accessories.

Mashu is shown wearing his usual all black clothing and his red scarf. "I will take it later Medaka, I don't want to break this beautiful gift." Mashu said, while Medaka take the scarf and blushed a bit. She put a smile when he do it.

"Yo, Zenkichi, How about a spar? The loser will date Medaka, okay?" Mashu said as he put his belt that hangs his katana and one pistol, the other is went missing just after the last battle. He put a pose, ready to fight with Zenkichi.

"Okay, Mashu! Here I come!" Zenkichi says as he launched towards Mashu, and Mashu launched towards him.

 _Meanwhile in a certain place_

"Our dissapearance makes Mashu more lively it seems, Kumagawa-san." A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with a certain reddish high school uniform as a black haired boy with a normal black junior high school outfit and blue eyes said in relaxed yet lazy tone as he saw Mashu from other dimension.

"Well, yeah, it is what it is, Najimi." A boy that called as Kumagawa said while seeing Mashu and Zenkichi fighting for defending their single status.

 **The End**

 **First edition final A/N: Please take a note that Mashu's powers are two: An abnormality named 'Heartless' and his dragonic arm, which has Ryuga the perverted Dragon(Power Dragon Emperor) inside his body. Aijimu's dissapearance occurs in one of the last arc of the story.**

 **Heartless makes Mashu immune to any sorts of 'internal attacks'(like: Hypnotism, Conjuring, Mind Control, Possessed by a certain spirit, force life-take and else) but, it locks his emotion away as you know the story.**

 **Since this is the first edition and I close this one, maybe, I would tell you. Medaka confesed to Mashu right one day before he's gone to Kyoto and giving him the scarf that Mashu wear. Which, Mashu still cold, Najimi Ajimu and Misogi Kumagawa were 'killed' by this fanfiction main antagonist, Shishio Makoto(As I told you before).**

 **As she dissapears with Kumagawa, every Abnormality, Plus, and Minus were dissappear and only living a mark on the user. Like Medaka still smart as ever without her [The End] and Hansode still eat so much food without her [Real Eater]. Including Mashu's 'Heartless', but, excluding his dragonic arm. Because, Mashu would be dead if his dragonic part taken from him.**

 **His 'Heartless' is something that locked Mashu's emotions, but, as it dissappears, Mashu is not as cold as before, maybe more opened towards people. That's why he smile often in this chapter, his 'Heartless' is taken away.**

 **Well, the basic part of this story, no matter what happens, it happens Medaka is Mashu's destined 'partner' in this story(Well, kinda make it looked like an original story instead of fandom-based one). So, it's not suprising fact that she will hug him when she found Mashu.**

 **That's all, even there's too much hole in this edition(and I'm sorry for it), I hope you enjoy this fanfic, Thanks for reading this story.**


End file.
